


Наш новый мир

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Artificial Intelligence, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Humor, MANY CHARACTERS | ALL OF THEM, Other, Skaia As Plot Device, Space Pirates, Spaceships, Team as Family, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Колонизаторы, космические пираты, охота за древним артефактом и одна принцесса в криокапсуле — что ещё нужно для того, чтобы развернулась масштабная битва между несколькими планетами? Несколько совпадений, которые обязательно произойдут.
Relationships: Aradia Megido & Terezi Pyrope & Vriska Serket, Calliope & Roxy Lalonde, Calliope & Spinneret Mindfang, Dave Strider & Dirk Strider, Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora & Sollux Captor & Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora & Vriska Serket, Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes, Feferi Peixes & Terezi Pyrope, Gamzee Makara & Karkat Vantas, Jake English/Dirk Strider, John Egbert & Dave Strider, Ms. Paint/Spades Slick, Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak





	1. Точка отсчёта

**Author's Note:**

> Есть обалденнейшие иллюстрации от Анянь:  
> https://i.imgur.com/BeCTwZP.png  
> https://i.imgur.com/gC5LTvM.png

Их всего только восемь — восемь подростков, отделённых от враждебной космической бесконечности лишь переборками корабля. Их путешествие продумали задолго до их рождения, и вся их жизнь была не более чем следованием Плану.  
Плану, который не предусматривал одной важной вещи: во вселенной может существовать более одного разумного вида, решившего покорить космос.  
Всё пошло наперекосяк, когда корабельный компьютер поймал сигнал тревоги и засёк спасательную капсулу.


	2. Точка соприкосновения

— М-мы же сейчас разобьемся!  
— Не дрейфь, сухопутная крыса! Удача на нашей стороне!  
Альтернианская Империя правила множеством планет и звёздных систем, контролируя торговые пути, источники ценных ресурсов и технический прогресс на своей территории. Политика Императрицы была проста: либо союз, либо истребление, никакого нейтралитета. Короли Дёрса и Проспита платили ей дань, с Лордом Инглишем был заключён Пакт о ненападении, остальные же должны были исчезнуть. Особенно яростно Императрица, носившая титул Её Имперской Снисходительности, истребляла тех, кого называла «паразитами космоса» — пиратов.  
Вриска Серкет, самоизбранный капитан «Клыка разума», с силой ударила по панели управления. От металлической руки та, заискрив, пискнула и высветила вежливое уведомление о проблеме с подачей топлива к боковому двигателю. Сделав глубокий вдох, Вриска заорала во весь голос:  
— Эквиус!!!  
Найти в Империи хорошего механика не так уж и сложно, но Эквиус Закхак был одним из лучших. Сильный, высокий, мускулистый — мог бы уже сейчас вступить в армию Великого Вышекровки, но Вриска сделала ему предложение получше — в обмен на глазной имплантат, механическую руку и постоянное техобслуживание корабля.  
— Я в машинном, слушаю, — прохрипел динамик связи.  
— Если через десять минут у нас не заработают маневровые, то мы врежемся в эту проклятую луну! Быстро бери себя за жопу и чини как хочешь, но чтобы!..  
— Я послал Непету за новыми инструментами.  
Вриска заскрежетала зубами, щелчком тумблера отключив связь. Её механик работает над этим, отлично. Если, конечно, этот перекачанный идиот не доломает всё окончательно.  
— К-капита-а-а-ан... — простонали сбоку, и Вриска едва не взвыла от злости: ещё один бесполезный кусок балласта.  
— Вылезай из-под кресла, Пупочка, — приторно пропела она, глядя на монитор с симуляцией грядущего столкновения. Даже корабль не мог не подъебнуть, предатель. — Никак не привыкнешь к суровой реальности, да?  
Из-за спинки кресла показались края массивных рогов.  
— Всё равно ты врёшь, — дрожь в голосе уже не была такой заметной. — Гамзи меня не бросил. И меня зовут не Пупа, а Таврос!  
— Ва-а-ау! — присвистнула Вриска. Она ввела в систему нужный алгоритм, и теперь дело было за Эквиусом. — Очень пламенная речь, только вот коленки у тебя дрожат, Та-а-а-а-аври! Забравшая тебя волшебная девочка оказалась самой кровожадной пираткой твоей Никогда-и-нигде, и теперь бедный Пупочка трясётся от страха?  
Таврос выпрямился, бросив нервный взгляд в сторону двери.  
— Потому что ты злая, — произнёс он, избегая смотреть Вриске в глаза. — И тебя поймают, будут судить и казнят.  
— Бе-е-е-е-едненький, — от преувеличенно нежного тона у Тавроса холодок пробежал по спине, — никак не можешь смириться! — Вриска шагнула вперёд, хватая его за воротник истрепавшейся формы пажа. — Твой принц отказался платить за тебя выкуп, а это значит, что ты больше не заложник, Пупочка! И если хочешь выжить, то слушайся капитана, пока и я тебя не бросила — в открытый космос. Ясно?  
Сглотнув, Таврос кивнул. Вриска оскалилась, отшвырнула его в сторону и повернулась обратно к панели управления.  
— Эквиус! — она включила связь. — Что с маневровыми?  
Заместо ответов раздался гул двигателей. Ухмыльнувшись, Вриска перевела управление в ручной режим, резко дала импульс и развернула корабль. Теперь «Клык разума» дрейфовал вдали от опасных гравитационных воздействий, медленно поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси — издержки внезапного торможения.  
— Зачем всё это было нужно? — вновь подал голос Таврос, потирая ушибленное из-за резкого броска плечо. — Это же... это просто какие-то игральные кости.  
Вриска развалилась в капитанском кресле, закинув ногу на ногу. Трофейные восьмигранные кости перекатывались меж пальцев и по ладоням, чудом не падая на пол.  
— Вот поэтому, Пупочка, я здесь капитан, — Вриска подкинула их в воздух, ловко поймав одну за другой. — Я знаю, где найти удачу, всю её. И удача эта называется Скайя.

— Им не больше девяти вариаций! Какой смысл посылать за детьми лучший имперский корабль?  
Вопрос синекровки прозвучал слишком громко, и остальные слуги замерли. Эхо голоса ещё терялось меж уходящим в темноту коридором колонн, но Гамзи на троне уже недовольно прищурился. В кои-то веки у него нашлось стоящее задание для этих бесполезных существ, но те так и напрашивались на то, чтобы их кровью разукрасили очередную стену. Гамзи едва сдерживал желание обезглавить нерадивого слугу собственноручно, но на кону было кое-что поважнее. Оборзевшая банда пиратов, которых раздражающие слуги не могли воспринять всерьёз.  
Гамзи, в общем-то, понимал, почему синекровка так думал. И ему было, в общем-то, всё равно.  
— Потому что я, — он медленно поднялся с трона и выпрямился во весь свой рост — а вымахать Гамзи успел, — принц. Никто не смеет злить принца, ясно?  
В его клыкастой ухмылке появилось что-то, что заставило синекровку вздрогнуть.  
— Конечно, — дурацкий поклон, затем ещё один, — мы немедленно отправим «Неофит» вслед за этой жалкой шайкой.  
— И помните, — Гамзи плюхнулся на трон и закинул ногу на ногу, — заложника следует вернуть целым и невредимым, а пиратов — привезти мне. Я сам займусь их... казнью.  
При мысли о том, что будет с обнаглевшими похитителями, улыбка Гамзи стала ещё шире.  
Никто не смеет похищать лучшего друга Высшекровного Принца.

Команда «Клыка разума» собралась на мостике. Вриска успела переодеться в удобный комбинезон с отрезанным левым рукавом — металл протеза защищал не хуже любой брони — и поясом с кучей карманов. Над её ладонью всё ещё танцевали меж пальцев синие восьмигранники.  
Эквиус сидел на полу, осторожно собирая какое-то устройство. Он постоянно собирал их, и Вриска уже даже перестала пытаться понять, откуда берутся новые детали. Ей, честно говоря, было наплевать на это. Вечно потный Эквиус, ухитрившийся сломать даже собственный правый рог, был Вриске омерзителен — но полезен. В отличие от Непеты, болтливого сопливого придатка к механику: девчонка, тебе восемь оборотов, так какого щупальца ты ведёшь себя так, будто вчера выкрутилась? Её Вриска тоже презирала, но свысока и лениво: Непета была забавная, и её даже можно было брать на некоторые вылазки втайне от Эквиуса. Знал бы тот, с какой маниакальной страстью в глазах его подопечная расправляется с врагами, может, и перестал бы с ней нянчиться. Сейчас же Непета висела на плечах у Эквиуса и тихонько мурлыкала какую-то песенку себе под нос.  
Таврос сидел в кресле второго пилота, подобрав под себя ноги, и старательно не хныкал. На сдерживание слёз у него уходили все душевные силы, и омерзение во Вриске смешалось с одобрением: ха, этот рохля хоть что-о-о-о-о-о-о-о-то может! Однозначно, жизнь пажа во дворце никак не способствует закалке характера.  
— Итак, — Вриска вновь подкинула кости, — мы начинаем охоту за самой ценной штукой во вселенной. Сокровище, за которым будет охотиться каждый, кто о нём узнает!..  
— А мы знаем? — удивилась Непета.  
— Вы, идиоты, нет, — Вриска ухмыльнулась. — Но я — наследница дневников легендарной Маркизы, почти добравшейся до этого сокровища. А вот это, — она подняла синие восьмигранники на ладони, — флюоритовые октеты самой Маркизы, наша карта к источнику бесконечной энергии.  
— Скайя.  
— Именно, — Вриска впилась взглядом в Эквиуса. — А тебе-то что известно?  
Тот пожал плечами, едва не стряхнув Непету на пол.  
— Когда я учился у королевского механика, по дворцу ходили слухи. Я считаю, это чистая ложь — такой источник не может существовать. Стопроцентно.  
— Ха! Тогда странно, что сама Её Имперская держала эти октеты под охраной. Раз уж это безобидные сувенирчики, то смысл прятать их так, что мы едва не разбились, уходя от погони?  
— Глупость.  
— О-о-о, ну раз ты так говоришь, то мы немедленно разворачиваемся и возвращаем октеты обратно, извиняясь за беспокойство! Хотя, постой, я тут вспомнила, что капитан здесь я, поэтому, — Вриска повернулась к панели управления и развернула на дисплее карту, — я проложила маршрут. Мы вылетаем, как только корабль будет в состоянии совершить прыжок.  
— Почему бы не подождать, пока солдаты Императрицы не успокоятся?  
Тонкий голос Тавроса дрогнул в конце фразы, но взгляд Вриски он выдержал.  
— О-о-о, у Пупочки проснулся инстинкт самосохранения? — хмыкнула та. — Ты был бы прав, если бы не одно огро-о-о-о-о-о-о-омнейшее «но»: мы не единственные, кто может охотиться за Скайей.

С мостика «Осиротителя» открывался отличный вид: огромные обзорные панели создавали иллюзию прозрачного носа корабля.  
Эридан Ампора стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел на сияющие звёзды перед собой. Только он и космос — два бесконечных одиночества. Эридан полагал, что в этот момент надо чувствовать величие вселенной, собственную значимость или хотя бы восторг.  
Эридан чувствовал только собственное ничтожество и желание поспать. Роскошный плащ на его плечах висел мятой тряпкой, остальная одежда тоже быстро изнашивалась, пошитая для королевских приёмов, а не для тягот быта космических пиратов.  
— Слышь, — у входа на мостик показался Соллукс, рабочий комбинезон которого был весь в следах масла и выгоревших пятнышках от искр, — там обод расплавился совсем. Расчехляй кошелёк, нам нужны запчасти.  
В первые дни полёта Эридан пытался напоминать своему механику, что он принц, что он выше по гемоспектру, что он, в конце-то концов, платит за всё весьма щедро! Соллукс бесстрастно выслушивал эти тирады, а потом отвечал что-то вроде «Ага, а теперь не мешай мне настраивать...» и выдавал сложные термины, от которых у Эридана кружилась голова.  
Эридан подозревал, что Соллукс половину из них придумал специально, чтобы выбесить своего принца.  
— Запчасти ему, блядь, нужны! — из-под панели управления выбрался взъерошенный Каркат. Суда по помятому свитеру, он умудрился там уснуть. — А ничего, что у нас жрать нечего?! Ничего, что у нас кроме навороченной техники нет ни-хе-ра-шень-ки?! Напомните мне, зачем я вообще с вами попёрся?!  
— Потому что хочешь стать частью имперской армии, — подсказал Соллукс. — И за сомнительное обещание закрыть глаза на цвет твоей крови при отборе, ты высунул язык от восторга и поклялся этому убогому в вечной преданности.  
То, что «этот убогий» стоял от него в двух шагах, ничего не значило. Эридан медленно начинал закипать.  
— О, как же низка моя цель по сравнению с твоей! — закатил глаза Каркат. — Ну с ума сойти теперь, как же так? Неужто позорнее пытаться верно служить Империи, чем пресмыкаться перед этим ублюдком за жалкие гроши?  
Теперь ещё и «этот ублюдок». Отл-лично.  
— Он платит хорошо и сразу, — Соллукс ухмыльнулся, обнажив неровные зубы. — Ещё пара недель — и я могу с чистой совестью послать вас, идиотов, нахрен, и посмотреть с безопасного места, как ваша глупость будет стоить вам жизней.  
— Ну простите, кладезь ебучей мудрости, что не...  
— Хватит! — Эридан топнул ногой, в его руках появилось оружие — обманчиво бесполезный в космосе синий гарпун.  
Соллукс и Каркат замолкли одновременно. Перекрестье Ахава — один из опаснейших артефактов Империи, и злить того, у кого эта штука в руках...  
— Я дам денег, сколько потребуется, — прошипел Эридан. — Если я хочу порадовать свою принцессу, то я достану ей самое лучшее сокровище. А вы, низшекровные, продол-лжайте работать.  
Гарпун вновь оказался у него за спиной, надёжно закреплённый поверх плаща. Слуги утихомирены, самооценка восстановлена, можно было отправиться в свою каюту и перекусить — личный запас пищи Эридан держал отдельно от командного.  
— Не споткнись о собственное величие, — рявкнул Каркат ему вслед. — Как раз на палубе валяется, где-то ниже ватерлинии.  
И плевать, что на космических кораблях ватерлинии не существовало как таковой.

«Неофит» был готов к отлёту. Огромный космический крейсер, словно древний дракон, наклонивший голову перед прыжком, стоял в доке. Двигатели уже несколько раз запустили вхолостую, проверяя работу, выискивая неполадки. Её Имперская требовала отчёты о состоянии едва ли не ежеминутно, поэтому весь экипаж метался туда-сюда, стараясь не просто успеть, но сделать идеально — на снисхождение никто не надеялся.  
Только поэтому трое лишних пассажиров остались незамеченными.

— Это моё место, — прогундосила Терези, навострив уши. — Я первая его заметила, ищи себе другую вентиляционную шахту!  
Она не могла понять, чем именно пахнет её неожиданная спутница. Терези едва не столкнулась с ней, прячась в коридоре от патруля троллей-охранников, и проще было схватить девчонку за руку и потащить за собой, чем потом бояться, что та сдаст ещё одну безбилетницу. Про себя Терези была уверена, что у неё есть все права находиться на этом корабле, но кому-то ещё об этом знать не обязательно.  
Холодяще-стерильный запах вентиляции недавно сошедшего с верфи корабля смешивался с ароматом духов, солоноватым водорослевым привкусом и чем-то цветочно-сладким, фуксиевым. Терези втянула носом воздух, впервые надеясь, что обоняние её обманывает.  
— Ты же высшекровная, — пробормотала она, наклоняя голову. Двоим троллям в вентиляции было тесно. — Оч-чень вкусно пахнет.  
— Спасибо! — даже в шёпоте были слышны восклицательные знаки. Бобже, подумала Терези, этой девчонке весело. Весело! — Здесь не очень удобно, но, знаешь, это потрясающее приключение! Ты тоже решила отправиться в приключение?  
— Не совсем, — Терези придвинулась ближе, нюхая чужую ладонь. — Это дело справедливости.  
Пальцы незнакомки пахли чужой разноцветной кровью и морской солью.  
— Ух, круто! Давай прятаться ото всех вместе?  
— Зачем? Ты ведь можешь просто приказать им, чтобы тебя взяли на корабль, принцесса.  
Ответом было расстроенное молчание, затем — да, да, именно она! — наследница Императрицы тоненько вздохнула.  
— Тогда они отправят меня обратно, — прошептала она. — Это невозможно скучно, день за днём быть одной в океане и убивать всех, кто подплывёт слишком близко.  
Терези поразмышляла немного, затем улыбнулась — она была уверена, что, демонстрируя широкую улыбку, выглядит очень ободряюще:  
— Нам будет очень весело, — и добавила: — Называй меня Тез.  
— О, я рада познакомиться, Тез! Меня зовут Фефери, но ты можешь называть меня Феф!  
Смех принцессы был похож на журчанье и бульканье одновременно.

Вриска бросила кости сороковой раз. Грани продемонстрировали двойку, пятёрку и тройки, что совершенно не совпадало с результатами тридцати девяти предыдущих бросков, а затем замерцали, создавая голограмму...  
...перевязанной бантиком маленькой лошади.  
Изображение мигнуло и исчезло, когда Вриска с яростным гортанным криком хлопнула ладонью по столу, заставив один восьмигранник повернуться.  
— Мне кажется, — сидевший в другом углу кают-компании Таврос старательно отворачивался, — это не работает.  
Он вздрогнул, когда Вриска вскочила, отшвырнув стул, и в несколько шагов оказалась прямо перед перепуганным пленником.  
— Удачу нелегко поймать, Пупочка, — она злобно оскалилась. — Не хочешь попытаться?  
Таврот в ужасе отшатнулся от протянутых октетов.  
— Тогда заткнись и не мешай!  
Вриска подкинула кости в сорок первый раз. Верхние грани высветили шестёрку и единицы, демонстрируя на этот раз изображение пирога с зелёной склизкой начинкой.  
— Мерзость, — пробормотала Вриска, — но должна же быть...  
Он не договорила и бросилась к панели управления.  
Таврос опасливо наблюдал за ней. Высшекровного принца называли безумным, но даже тот не страшил его так, как пиратская капитанша.

Мостик флагмана Альтернианской империи напоминал потревоженный улей пчёл: тролли сновали туда-сюда, обменивались приказами и данными, боясь произнести хоть одно лишнее слово — за ними с капитанского кресла, больше похожего на трон, наблюдала сама Её Имперская Снисходительность, недовольно поджавшая уголки рта.  
На мостике появился отряд осведомителей, только что взошедший на борт с новой информацией. В нескольких шагах от трона слуги неуверенно замерли, склонив головы: Императрица только что приказала казнить охранников, допустивших кражу в одной из сокровищниц, и мало кому хотелось разгневать Её ещё раз. Императрица ухмыльнулась, обнажая несколько рядов острейших зубов.  
— Докладывайте, — разрешила она.  
— Донесение из дворца Великого Высшекровки, Ваша Снисходительность, — поклонился один из бирюзовокровных осведомителей. — Охрану принца обнаружили мёртвой. Сам принц исчез, возможно, похищен, но...  
— Не интересно, — оборвала его Императрица. — Пусть Высшекровка сам разбирается со своими детьми. Что ещё?  
— Наши агенты на Дёрсе сообщили о мобилизации флота Лорда Инглиша. Усилить охрану пограничных территорий?  
— Нет, — Императрица даже не удостаивала осведомителя взглядом, созерцая свои остро заточенные ногти, окрашенные розовым лаком. — Что с пиратами?  
— «Неофит» вышел на связь. Они ведут преследование их судна.  
Откинув голову назад, Императрица расхохоталась. Ну надо же! Эти разбойники глупы настолько, чтобы сразу начать поиски. Да с тем же успехом они могли слить карту в Межпланетную Сеть, вежливо подписав нужное место!  
— Проложите курс и сообщите «Неофиту», что мы вскоре к ним присоединимся.  
Никто не посмел задавать вопросов.

— Что это? — Эквиус рассматривал сложную кривую, вычерченную на трёхмерной голограмме карты.  
— Это координаты, которые показывали мои замечательные октеты, — Вриска стояла у пульта управления, металлической ладонью касаясь кнопок.  
— Бессмыслица, — поморщился механик. — Я помню, что одно из правил нашей сделки — «приказы капитана не обсуждаются, нет, совсем, нет, никак, и заткнись», но сейчас ты совершаешь глупость.  
— Да, я была такой идиоткой, — Вриска ухмылялась, — и просто ввела полученные цифры в корабельный компьютер! Система навигации очень сильно изменилась со времён Маркизы, поэтому мне пришлось покопаться в её дневниках...  
Потому что те объекты, на которые тогда ориентировались, двигались по используемой сейчас сетке координат, потому что они двигались относительно друг друга, и, что самое любопытное...  
На карте появилась обновлённые версия толкования цифр с граней октетов.  
— Но даже так — твоё сокровище движется.  
— Именно, — хмыкнула Вриска, разглядывая чуть искривлённую линию. — Поэтому мы идём на перехват.

— Они опять сменили курс.  
Каркат отстранился от панели управления и оскалился:  
— Какого лусуса они творят?! Их вектор колеблется, как квадранты тех троллей из ромкома про двух синекровных, которые служили разным высшекровкам и состояли между собой в алых отношениях, пока их лорды не узнали об этом и не приказали убить друг друга, но...  
— Тише! — Соллукс нахмурился и помассировал виски, недовольно глядя на монитор. — Лучше следи за ними, не то этот идиот начнёт ныть.  
«Этот идиот» недовольно дёрнул бровью и сделал вид, что препирательства слуг его не касаются, когда Каркат выдал новую порцию оскорблений.  
Соллукс продолжал отмахиваться от возмущений напарника:  
— То, что я взломал их бортовой компьютер, не означает, что я в ответе за их выкрутасы.  
— Ты взломал?! — вскинулся Каркат. — Мы, мы с тобой вместе сокрушали жалкое подобие защиты этого корабля, а теперь оказывается, что, блядь, ты у нас один молодец?!  
— Ты только орал на меня и мешался, — поморщился Соллукс. — А она была хороша.  
— «Она»? Кто, твою троллематку, такая «она»?  
— Система защиты «Клыка разума», — Сол нахмурился. — Очень умная система, весьма изобретательная на ловушки и загадки. Я едва сумел отвлечь её, пока взламывал; но она слишком хороша для ИИ.  
— Просто признай, что ты едва справился с обычным фаерволом!  
— Если ты не способен отличить фаервол от высокоуровневой... — Соллукс осёкся и задумчиво начал рисовать ногтем круги на пульте. — Да ну. Это даже не ИИ. Слишком хитрая система, как будто корабль подсоединён к псионику, но...  
— О, да ты, похоже, устроил с ней любовную переписку?! Мне уже отмечать заполнение твоей чёрной квадранты? А может, лучше не корпеть над захватом сокровища и просто создать глобальный чат для нас, этих отсосов с «Клыка разума», да хоть всей Империи, и там решать все вопросы, тролля друг друга по очереди?!  
— Заткнитесь оба!  
Эридан с достоинством выдержал два раздражённых взгляда.  
— Мы будем следовать за ними, а когда они приведут нас к сокровищу — уничтожим, — он выразительно коснулся Перекрестья Ахава.  
Соллукс в очередной раз задумался, стоила ли вся эта заваруха того, чтобы накопить денег и подать прошение о зачислении в Академию рулевых.  
Если на кораблях всегда происходит такая хрень, то так себе идея.

Вентиляционные шахты «Неофита» были достаточно широки, чтобы худощавые тролли могли по ним перемещаться: ещё первые путешествия в космос дали понять, что крайне важно иметь запасные выходы из любых помещений, а дополнительное пространство не создавало никаких проблем, только наоборот: больший запас для дыхания в случае сбоя системы жизнеобеспечения. Терези и Фефери пользовались этим, устроив себе что-то вроде гнезда в одном из складских помещений огромного корабля, иногда устраивая вылазки до камбуза или до других хранилищ. Особенно Тез нравилось подбираться к кают-компании или к мостику и, лежа почти у самого вентиляционного отверстия, вслушиваться в разговоры троллей.  
Их слова пахли мятой и черничным джемом, а ещё чем-то тревожным, и Тез повернулась поудобнее, стараясь разобрать каждое слово.  
— ...инструкций нет. Охрана принца мертва, сам принц исчез.  
— Но его приказ всё ещё в силе!  
— Разумеется. Мы легко можем обнаружить заложника по маячку под щиколоткой, дворцовая стража поделилась данными о частоте. Рулевой следует за пиратским кораблём, поддерживая ускорение, так что мы догоним их уже через несколько минут.  
— А потом?  
— Действуем согласно первоначальным указаниям.  
— О чём они говорят?  
Терези едва не вздрогнула: она так увлеклась чужой беседой, что не заметила, как к ней подползла Фефери. В голосе принцессы бурлило возбуждение, и Терези пришлось ответить шёпотом:  
— Мы догоняем пиратов, и...  
Корабль содрогнулся, раздался топот бегущих ног и беспокойные короткие команды.  
— Мы догнали их, — резюмировала Тез.  
— Ух ты! — счастливо прожурчала Фефери. — Я обязана это увидеть!  
— Феф, стой... — прошипела Терези недовольно, но та уже ловко карабкалась по шахте в сторону мостика.  
Мысленно осудив принцессу, Тез вздохнула и поползла за ней.

«Клык разума» был отличным кораблём, но тягаться с имперским крейсером не мог ни по силе орудий, ни по прочности, оставалась только скорость.  
— Капитан!  
— Сама знаю, что капитан! — огрызнулась Вриска. — Нам нужно срочно прыгать как можно дальше от этих ублюдков!  
— Я перевожу дополнительную мощность на вычисление, — просипел Эквиус. — Непета занята устранением неполадок в главном двигателе, но мне понадобятся ещё одни рабочие руки.  
— Пу-у-у-упочка, — Вриска резко развернулась к съежившемуся в углу Тавросу, боязливо дёргающемуся от каждого громкого звука, — настал твой звёздный час. Дуй в машинное и помогай Эквиусу — а не то тебя распылят на атомы вместе с нами!  
Она не стала говорить брошенному пажу, что «Неофит» не пытался уничтожить пиратов, а только обездвижить. Пусть понервничает — тем более, если будет вести себя хорошо, то можно будет высадить его потом где-нибудь на нейтральной территории, и пусть валит на все четыре стороны.  
Таврос, нервно сглотнув, рванулся в коридор под писк компьютера. Развернувшись к дисплею, Вриска скривилась:  
— А ты откуда взялся?... Чёрт с тобой, — она ухмыльнулась, подкинув октеты в ладони. — Никто не помешает мне выполнить обещание Маркизы. Ни жалкие гончие, ни ты, чёртов принц, ни вся армия Императрицы...  
Компьютер снова пискнул, высветив новые данные. Панель прогнулась от гневного удара металлическим кулаком, но выдержала.  
— Ты, твою троллематку, издеваешься... — прошипела Вриска, гладя на вспыхивающие в отдалении значки имперского флота.  
Неважно. Она сделает всё идеально, так, что никто не придерётся, и это будет её, Вриски Серкет, персональный подвиг, спасение Вселенной.  
Никто не посмеет отобрать у неё удачу.

Таврос щурился от ярких искр, пока Эквиус вскрывал какие-то панели и копался во внутренностях механизмов. Для него это было чем-то сродни магии, но не чарующе волшебной, а жуткой, как вой сирены.  
— Держи. Зажми. Отпусти и передай вторую отвёртку.  
Выполняя немногословные указания механика, Таврос не забывал глазеть по сторонам. Бояться уже не получалось, только сама Вриска внушала страх пополам с отвращением; а вот машинное отделение «Клыка разума» Таврос видел впервые. Это и вправду был хороший корабль, быстрый и маневренный, и его внутреннее устройство гармонично демонстрировало это.  
— Вставай. Пойдём, нам нужно переподключить её для расчёта прыжка.  
— Её?  
Эквиус не ответил, и Тавросу пришлось поспешить за ним вдоль труб и проводов, к запрятанной во внутренних системах корабля капсуле с...  
Таврос сглотнул, зажмурился и помотал головой.  
В центре «Клыка разума» находилась капсула сна с незнакомой девушкой. Её большие закрученные рога не могли скрыть даже пышные вьющиеся волосы, глаза были закрыты, уголки алых губ опущены вниз. Она как будто спала, но на боку капсулы можно было заметить датчики, регистрирующие мозговую деятельность.  
— Третью отвёртку. И кусачки.  
Спохватившись, Таврос принялся помогать Эквиусу, но от вопроса не удержался:  
— Кто это?  
— Спроси капитана, когда мы вырвемся отсюда.  
— Она мертва?  
— Её жизненные процессы частично приостановлены. Она в коме.  
Таврос проглотил слова о том, что со стороны Вриски было крайне жестоко обращаться так с какой-то девушкой, заставляя её заменять рулевых — а как иначе «Клык разума» смог бы так быстро перемещаться в космосе?  
В момент прыжка Таврос крепко держался за один из поручней, не отрывая взгляда от мигающих огоньков на капсуле сна. Он думал об одном: Вриска Серкет использует всех, кого только может.  
Нельзя ей доверять.

— «Клык разума» уходит, — лениво сообщил Соллукс. — Их уже спугнул «Неофит».  
— А, может, это ты проболтался своей незабвенной электронной подружке, что мы собираемся нагрянуть к ним с вооружённым визитом вежливости?! — Каркат уже вопил, размахивая руками. — Может, ты специально тянешь время, издеваясь над всеми нами?!  
— «Неофит» наводит на нас орудия, — тот, словно не замечая напарника, посмотрел на Эридана. — Что будешь делать, принц?  
Он впервые назвал так Ампору, и тот ощутил злобное удовлетворение, пусть в голосе низкокровного был сарказм. Потому что, чёрт возьми, Эридан и есть принц, и сейчас он покажет зазнавшимся наземным, кто есть кто.  
— Они хотят боя, — отчеканил Эридан. — Они его получат!  
Перекрестье Ахава было известным артефактом — и особенно потому, что способно было подключаться к кораблям троллей, увеличивая свою разрушительную силу в стократ, превращаясь из переносной пушки, дополненной гарпуном, в мощное орудие.  
Каркат с Соллуксом переглянулись. Они не особо верили, что вздорный принц вообще осмелится использовать свой козырь, тем более против имперского корабля.  
Но сейчас в глазах Эридана светилась королевская ярость.  
— Готовимся к залпу, — пробормотал Соллукс. — Запускаю.  
Каркат не отрывал взгляда от высшекровки, нервно наблюдая за каждым его движением: как подключает оружие, как вглядывается в появившийся на очках интерфейс и указатели целей, как целится — и как стреляет без малейших угрызений совести.

— Идиоты! Это «Осиротитель»! Не смейте открывать огонь!  
Капитан «Неофита», Латула Пайроп, нахмурилась. В её планы не входило конфликтовать с принцем Ампорой, чей корабль сейчас был на прицеле. Пираты ускользнули, а приказ не трогать морского принца был довольно ясным: потомок Дуалскара мог делать что угодно. Особенно после того, как похитил из хранилища предка его легендарное оружие — и смог им воспользоваться.  
— Готовимся к прыжку, — отдала приказ Латула. — Прикажите рулевому выбрать оптимальный курс для перехвата «Клыка разума».  
И тут «Осиротитель» дал залп. «Неофит» содрогнулся, едва выдержав один-единственный выстрел Перекрестья Ахавы, а «Осиротитель» уже готовился ко второму.  
— Вызовите их! — закричала Латула. — Немедленно!  
— Они принимают вызов, — откликнулся специалист по связи, — но...  
— Переключай на меня!  
На главном мониторе предстало недовольное лицо Эридана Ампоры. Латула ожидала, что принц окажется старше и суровее, но перед ней был высшекровный тролль, и следовало оказывать надлежащее уважение.  
— Ваше Высочество, — выдавила Латула. — Прекратите огонь.  
Пальцы принца лежали на рукояти Перекрестья.  
— Вы нанесли мне оскорбление, — процедил он. — Вы смели целиться в мой корабль.  
Латула могла бы поклясться, что позади принца кто-то недовольно пробормотал «Да отъебись ты от них уже, а?», но даже если и так, Ампора это проигнорировал.  
— Мы искали пиратов, похитивших пажа Высшекровного Принца Макары, — Латула выпрямила спину. — Мы следовали за их сигналом, Ваше Высочество.  
Тот оскалился в ухмылке.  
— Эти пираты — моя добыча, — заявил он.  
— Но у нас приказ...  
— Мне плевать на ваши приказы! — перебил её принц. — И я не желаю с вами разговаривать. Следующий выстрел будет в полную мощность, и ваш корабль станет космической пылью.  
Он потянулся к кнопке выключения связи, когда позади Латулы раздался звон упавшей решётки вентиляционной шахты и звонкий окрик:  
— Эридан! Что за ерунду ты булькаешь?

Терези считала, что это дело дурно пахнет, но принцессу невозможно было остановить. Высшекровка была сильнее тех, кто ниже её по гемоспектру, и легко бы пресекла любые попытки препятствовать ей, поэтому Тез просто следовала за Феф.  
А когда та легко высадила надёжно закреплённую решётку, чтобы осадить зарвавшегося принца-пирата, Тез решила, что разбираться с правонарушениями она будет позже.  
Двух незваных гостий тут же окружила охрана. Капитан корабля нахмурилась:  
— Тез?  
От старшей Пайроп пахло недоумением, но стоило ей заметить спутницу Терези, как оно сменилось страхом. Латула склонила голову.  
— Принцесса Пейшес, позвольте...  
Фефери проигнорировала её, подходя к монитору. Теперь они с принцем Ампора могли видеть друг друга с потрясающей чёткостью.  
— Фефери! — Весь мостик «Неофита» наблюдал, как принц покрывается смущённым фиолетовым румянцем. — Почему ты не во дворце?  
— Это ужасно скучно, — надулась та. — Ты сбежал, а почему мне нельзя?  
По лицу Эридана было видно, что любой свидетель этой сцены, посмевший кому-то рассказать о позоре принца, умрёт жуткой смертью.  
— У меня есть важное дело, Феф, ты ничего не понимаешь! — заявил он. Позади него кто-то громко заржал, но тут же заткнулся. — Возвращайся в океан и жди меня там! Ты представляешь, что устроит Императрица, когда узнает, что ты сбежала?  
— Не надо меня отчитывать! — возмутилась та. — Почему ты не взял меня с собой?  
На миг Эридан изменился в лице, но тут же гневно нахмурился.  
— Потому что здесь опасно! Капитан, как вас там, — он перевёл взгляд на подобравшуюся Латулу, — я пощажу вас только ради того, чтобы вы немедленно развернулись и доставили принцессу домой.  
Латула сжала зубы: у неё был категоричный приказ от принца Макары.  
— Простите, принц, но...  
— Но? — резко перебил её Ампора. — Вы смеете мне возражать?  
Латулу начала бить дрожь. Терези шумно втянула носом воздух: от её сестры пахло оттенками кадмия — смесью страха и паники, чернильным ужасом и индиговой ненавистью. Фефери стояла, скрестив руки на груди, и всем своим видом демонстрировала, что никто не смеет ей указывать.  
Ох уж эти царственные особы.  
Терези считала, что закон должен распространяться на каждого, не учитывая цвет крови. Она кашлянула, привлекая к себе внимание, и положила ладонь на плечо Фефери, чтобы понять, куда следует смотреть, чтобы принц видел её лицо.  
— А давайте справедливо разделим добычу, Ваше Высочество? — предложила она.  
Терези казалось, что воздух вокруг Латулы стал раскалённо-белым: не надо было читать мысли, чтобы услышать явное «Что ты творишь, Тез, что ты творишь?!».  
— Феф, что эта бирюзовокровная делает рядом с тобой?  
— Она моя подруга, между прочим! Мог бы вести себя более дружелюбно!  
Тез мрачно подумала, что, если бы не желание досадить своему дружку, вряд ли принцесса бы так легко возвела случайную знакомую на один уровень с собой.  
Эридан был того же мнения. Поморщившись, он снисходительно бросил:  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
— Вам — сокровища, нам — пиратов и их пленника, — Терези услышала достаточно разговоров, чтобы знать, что происходит на «Неофите». — И мы охраняем принцессу.  
— Если хоть волос упадёт с её головы...  
— Не упадёт.  
— Тогда догоняйте, — процедил Эридан и отключил связь.  
На мостике повисла оглушительная тишина. Фефери всё ещё дулась. Латула прижала ладони к лицу.  
— Что ты наделала, Тез, что ты наделала...

— Объединись с кораблём, — приказал Эридан. — Мы идём за «Клыком разума». Надо добраться до них ран-ньше.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы... — начал было Соллукс, поднимаясь со своего места, но Эридан схватил его за воротник и притянул к себе, яростно скаля зубы.  
— Я взял тебя, потому что ты чёртов псионик! Я должен обогнать их, я должен принести Феф сокровище! И я лично скормлю тебя лусусу Императрицы, если ты...  
— Хватит.  
Каркат положил ладонь Эридану на локоть.  
— Он понял.  
Соллукс, кивнув, поправил очки и рванулся в машинное. Каркат немедля отдёрнул руку и отвернулся к монитору — теперь управление кораблём было на нём. Он не стал ничего больше говорить, но Эридану казалось, что кто-то выжег на его веках одну и ту же повторяющуюся мысль.  
Не сдержавшись, он тихо зашипел, ненавидя собственную глупость.  
Он мог с самого начала просто позвать Фефери с собой.

Терези чуяла запахи троллей вокруг, читая их эмоции и чувства. Корично-сепийное недоверие, лимонно-кислый страх, алые сгустки ярости.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?! — не выдержала первой Латула.  
— Преследую убийцу, — Терези облизнулась, скалясь.  
Если бы не находящаяся рядом принцесса Пейшес, капитан не задумываясь бы отправила сестру под арест, но...  
Задыхаясь от быстрого бега, на мостик ворвался один из троллей-охранников, и Тез поморщилась: он него шёл пронзительный пряно-свежий запах.  
— Капитан, разре...  
— Что такое? — развернулась Латула.  
— Охрана у блока семь-дэ мертва, — тролль едва сдерживал панику, его голос дрожал, запах усиливался, укрепляясь в носу, забираясь в лёгкие, — их кровь... Она везде, капитан.  
Та мгновенно развернулась к незваным гостям.  
— Принцесса, — её голос был ровным, как натянутая до предела струна, — вы и ваша спутница...  
— Какая ерунда! — возмутилась Фефери. — Мы этого не делали! Зачем бы нам совершать такую жестокость?  
— Капитан! — подал голос один из ржавокровных, отворачиваясь от дисплея. — Рулевой связался с «Неофитом» и докладывает, что на корабле на три тролля больше, чем следует.  
Трое.  
Их было трое.  
— Принцесса, — голос Латулы дрожал — по натянутой струне ударили ногтем, — кто ещё был с вами?  
— Я никого не заметила, — пожала плечами Феф. — А ты, Тез?  
Терези отчётливо чувствовала запах крови и тёмной ярости.  
— Я тоже, — сказала она, слепо глядя наверх — туда, где по тёмным лазам вентиляции пробирался, прячась от охраны, третий непрошенный пассажир.

Дым сигарет скапливался под потолком небольшой комнатушки, где помещались лишь стол, несколько стульев и сейф — а ещё четверо дерситов, известных как Полуночная банда. После аннексии Дёрса и Проспита Альтернианской империей в обоих королевствах был введён комендантский час. Панцирники всегда воевали между собой, будучи лишь фигурами в разногласиях Чёрной и Белой Королев, и оказались совершенно не готовы к вторжению извне. Полуночная банда появилась как протест против альтернианских правил, против пустых улиц и против чужого диктаторства, с элегантностью и жестокостью истинных мафиози подмяв под себя Дёрс. Формально, всем заправлял офицер-наместник Её Имперской, занявший трон сбежавшей Чёрной Королевы, но эта видимость мало кого обманывала. Каждый знал: бунт не заставит себя ждать.  
Пиковый Проныра был умнее, чем его считали. А считали его предателем, потому что он передавал информацию Императрице — главному врагу подпольного сопротивления Дёрса. Лишь трое самых близких товарищей Проныры знали — их босс отделяет нужные крупицы полезных знаний, швыряя чужим осведомителям то, что сочтёт нужным, и выжидает, стравливая двух главных врагов маленьких королевств — императрицу Альтернии и Лорда Инглиша.  
Пиковый Проныра отложил в сторону ещё дымящуюся сигару и посмотрел на карту, разложенную на столе. На полупрозрачной поверхности из специального материала передвигались, мерцая, миниатюрные изображения кораблей: троллей, Инглиша, Дёрса и Проспита, нескольких мелких подопечных Империи...  
Но сейчас основные силы треугольником стягивались к проходящей через внешнее кольцо маленькой отметке.  
Похоже, в этой партии появился новый игрок.  
И докладывать о нём сразу не стоит.

— К-капитан...  
— Чего тебе?  
Таврос нерешительно переминался с ноги на ногу.  
— Мы с Эквиусом были в машинном, и... Там...  
— Ясно, — Вриска вздохнула и хлопнула ладонью по креслу второго пилота, призывая сесть рядом. — И что?  
— Кто это?  
Вздохнув, Вриска забралась с ногами на своё место и повернулась к Тавросу.  
— Ненавижу быть сентиментальной, Пупочка, поэтому ты забудешь о том, что сейчас услышишь, договорились? А не то твой поехавший принц найдёт тебя по кусочкам! — она моргнула пару раз, её глазной протез, похожий на настоящий глаз, потускнел.  
Таврос, сглотнув, кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от Вриски.  
— Три девочки дружили и устраивали вместе безобидные шалости, а потом одна навсегда ослепла, другая потеряла глаз и руку, а третья впала в глубокий сон.  
— То есть, — собственный голос показался Тавросу неуместным, — эта она в капсуле, да? Третья?  
Он не стал добавлять, что вряд ли «шалости» действительно были безобидными. Вриска нахмурилась.  
— Её зовут Арадия. Она — сердце и душа нашей корабельной системы, и когда мы доберёмся до Скайи, я верну её к жизни.  
«Нельзя ей доверять», — думал Таврос, но эта мысль словно уплывала. — «Нельзя, нельзя, нельзя».  
«Клык разума» продолжал мчаться в своей цели, опережая всех соперников.

В машинном отделении было жарко, но Непета всё равно продолжала висеть на шее у Эквиуса, подкручивающего разболтавшиеся детали.  
— Муррмне кажется, Таврррос и Мурриска — очень муррмилый мейтспурррит, — мурлыкала Непета над ухом у невозмутимого напарника. — Разве нет?  
По сравнению с её звонким голоском хриплый ответ Эквиуса казался гулом тяжёлых паровых машин.  
— Прекрати говорить глупости. Эти двое вообще не способны вступить в отношения, красные или чёрные. Мейтсприты должны искренне любить друг друга, а капитан на такое не способна.  
— Не будь таким злым! Мурриска пуррросто показывает коготки! Внутрри она муррмилая и пурршистая!  
Эквиус поморщился, гаечный ключ в его руках согнулся, словно сделанный из пластилина.  
— Она корыстная бессердечная злодейка, одержимая низменными желаниями и жаждой наживы.  
Непета надула губы, легонько ткнув Эквиуса кулаком в плечо.  
— А как же Таврррос?  
— Он уверен, что принц его спасёт, хотя я не понимаю, какой смысл Высшекровному принцу беспокоится о ком-то, кто настолько ниже его по гемоспектру. Говорили... — Эквиус на миг прервался, наклоняясь за новым инструментом. — Говорили, что у Высшекровного принца был мойрал, способный успокоить его ярость. Сомневаюсь, что этот паж тот самый, но...  
Непета фыркнула и перебралась к нему на колени.  
— Ты мешаешь мне работать, Неп.  
— Попуррробуй уберрри.  
У Эквиуса никогда не получалось с первого раза, потому что он боялся причинить Непете вред, а та пользовалась этим, шипя и царапаясь, как настоящая кошка.  
Он не догадывался, что та тоже бьёт не в полную силу.  
Они друг друга стоили.

Вриска заперлась в рубке, выгнав Тавроса прочь. Её цель была как никогда близка, и перед триумфом Вриска вновь обратилась к тому, с чего началась эта история — к дневникам Маркизы, легендарной пиратки прошлой эпохи, поставившей на уши всю Империю и державшую в страхе даже высшекровных. Говорили, к ней пылал чёрными чувствами сам Дуалскар, а такой чести удостаивались немногие; но героиней Маркизу делали не любовные подвиги. У неё была власть над троллями, у неё был сильнейший флот, и мало кто знал, откуда Маркиза черпает своё могущество.  
В дневниках была разгадка. Маркиза скрупулёзно записывала все важные события, координаты и даты, и Вриска потратила много лет на то, чтобы расшифровать её записи — язык троллей успел измениться с тех пор, многие понятия были незнакомы, а система координат и вовсе едва не подвела.  
«Договорилась с К. об обмене. Ключ от Скайи за её безопасность. Маленькая пугливая К. даже не подозревает, что любой бы прятал её, словно величайшее сокровище — и кто, как не я, может это сделать?»  
Эта запись была сделана до того, как Маркизу попытались взять в плен. В том бою особо нахальная бирюзовокровка ухитрилась лишить великую пиратку руки и глаза, и — арестовать. Ненадолго, конечно.  
«Космос неумолимо меняется. Космические ветра меняют свои направления, солнца сгорают один за другим; множество вариаций сменяют друг друга, а К. всё ещё не найдена. Октеты конфискованы, и Снисхождение, похоже, догадывается об их истинном назначении. Мне стоит вернуть их как можно быстрее, но пока металлическая рука непривычна, сложно даже удержать в руках меч».  
Немного времени — и Маркиза наверняка бы вернула своё.  
Но не успела.  
Вриска решила заполучить это сокровище вместо неё, и всё должно было, просто обязано было получиться ещё тогда, давным-давно — но проклятая слепая дура всё испортила, и так ей и надо!  
Вриска отложила дневники Маркизы, спрятав их за кодовым замком, и оглянулась на пульт управления. Она знала, что «Неофит» и «Осиротитель» как-то отслеживают её корабль, и это следовало прекратить немедленно.  
— Пу-у-у-у-упочка! — нежно пропела она, открывая дверь в рубку. — Мне нужно кое-что у тебя спросить!

Капитан Латула Пайроп налила себе энергетик, но не смогла выпить ни капли — руки дрожали так, что она боялась не донести кружку до рта. Она выделила для принцессы и сестры отдельную каюту: юная Пейшес никак не хотела успокаиваться, пока Терези не прошептала ей что-то на ухо. Латула подозревала, что Тез собирается устроить свою охоту на преступника, поэтому отправила охранять их покои своих самых лучших и верных солдат с приказом не выпускать и не впускать никого без предварительного одобрения капитана.  
«Неофит» продолжал преследование. Любой другой тролль остановил бы охоту, отправился бы в ближайший док и там эвакуировал экипаж и принцессу, а затем устроил тщательную проверку корабля. Если бы принц Ампора продолжил настаивать на своём, Латула довела бы разговор до письменного приказа, и можно было бы смело возвращать принцессу Императрице — та обещала присоединиться к погоне.  
Но дура Терези испортила всё: присутствовавший на мостике экипаж видел их разговор, и если кто-нибудь из них скажет Высшекровному принцу (в том, что этот психованный ублюдок найдётся, Латула даже не сомневалась), что была возможность продолжить преследование вместе, а капитан это проигнорировала...  
Пытки и казнь за неподчинение приказу.  
Вся надежда была на то, что флот Её Имперской уже близко, и можно будет передать им принцессу, не прекращая погони. Рулевой сказал, что уже чувствует приближение альтернианских кораблей, но в прыжке время текло иначе.  
Латула не могу отделаться от мысли, что она что-то не учла — и из-за этого всё пойдёт наперекосяк. Поэтому она поднесла коммуникатор к губам и приказала:  
— Вышлите ко мне четверых охранников посильнее, — она задумалась на миг, — и кого-нибудь из медиков.  
Лучше быть готовой ко всему.

Каркат щёлкал по клавиатуре почти автоматически. Его трясло от мыслей о происходящем, но больше всего его пугал Соллукс, валяющийся рядом на куче грязного тряпья. Псионик не приближался к восставанне и даже не спал, а просто лежал на сваленном барахле и смотрел в потолок.  
— Сол, — Каркат едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать орать, — у тебя кровь из носа течёт.  
Тот моргнул.  
— Знаю.  
— Ну всё тогда, вопрос решён! — не выдержал Каркат. — Знает он! А мне, конечно, надо заботиться о тебе, неблагодарный ты кусок дерьма, вытирать тебе носик и переживать, не подыхаешь ли ты, тварь продажная, ведь без тебя чёрта с два мы сами долетим обратно!  
Под аккомпанемент собственных гневных криков он вытер кровь с лица и шеи Соллукса наиболее чистой тряпкой из найденных, бросил взгляд на расплывшиеся на ткани горчичные пятна и отшвырнул обрывок в сторону.  
— Ты идиот, если думаешь, что я буду помирать ради этого придурка-принца, — Сол поморщился. — Он мне за это заплатит, уж поверь.  
— О да, разумеется, звонкие монеты порадуют твоё тахикардийное сердце, и кому какая разница, что ты не сможешь стать рулевым из-за того, что уже выдохся здесь!  
Соллукс промолчал, снова впившись взглядом в точку на потолке.  
— Послушай, — Каркату стоило немалых усилий приглушить голос, — Ампора двинутый, это понятно. Для меня он — единственный шанс, но ты-то... Ты не обязан просирать своё будущее, так какого щупальца ты продолжаешь находиться рядом с этим уебаном?  
Соллукс молчал, да так долго, что Каркат уже собирался выдать ещё одну громогласную тираду, но тут губы псионика разлепились, исторгая пару капель крови и один-единственный вопрос:  
— Что бы ты хотел изменить, если бы смог пожелать что угодно?  
Каркат дёрнулся, но тут же поник. Соллукс усмехнулся:  
— Разумеется, сменил бы свой цвет крови, какое ещё может быть желание у мутанта...  
— Твоего днищенского мнения не спрашивал! — рявкнул тот. — Тем более, ты промахнулся, телепат хренов, поэтому дуй в восставанну и приводи себя в менее похожее на трупа состояние, пока я пытаюсь не раздолбать эту посудину!

— Ты! — выпалила Вриска, едва завидев в сидящего в кают-компании Тавроса. — Ты-то мне и нужен!  
Тот затравленно вжал голову в плечи.  
— З-зачем?  
Сидящая рядом Непета толкнула в бок Эквиуса:  
— Я же говорррила!  
— Не знаю, что уж ты там говорила, — повернулась к ней Вриска, — но быстро тащите сюда сканер! Я почти уверена, что эта щуплая тушка скрывает в себе сигнализирующий о нашем местонахождении маячок. Я ведь права, Пупочка?  
Того начала бить дрожь. Маячок был последней надеждой на избавление: Таврос надеялся, что после ограбления сокровищницы «Клык разума» заляжет на дно, дав время охране принца на то, чтобы найти своего слугу.  
Молчание было намного красноречивее любого ответа. Эквиус принёс сканирующее устройство, но Вриска жестом остановила его.  
— Мы доверяли тебе, — протянула она, и в её голосе не было ни капли сахарной слащавости. — А ты хотел сдать нас Императрице? Тогда и мы будем с тобой по-плохому, — Вриска облизнула клыки, — да, Таврос?

Каюта, выделенная капитаном Пайроп для двух непрошеных пассажирок, отличалась комфортом, но Фефери, уверенно усевшаяся с ногами на широкую мягкую кровать, восприняла это с привычным равнодушием.  
— Ну же! — её журчащий голос звенел от нетерпения. —Ты сказала, что мы с тобой будем разбираться с этим убийцей! Но — какая досада! — нас поймали в крепкие сети, ты видела охранников? Я, конечно, могу с ними разобраться, но разве...  
Терези стояла посреди комнаты, слепо озираясь. Её ноздри раздувались, Тез жадно вдыхала воздух, впитывая и анализируя запахи. Лавандовый, освежающе-синий, цикориево-тёмный... Не то, всё не то. Фуксиевый запах Фефери почти перебивал искомое, но Терези не сдавалась.  
Горчичный, терпко-горький, солоновато-мятный — уже ближе. Медно-синий, кисло-зелёный...  
Фиолетовый.  
— Я чую его, — пробормотала она, но чуткая Фефери услышала.  
— И где он? — радостно улыбнулась она, обнажая ровные зубы.  
— Ищет тебя, как я и предполагала.  
Фефери радостно захлопала в ладоши:  
— Это будет увлекательнейшей охотой!  
Принцессе нечасто удавалось поучаствовать в ловле на живца. Бульквально.

Флагман Альтернианской империи находился в режиме изоляции: временно не принимались и не посылались никакие сигналы. Императрица сидела в капитанском кресле, барабаня когтистыми пальцами по подлокотнику и меланхолично оглядывая экипаж, присутствующий на мостике. Те передвигались почти бесшумно, лаконично, боясь лишним звуком или жестом привлечь внимание скучающей властительницы.  
Последними новостями, которые дошли до корабля, было известие об исчезновении младшей принцессы Пейшес, Фефери. Перед побегом принцесса оставила лусусу столько пищи, что хватит на четверть вариации, но если что-то случится...  
Её Имперской придётся бросать всё и возвращаться.  
Императрица дёрнула рукой, оцарапав металл с резким звуком. Она вернёт принцессу и заставит мелкую инфантильную мерзавку вернуться к исполнению своих обязанностей. Или убьёт её, как и всех предыдущих принцесс, так и не сумевших одолеть Императрицу.

В рубке «Клыка разума» царило неловкое молчание. Эквиус сидел на полу, возясь с кабелями подачи питания. Редкие вспышки мгновенной пайки озаряли его непроницаемое лицо, делая похожим на каменное изваяние. Понурившаяся Непета заняла кресло второго пилота. Вриска в капитанском кресле деловито подкидывала над ладонью октеты, мерцающие всё ярче и ярче. В этот раз наверх своего удобного комбинезона она накинула чёрно-синий камзол — копия легендарного одеяния Маркизы. В зазоре между перчатками и краем рукава виднелись брызги коричневой крови.  
«Клык разума» и его капитан ждали, словно расставивший сети паук, свою добычу.  
— Муррриска, — тихонько позвала её Непета. — Ты уверррена?  
— Мы шли наперерез, — торжествующе оскалилась Вриска. — А теперь нужно лишь подождать, пока сокровище само придёт к нам!  
— Муррриска, — Непета вытерла рукавом нос, неловко глядя в сторону, — ты нехорррошо поступила с...  
— Не смей читать мне нотации, мелкая кошкодевка! — мгновенно вспылила та. — Ты забыла, что он собирался сделать?! Он был бы только рад, если бы тебя и твоего потного дружка арестовали и казнили бы! Признайся, сколько гигабайт ты разослала с нашего корабля?  
Непета потупилась, закусив дрожащую нижнюю губу.  
— Можешь не отвечать, — Вриска покровительственно похлопала её по плечу. — Мне известно про твои запрещённые книжки, но мы, пираты, и так вне закона. И мы выживем — если не будем позволять слабакам-предателям портить нам жизнь. Мы ведь слишком крутые для такой ерунды, да?  
Резко запищало оповещение поисковой системы.  
— Это... — лицо Вриски скривилось в гневной гримасе. — Твою ж личинку, это чёртов «Осиротитель»!

— Не ждали, ублюдки?! — победно выбросил кулак вверх Каркат.  
Эридан даже не стал делать ему замечание: он и сам был охвачен азартом. «Клык разума» находился прямо перед ними, как подарок на день выкручивания.  
Соллукс сидел рядом с Каркатом и, сжав зубы, наблюдал за своим монитором.  
— «Неофит» идёт за нами с отставанием в несколько минут, — сообщил он, подняв голову.  
— Отл-лично! — Эридан вытащил Перекрестье Ахава и кивнул Соллуксу. — Подключай главное орудие. А ты, — он презрительно сощурился на Карката, — дай мне связь с ними.

Фефери недовольно надула губы:  
— Ты уверена?  
Терези осторожно кивнула. Феф устроилась поудобнее на мягких подушках кровати, взяла подругу за щиколотку, стараясь не щекотать, и нахмурилась:  
— Всё равно, это очень странный цвет. Нисколечки не царственный.  
— Зато вкусный, — облизнулась Терези. — Тем более, я дала своё согласие на это лишь с условием, что судья будет выбирать цвет, а судья здесь я.  
— Ла-а-а-адно, — протянула журчаще Фефери. — Но красить ногти красным... Хотя, нам всё равно нечего делать, пока мы ждём этого жуткого преступника, да?  
Терези кивнула. «Жуткий преступник» — звучало неплохо. У него уйдёт ещё некоторое время, чтобы добраться до Фефери, значит, пока можно расслабиться и поддасться странной прихоти принцессы, вознамерившейся сделать свою новую подружку симпатичнее. Не то чтобы Терези не хотелось попробовать, хотя смысл и пользу данного действа она ощущала весьма смутно.  
С другой стороны, было приятно чувствовать аккуратные руки принцессы, красящей ей ногти в сладко-красный цвет.  
Фиолетовый запах, окружённый смесью оттенков крови, приближался медленно, рывками преодолевая отрывки вентиляционных шахт. Кто бы это ни был, он выдохся и устал, и вряд ли сможет противостоять стоящей выше него по гемоспектру и полной сил подводной принцессе, которая с детства училась убивать других троллей и их лусусов.  
Едкий запах лака причудливо смешивался с запахом крови, впитавшимся в руки Фефери, и эта смесь казалась Тез удивительно успокаивающей.

— Привет, — торжествующе оскалился Эридан и дал залп.  
Когда мельтешение на мониторе прекратилось, а капитанша пиратов перестала шататься, он любезно продолжил:  
— У вас есть то, что мне нужно, жал-лкие бандиты. Отдайте это, и, может быть, я доставлю вас на «Неофит» живыми.  
— Ты не знаешь, с кем связался! — выкрикнула капитанша. — Я — неуловимая Вриска Серкет, наследница самой Маркизы Спиннерет Мэйндфэнг, величайшей пиратки...  
— Не трать время на попытки запугать меня, жал-лкая тварь, — Эридан продолжал презрительно кривиться. — Перед тобой принц Ампора, сын Дуалскара Осиротителя! Или, ты думаешь, любому дозволено назвать так свой корабль?  
Серкет гневно заскрежетала зубами. Каркат позади Эридана тихо пробормотал пару ругательств, но вряд ли их было слышно по общей связи.  
— У меня в заложниках паж Высшекровного принца, между прочим! Если не хотите...  
— Мне пл-левать на наземных! — Эридан начал целиться для второго залпа.  
На лице Вриски отразилось бешенство пополам с ненавистью.  
— Хорошо! — выкрикнула она. — И что же тебе нужно, Ампора?  
Эридан проигнорировал грубость — позже он казнит эту пиратку, сейчас главное было опередить «Неофит» и получить сокровище, дабы преподнести его Фефери. А потом можно будет и позвать Феф с собой, а, может, даже и вернуться с ней как с мейтспритом...  
— У тебя есть октеты, — снисходительно сообщил он. — Отдай их мне.

Латула в кои-то веки была уверена в том, что делает.  
— Простите, Выше Высочество, но мы не можем вам этого позволить, — она дала знак охранникам встать слева и справа от неё. — Мы сами займёмся поимкой убийцы, а вас переведём в более защищённые покои и обеспечим охрану не только снаружи, но и внутри. Не беспокойтесь, это будут тролли, достаточно высокие по гемоспектру, чтобы...  
— Но это же глупость! — возмутилась Фефери, уперев руки в бока, чуть ниже срединных линий. — Вы думаете, что я неспособна за себя постоять?  
И в этот момент заранее расшатанные болты вентиляционной шахты вылетели, и на принцессу набросился растрёпанный и перемазанный в чужой крови, но все ещё узнаваемый Высшекровный принц Гамзи Макара собственной персоной.  
Латула прикрыла рот рукой, в секундном замешательстве боясь даже слово проронить: ведь один неверный жест — и она будет виновна в гибели особы королевской крови! Гамзи выглядел ужасно, но Фефери легко увернулась от его удара, перехватив руку и, крутанувшись на пятке, отшвырнула Высшекровного принца к стене.  
— А ну прекрати! — звонко заявила она. — Что за неподобающее поведение?  
Гамзи, заворчав, поднял на неё красные от ярости глаза. Терези не видела его, но чувствовала, как дрожат все остальные: Латула, её охрана... Только Фефери не боялась.  
— Вот оно что, — вздохнула она. — Тогда учти — ты сам виноват!  
Как будто не боясь, что на неё вновь нападут, принцесса обернулась.  
— Капитан Пайроп! У вас есть охлаждающая восставанна?  
Конечно, специальные восставанны, созданные для длительного глубокого сна, имелись на каждом крупном корабле.  
— Да, но...  
— Принц Макара сейчас в состоянии ярости, — Фефери продолжала игнорировать Гамзи позади неё, подобравшегося для повторной атаки. — Мне придётся нанести ему серьёзные повреждения, чтобы успокоить.  
Высшекровный принц бросился на неё, но в последний момент, наклонившись и сбив с ног Феф, кинулся к ошеломлённой Латуле...  
...и, ярко засияв, стоявшая подле неё тролль в форме медика с нефритовой каймой резко выбросила ногу вперёд.  
Гамзи ойкнул, осев на пол.  
Латула прикрыла лицо руками. Фефери вжала голову в плечи и цокнула языком.  
Белое сияние угасло, и кожа нефритокровной вновь стала обычного серого цвета.  
— Я прошу прощения, — медик чётко произносила каждое слово, словно оно было отдельным предложением. — Но в данной ситуации я предпочла действовать на опережение. Полагаю, пара уколов смогут успокоить его на некоторое время, но в дальнейшем предпочтительно найти его мойрала.  
Терези и Латула переглянулись — если можно было использовать это слово по отношению к слепой девушке.  
— А был ли у принца мойрал?  
Латула бросила задумчивый взгляд на принца, которого уже осторожно поднимали тролли-охранники.  
— Он послал нас вернуть одного из его пажей, Тавроса Нитрама. Его отсутствие привело принца в ярость. Возможно...

Непета осторожно коснулась локтя Вриски.  
— Капитан, — прошипела она, — Наш корррабль повуррреждён...  
Вриска шикнула на неё, затем повернулась к монитору.  
— Даже если я дам тебе октеты, Ампора, ты не сможешь ими воспользоваться! Только я знаю, как расшифровать их показания... Или ты у нас умненький, и вместе с пушкой умыкнул у папочки то, о чём даже Императрица не догадывается?  
Недовольная мина Эридана была достаточно красноречивым ответом.  
— Тогда предлагаю сделку, Ампо-о-о-о-о-ора, — протянула Вриска, победно улыбаясь. — Хочешь сокровище? Его хватит на всех, уж поверь! Но если сейчас твои жалкие прихлебалы-следователи схватят меня и мою команду, то ты ничего-о-о-о-ошеньки не получишь. Отправь их домой, и я преподнесу тебе сокровище на блюдечке!  
— Жалкая ложь, — поморщился принц. — Я могу забрать его прямо сейчас.  
Почти одновременно раздались окрики Непеты и Соллукса: «Корррабль импурррии!» и «Слышь, нас догнали».  
Во вспышке перемещения возник «Неофит» — хищный дракон настиг добычу.  
На экранах связи появилась капитан Латула, рядом с которой стояли Фефери и Терези.  
— Я приказываю экипажу «Клыка разума» сдаться немедленно! — уверенно заявила Латула.  
— Тогда я уничтожу октеты Маркизы, — оскалилась Вриска, — и останусь единственной, кто помнит заветные координаты!  
— Не смейте вмешиваться! — вспылил Эридан. — Я приказал вам...  
— Капитан! — подал голос наблюдатель «Неофита». — Через пелену...  
— ...проходит незнакомый корабль, — Соллукс нервно облизнул раздвоенным языком губы. — Это...  
— ...совуррршенно не похоже ни на один из известных типов коррраблей! — Непета щёлкнула клавишами, выводя изображение на экран.  
Все три экипажа поражённо разглядывали необычный обтекаемый силуэт корабля незнакомого ранее типа. Никаких заострённых рогоподобных элементов, серебристая обшивка вместо привычных Альтернии ярких цветов; по бокам непонятного назначения устройства, а на срединной части корпуса — надпись на неизвестном Альтернианской империи языке.  
На арене появился новый игрок.


	3. Точка схода

Следуя предусмотренному Планом маршруту, корабль продолжал лететь. Всё, казалось, было просчитано: восемь пассажиров, восемь имён — Рокси, Джейд, Джейк, Роуз, Джейн, Дирк, Дейв, Джон. Ни у кого из них не было серой кожи, рогов или крупных острых зубов.  
Потому что восемь пассажиров корабля были людьми.  
Но уже год как пассажиров было не восемь, а девять.

Миссией экипажа была колонизация выбранной планеты: ещё задолго до их появления на свет были созданы чертежи корабля, проложен маршрут, затем открыты все необходимые технологии — и, разумеется, найдены носители подходящих генов. Никто не рассказывал детям, какие жертвы были принесены во имя их появления: Джона и Джейн воспитывали в полной опеке, одновременно развивая необходимые для лидерства качества характера, Дирка и Дейва, наоборот, непрерывно тренировали в самых экстремальных условиях, Роуз и Рокси сосредоточились на исследованиях, а Джейд и Джейк оказались похищены — их едва вернули в лабораторию с того тихоокеанского острова, куда их увезли взбунтовавшиеся опекуны. Каждый из детей был «улучшен» в соответствии с Планом, изменён для великой цели; более того, их требовалось обучить необходимым навыкам, поделить на два взаимодополняемых экипажа, при необходимости способных объединиться...  
И через три года полёта всё пошло наперекосяк, когда корабль поймал сигнал, идентифицированный как просьба о помощи.

Спасательную капсулу вскрывал Дирк, исполнявший на корабле обязанности инженера. Осторожно, стараясь не повредить незнакомую технику, он изучал открывающий механизм — и едва не вздрогнул, когда в лабораторию ворвался Джейк. Глаза Джейка сияли, как ярко-зелёные огоньки системы жизнеобеспечения; Дирк смотрел и успокаивался, зная, что всё в порядке.  
— Батюшки-святы, Дирк! Сие то самое чудо, что изволил обнаружить наш корабль?  
— Очевидно, да, — можно быть каким угодно превосходным специалистом, но когда объект обожания начал лезть под руку и задавать дурацкие вопросы, шансы повредить что-то увеличились катастрофически. Дирк на миг задумался и выбрал из двух зол меньшее. — Джейк, лучше позови остальных. Только не по общей связи, не хочу будить «бет».  
Энергично кивнув, тот развернулся и помчался со всех ног в кают-компанию.  
Несколько спокойных минут обеспечены: наверняка Джейн не захочет идти, пока Джейк не объяснит толком, что происходит, а в возбуждённом состоянии тот изъяснялся не так складно, обрушивая на собеседников невнятную гору слов. А Рокси будет ещё и шикать на него — мол, не шуми, бета-смена спит!  
За годы полёта Дирк успел изучить каждого из своих спутников; но лучше всего ему до сих пор было в одиночестве.  
Вернувшись к незнакомой технике, Дирк обнаружил выступающую панель, осторожно снял её — и по всему телу словно прошёл электрический разряд, не сильный, но ощутимый.  
Тут же верхняя часть капсулы с тихим шелестом отошла в сторону, являя взору странное зелёное создание за прозрачным шитом, похожее на гибрид змеи и гуманоида — обтянутый зелёной плотной кожей безносый череп, глубоко впавшие глаза, когтистые руки с гладкой чешуёй...  
— Господь Милосердный, что сие за чудовище!?  
Дирк резко обернулся. В дверях лаборатории стоял Джейк, позади него — Джейн и подтягивающаяся на носочках Рокси.  
— Сам ты чудовище! — Рокси пихнула Джейка локтем и пробилась вперёд. — По-моему, она очаровательна!  
— Почему это вдруг «она»?  
— А почему бы и нет?  
— Тише! — шикнул на них Дирк, бросив взгляд на молчавшую Джейн.  
Джейн назначили формальным лидером альфа-смены. Её короткие чёрные волосы прихватывал тиарбук — обруч, позволяющий наблюдать за чем угодно на корабле и передающий на линзы очков всю необходимую информацию — атрибут капитана.  
— Что ты смог узнать? — спросила она, чуть отодвинув в сторону продолживших вполголоса спорить Джейка и Рокси.  
— В основном то, что эта технология не сопоставима с известными, — Дирк пожал плечами. — Существо внутри — явно представитель гуманоидной расы, сходной с нами по размеру, и вполне логично, что им удобны те же механические действия, что и нам, поэтому аналогичные...  
— Глянь, она открыла глаза! — выпалила Рокси, указывая пальцем на капсулу.  
На панели замигали огоньки, затем стекло, отделяющее инопланетное создание от окружающего мира, отодвинулось. Острые клыки на зелёном черепе шевельнулись, и существо издало полушипение-полувой, но атаковать не собиралось. Джейн положила ладонь на плечо Джейка, потянувшегося к кобуре одного из своих пистолетов, и тут в механизме капсулы что-то щёлкнуло — на боковом дисплее появилась надпись.  
«Предпочтительнее не беспокойтесь! Я не буду причинять вам вреда!»  
Дирк быстро переглянулся с Рокси.  
— Машинный перевод.  
— Точняк.  
Джейн сделала шаг вперёд:  
— Кто ты и что ты здесь делаешь?  
Существо наклонило голову, видимо, ожидая, пока слова будут переведены, затем прошипело ответ.  
«Меня зовут Каллиопа. Я прячусь от моего брата».

Каллиопа не понимала, что происходит. Она постаралась восстановить в памяти предшествующие события: торжественный приём в честь прибытия Императрицы Альтернии, сопровождающая Её Имперскую на балу офицер с пронзительно-яркими лазурными глазами и клыкастой ухмылкой... Точно. Маркиза. Единственная, кто не стал обижать Каллиопу, а заботливо спросил, что за амулет у неё на шее. Маркиза, утащившая Калли в сторону от всех, сделавшая комплимент золотисто-бежевому платью (Калли шила его сама, потратив кучу времени на то, чтобы добавить кружева и жемчужины), и, что важнее — придумавшая план спасения Каллиопы от самого ужасного брата на свете!  
Калли отдала ей карту — особенную, херувимскую, передававшуюся из поколения в поколение, карту-ключ; Маркиза обещала найти Калли и увезти далеко-далеко — если только Каллиопа ей поможет.  
Каллиопа мало знала о мире за пределами своей комнаты, но в её любимых историях друзья всегда помогали, а Маркиза точно была другом. Где она сейчас?  
И где сама Каллиопа?  
Перед ней стояли странные существа: у них не было рогов, как у троллей, но и на панцирников они не походили, и, разумеется, это точно были не херувимы! Переводчик худо-бедно начал справляться со своей задачей, и Каллиопа смогла, наконец, понимать, что ей говорят.  
— Ты на нашем корабле, — сделала шаг вперёд женская особь с нежно-голубой отметкой на правом плече. — Меня зовут Джейн Крокер, я — капитан альфа-смены, второй пилот и медик, а это, — она указала на вторую женскую особь с ярко-розовой меткой и необычно белым цветом волос, — навигатор альфа-смены и второй стрелок, Рокси Лалонд.  
— Привки! — махнула рукой та, широко скаля зубы — Калли не была уверена, является ли это выражением симпатии, но почему-то с Рокси ей уже хотелось подружиться.  
— Это, — продолжила Джейн, — наш инженер, Дирк Страйдер.  
Тот сдержанно кивнул. Ещё одна особь, на этот раз мужского пола, с поразительно светлыми волосами — возможно, для этой расы такой окрас не является чем-то из ряда вон выходящим? Глаза инженера были скрыты за тёмными очками необычной формы, которой Калли никогда раньше не видела, на плече была оранжевая полоска.  
— А это биолог, бортмеханик и первый стрелок, Джейк Харли.  
— Сердечно рад приветствовать! — тот немедленно вылез вперёд, протягивая ладонь. Калли недоуменно уставилась на неё, и Джейк тут же отдёрнул руку. — Прощу прощения, леди, я запамятовал о различии меж нашими культурами, но позвольте мне загладить свой промах...  
Переводчик подвисал, сталкиваясь с незнакомыми словами: похоже, Джейк говорил нетипично даже для представителей собственной расы.  
Но у этой особи мужского пола были зелёные глаза и отметка такого же цвета на плече, и Каллиопе показалось, что это может быть чем-то вроде связи — может, его кровь тоже зелёная, как у неё? Возможно, он не плохой?  
— Теперича же предадим забвению сей инцидент и обратимся к изначальному камню преткновения, — продолжал тем временем Джейк. — Что за брат, о коем ты обмолвилась ранее?

Несмотря на то, что Каллиопа быстро поняла язык своих новых друзей, ей было сложно воспроизводить те же звуки. Поэтому она больше писала или рисовала — а рисовать она, как оказалось, умела потрясающе: за какие-то пару часов вся альфа-смена обзавелась своими портретами.  
Едва бета-смена проснулась и привела себя в порядок по форме, каждый был представлен Каллиопе. Лидер «бет», он же — первый пилот и заместитель капитана — Джон Эгберт, не раздумывая, протянул инопланетянке руку. Та, изумлённо моргнув, с величайшей осторожностью пожала его ладонь, стараясь не оцарапать тонкую кожу человека: она уже поняла, что означает этот жест. Джейд Харли, канонир и второй бортмеханик, пискнув от восторга, принялась изучать спасательную капсулу, но едва заметила рисунки, как помчалась за своими цветными мелками. Навигатор и связист «бет», Роуз Лалонд и Дейв Страйдер, посовещавшись, занялись капсулой вместо Джейд, и именно Дейв обнаружил кое-что интересное.  
— В памяти этой банки есть ещё один язык, — сообщил он, обернувшись. — По звучанию что-то типа компромисса между нашим и её фонетическим набором.  
Его глаза тоже были скрыты за тёмными стёклами, и Каллиопа начала подозревать, что это является частью какого-то ритуала или тонкостью этикета.  
— Полагаю, — Роуз подняла с пола оставленную Дирком отвёртку, — есть смысл попытаться изучить этот язык, дабы общаться без посредства переводчика или письма. Это может оказаться намного удобнее и дать нам важное преимущество. Если, конечно, Каллиопа знает его.  
Та кивнула.  
Так экипаж начал осваивать язык Альтернианской империи.

— Почему мы не можем оставить Калли у себя?! — возмутилась Рокси, едва Джон отвёл инопланетянку в сторону кают-компании.  
— Потому что она не какое-то домашнее животное, — нахмурилась Джейн. — И, если я верно поняла, за ней охотится её брат, обладающий немалой властью. Что за брат, от которого надо прятаться в спасательной капсуле в далёком космосе? Я не собираюсь встревать в конфликт инопланетной расы и подвергать нашу команду ненужному риску.  
— Но мы должны защитить Калли! — взвыла Рокси. — Нельзя бросать её одну! Что я ей скажу? «Звиняй, но мы зассали поругаться с твоим братом-мудаком, поэтому залезай обратно в капсулу и вали отсюда»?  
— Не надо утрировать!..  
— Я всецело уверен, что следует немедля встать на защиту дамы, терпящей лишения от своего собственного брата! — вмешался Джейк. — Разве ль возможно оставить леди без помощи в столь...  
— Откуда нам знать, что она нас не обманывает? — оборвала его Джейн. — Дирк? Скажи уже что-нибудь! Ты же знаешь, что если вся команда против капитана, то мне придётся подчиниться их дурацкому порыву! Разубеди их!  
Дирк, чей взгляд было невозможно рассмотреть за тёмными стёклами треугольных очков, держал паузу.  
— Ну же! — взмолился Джейк. — Скажи ей, что не подобает столь жестокосердно покинуть даму, находящуюся в бедственном положении! Дирк!  
Тот вздохнул.  
— Вообще-то, — произнёс он сухо, — я думаю, что Каллиопу следует оставить здесь. Её брат может быть лишь мелким хулиганом, а может быть и всесильным правителем, но есть ещё один фактор, влияющий на моё решение. Её капсула здесь уже многие годы, и если за это время её не нашли, то маловероятно, что обнаружат сейчас. Скорее всего, Каллиопу уже давно перестали разыскивать. Учитывая это, я предпочитаю оставить её и её капсулу на борту — чтобы изучить и извлечь максимум полезной информации.  
— Ди-и-ирк, — простонала Джейн под радостные крики Рокси и Джейка, бросившихся обнимать поддержавшего их товарища. — Я безумно надеюсь, что ты прав!  
— Божечки, я должна немедленно её обрадовать! — Рокси аж зарумянилась от восторга. —Калли будет счастлива!

Джон сидел на диване в кают-компании и вертел в руках свой тиарбук — он не очень любил его носить, в отличие от Джейн, почти не снимавшей свой обруч. К его плечу прислонился сонный Дейв, бормочущий себе под нос новые рифмы — наверняка всё время, отведённое для сна, он сочинял новые песни. На Земле всей восьмёрке предлагали любые варианты хобби, а от «бет» требовали освоить музыкальный инструмент — мол, помогает координации и всё в таком духе. Джон не очень в это верил, но Роуз утверждала, что игра на скрипке её успокаивает и помогает сосредоточиться. Фортепиано помогало Джону на Земле, но здесь у него остался лишь жалкий электронный звук, не шедший ни в какое сравнение с тем, к которому Джон успел привыкнуть. Джейд с её электрогитарой было проще, а Дейв вообще не заметил разницы — биты есть биты.  
Роуз сидела в кресле напротив и читала книгу: настоящую, старую на вид, в чёрной обложке. Непонятно, как она вообще протащила её на корабль, когда каждому разрешили взять минимум личных вещей. Светлые волосы Роуз были убраны ободком, оставлявшим лишь аккуратную чёлку, ухоженные пальцы скользили по строчкам.  
Джейд устроилась на полу посередине каюты, собирая какой-то механизм. В её причёске запутались цветные обрезки изоляции, словно разноцветные драже в лакрице; на пальцах пестрели резинки-напоминалки.  
— Что вы думаете о Каллиопе? — спросил Джон, продолжая вертеть в руках тиарбук.  
— Она — весьма интересное создание, — Роуз отложила книгу в сторону. — Несмотря на отталкивающую по человеческим меркам внешность, я могу с уверенностью заявить, что Каллиопа весьма дружелюбна и совершенно безобидна. Хотя, в тихом омуте... Её поведение весьма открыто, но за каждым её жестом стоит страх того, что мы вернём её обратно. Кем бы ни был её так называемый «брат», она действительно боится его. Возможно, нам тоже стоит поостеречься?  
Джон пожал плечами, и задремавший Дейв едва не упал, но тут же очнулся.  
— Хуйня, — заявил он, зевнув. — Мы сейчас как в одном из этих клишированных дерьмофильмов, где команда высокообразованных ебланов летит в космос, типа, абсолютно необитаемый, и наталкивается на неведомую херню. Кто готов выиграть приз и сказать мне, что случалось дальше с этими придурками?  
— Джейн проверила, и никаких вирусов или ничего подобного, — напомнила Роуз.  
— Этот сюжетный ход для слабаков с творческой импотенцией, — отмахнулся Дейв. — Я про тот, где пришелец выпиливает всю команду и делает из их костей зубочистки. Потому что эта зелёная девчонка может врать, никто об этом не подумал?  
— Дейв! — Джейд едва не подскочила, гневно сверкая глазами. — Ты что такое несёшь?!  
Джон осторожно положил ладонь другу на плечо.  
— Скажи, — он говорил негромко, — почему мы должны её оставить? Если бы ты считал, что она опасна, ты бы просто, ну, избавился от неё.  
Джон не стал добавлять «Потому что ты любишь нас настолько сильно, насколько это вообще возможно». Он знал, что оба Страйдера нечасто проявляли эмоции.  
Дейв хмыкнул.  
— Потому что даже если она лжёт, то всё равно остаётся великолепным источником информации. Космос — вот ведь ебучая внезапность! — обитаем, и нам надо узнать о его обитателях как можно больше. Если наша зелёная чика — та, за кого себя выдаёт, то всё будет зашибись. Если нет, то она будет хитрить и сливать нам столько инфы, чтобы выжить самой — так что надо лишь держать её при себе.  
— Решено! — хлопнул в ладоши Джон. — Надо сообщить «альфам»!  
Каллиопа осталась на корабле по дружному решению обоих лидеров.

На полу кают-компании валялись разноцветные фломастеры.  
— Это что, я? Ох, что я несу, тут же подписано — Рокси!  
На картинке была изображена девочка семнадцати лет, размахивающая огромной гарпунной пушкой. Ярко-розовые глаза девочки блестели, светлые волосы растрепались, завиваясь у кончиков; удобный скафандр был изображен в мельчайших деталях — и дополнительный клапан для шлема, валявшегося сейчас в стороне, и укреплённые пластины на локтях, плечах и коленях, и блики на эластичном материале...  
— Калли, ты просто чу-у-у-удо! — Рокси обняла Каллиопу, расцеловав в обе щеки. — Я тут даже красивее, чем в жизни!  
— Я и твою сестру нарисовала тоже! — Калли оскалилась, улыбаясь. — Вот!  
Роуз была изображена за изучением очередной карты. Она склонилась над столом, задумчиво расчерчивая стилусом грани трёхмерной проекции, а неизменный ободок придерживал волосы.  
— Мрачная, как всегда, — хмыкнула Рокси.  
Каллиопа неловко пожала плечами.  
— Мне жаль, что я ей не очень нравлюсь, — с сожалением прошептала она, поглядывая в сторону настоящей, не нарисованной Роуз, сидящей в кресле в углу комнаты и читающей свой любимый фолиант в чёрной обложке.  
— Глупости, Калли! — тут же возмутилась Рокси. — Она прост по жизни такая, ну, немножко суровая зануда! Но на самом деле, чесна, она милая!  
Каллиопа не стала говорить, что весь год её нахождения на борту Роуз разговаривала с ней подчёркнуто вежливо и держалась на расстоянии, то и дело утыкаясь носом в карты, книги или схемы. Калли мало что понимала во взаимоотношениях людей — теперь она знала, как называется их раса, — но также она знала, что такое поведение выдаёт нежелание общаться.  
— Глупости! — повторила Рокси, выслушав объяснения. — Рози — милашнейшее создание, сис просто, ну...  
Она придвинулась ближе и понизила голос, заставляя Калли навострить уши.  
— Понимаешь, — тихо начала она, — Раньше Рози была совсем не такая. Мы с ней обожали котиков, волшебников и науку — я, блин, обожаю их до сих пор! И нас с детства держали вместе и учили всяким полезным штукам типа оказания медицинской помощи, физики-шмизики и прочему, и если мне, в общем-то, было норм, пока учёные чуваки пичкали нас тщательно выверенными навыками, то Рози... Короче, ей не понравилось, что нами будет командовать кто-то ещё, и что кто-то другой строит нашу жизнь за нас. Она начала свой тихий бунт, и не рассказывала мне, знаешь, боялась, что ли, берегла. Я прост не знала, а потом пришла её опекун и давай читать нотации, мол, какого чёрта и всё такое... И тут я узнаю, что моя сис почти сломала им всю систему, и они едва не потеряли её, и как-то в этом был замешан кот...  
— Кот?  
— Ну да, Рози нашла его и пожалела, и его мяуканье спалило её укрытие, или что-то типа того. Она никогда не делилась со мной этим, понимаешь?  
Каллиопа вздохнула.  
— Я понимаю, — негромко пробормотала она, — что значит жить в ожидании исполнения чужого плана, осознавая, что ты лишь, по сути, жалкая марионетка.  
Рокси широко улыбнулась и похлопала Калли по плечу.  
— Тогда не парься и подойди к Рози, покажи её свою классную картину!  
Каллиопа послушно сделала несколько шагов в сторону Роуз, затем опасливо обернулась. Рокси показала ей поднятый большой палец и подмигнула.  
— Извини...  
Роуз тут же подняла взгляд от книги.  
— Что такое, Калли?  
Даже дружеское обращение было сдобрено чётко отмеренной дозой тепла: коллеги, но не больше. Казалось, дистанцию между собой и собеседницей Роуз выверяла с точностью до миллиметра.  
— Я... Я нарисовала твой портрет!  
— Очаровательно, Калли. — Роуз с интересом рассматривала поданный ей лист бумаги. — Я думаю, твой художественный талант, несомненно, потрясающий, и тебе следует уделять ему больше времени. Мне очень льстит то, что ты выбрала в качестве объекта изображения меня, хотя, очевидно, ты изобразила уже каждого из наших экипажей, и не по разу?  
— Конечно! — та быстро закивала и отчаянно предложила. — Хочешь взглянуть?  
— Позже — с удовольствием, — накрашенные чёрной помадой губы изогнулись в едва заметной вежливой улыбке. — Сейчас, прошу меня простить, я увлечена чтением.  
Каллиопа неловко переминалась с ноги на ногу. Можно было уйти — так Калли делала обычно, но сейчас... Почему бы не попытаться?  
— А что ты читаешь?  
Роуз бросила на Калли по-настоящему заинтересованный взгляд.  
— «Гримуар». Энциклопедия наиболее жутких созданий вселенной.  
— Ох! — Калли прижала ладони ко рту. — Это же очень страшно!  
— Все эти страхоужасы — вымысел, порождение корчащейся в ужасе перед неизведанным человеческой фантазии. Их названия — имена людских кошмаров, их слабостей и страхов, но не более.  
— Тогда зачем ты её читаешь?  
Улыбка Роуз стала шире.  
— Чтобы узнать, как зовут моего.  
Каллиопа знала, как зовут её кошмар, потому что он долго являлся ей в пугающих снах, и тогда Калли просыпалась по ночам и плакала в плечо Рокси, пока та гладила её по лысому черепу и шептала что-то вроде «Пст, подруга, всё будет о'кей, чесна».  
Кошмар Каллиопы звался Калиборн.

Спарринг был отличным времяпрепровождением для Страйдеров: прочистить голову, размяться, решить любые разногласия. Иногда к рукопашным сражениям присоединялся Джейк, сходивший с ума от борьбы, но между собой Дирк и Дейв разбирались исключительно на мечах. Слов не требовалось, движения были почти бесшумны — лишь резкие выдохи да звон клинков. Дирк любил эти сражения с самого детства, Дейв — привык, да и так было проще держать себя в форме.  
— Что с тобой? — Дирк первым нарушил тишину, парируя удар. — Ты вообще здесь?  
Вместо ответа Дейв сделал резкий выпад, уйдя в сторону от атаки, и, развернув клинок, ударил в ответ.  
И тут же отскочил назад, с ужасом глядя на порез на шее брата. Всего лишь царапину — но ещё бы немного...  
— Ты мне чуть голову не отрубил, — Дирк нахмурился. — Дело не только в усталости, бро. Что случилось?  
Тот отвернулся, продолжая крепко сжимать побелевшими пальцами меч. Он раньше никогда — ни-ког-да! — не был так близко от того, чтобы по-настоящему навредить Дирку, и даже тот идиотский случай, когда Дейв запнулся на лестнице и...  
— Бро, — Дирк бесшумно оказался возле него и за плечи развернул к себе, — ты мне едва кожу задел, ерунда. Но с тобой происходит что-то посерьёзнее.  
Отстранившись, Дейв сел на пол, положив рядом меч, и вопросительно взглянул на брата. Тот тут же опустился рядом, скрестив ноги.  
— Я всё время на связи, бро, — начал Дейв, глядя в сторону, — слушаю космос, как грёбаный смотритель маяка.  
Он замолчал и потёр шею, всё ещё избегая смотреть Дирку в глаза. Тот молчал, давая возможность сформулировать свои мысли и высказаться.  
— Бро, — наконец выдавил из себя Дейв. — Я начал слышать их. Пока это фоновое, знаешь, как помехи, но я знаю, я чувствую, что это совсем другой ритм, звук иной природы.  
Он вновь затих, после чего выдохнул едва различимо:  
— Я даже Джону пока не говорил. Всё равно ещё ничего конкретного, можно списать на глюк, но я-то знаю — мы больше не одни.  
Дирк положил руку ему на плечо, притягивая ближе — но не слишком близко. Ещё давным-давно Страйдеры уяснили, что любое проявление чувств — слабость, и карается безжалостно, от высмеивания до скрупулёзных вопросов от психологов проекта. Сражение было единственным способом выразить эмоции. Даже здесь, далеко от Земли, обладатель звания командира мог воспользоваться своим тиарбуком и узнать о происходящем на борту всё. И неважно, что Джейн и Джон клялись, что никогда так не делали без чужого ведома.  
— Знаешь, — Дирк шептал Дейву почти на ухо. — Я думаю, они подозревали это. Иначе бы не стали учить нас убивать.  
Сейчас был не лучший момент, чтобы поделиться с Дейвом найденным в системе глюком.  
Дирк не стал об этом говорить, предпочтя насладиться молчанием и близостью.

В машинном отделении непрерывно звучала негромкая симфония из гулов разной тональности, в которой выделялось низкое гудение главного двигателя. Среди множества зелёных ламп на полу валялся Джейк, подложив руки под голову и прикрыв глаза. Стоило Джейд войти, он тут же вздрогнул и пожаловался, приподнимаясь на локтях:  
— Прискобрная нехватка солнца!  
— И поэтому ты предпочитаешь греться в лучах главного реактора? — Джейд изогнула бровь и упёрла руки в бока, но тут же рассмеялась. — Если честно, я тоже люблю его! Мне кажется, он придаёт мне сил! Тем более, мы с тобой специально были улучшены для работы с радиацией, так что нам она не так страшна, да?  
— Ежели господа учёные где-то совершили досадный промах, то мы узнаем об этом многим позже, — Джейк вновь счастливо развалился на полу.  
Джейд улеглась рядом и вытянула ноги.  
— Как думаешь, мы встретим в космосе ещё друзей? Мне кажется, было бы классно встретить побольше таких мальчишек и девчонок, как Калли!  
— Ох, я, признать, был бы весьма рад, однако ж меня повергают в беспокойство её речи о брате...  
— О да! Этот Калиборн — очень хамский тип! Но я уверена, что мы найдём и кого-то хорошего! Нашли же мы Калли, да?  
— Ох, мне невыносимо стыдно от того, что по первости я полагал её кем-то страшным! Но, быть может, мы встретим кого-то ещё более необычного?  
— Например, дамочек с синей кожей?  
— Ох, уважаемой леди не следует так высмеивать слабости своего брата!

Когда часы бодрствования обеих смен совпадали, устав предписывал командирам встретиться и обсудить произошедшее с момента предыдущего собрания. У Джейн и Джона эта обязанность превращалась в дружеские посиделки с чаепитием и печеньем, которое Джейн пекла специально для него, стараясь сделать не слишком сладким. Они могли не экономить продукты: маршрут был проложен с учётом пополнения запасов материи, из которой синтезировалось почти всё необходимое, поэтому и появление девятого пассажира корабль перенёс без проблем.  
Джон отхлебнул молока и поморщился: вкус был почти неотличим, но... Синтезированные продукты отдавали какой-то фальшью, и привыкнуть к этому привкусу не получалось, хотя Джейд и Дирк клялись, что всё должно быть идеально, и это только Джону что-то кажется неправильным.  
— Кое-что случилось, — начала Джейн без всяких предисловий, и Джон едва не подавился печеньем. — Пока вы спали, Рокси болтала с Каллиопой, и та вдруг обмолвилась о кое-чём новом.  
— Да ладно? Хех, и что же это?  
Каллиопа всё время рассказывала что-то новое. Роуз и Рокси общались с ней каждый день, выведывая новую информацию о том мире, куда они направлялись. Джейн предлагала сменить маршрут, но её никто не поддержал, поэтому ей приходилось, сцепив зубы, вести экипаж к заведомой опасности. Благо, на основе рассказов Каллиопы Роуз составила что-то вроде справочника — указав, разумеется, что это данные от одного-единственного источника, который может быть пристрастен.  
Выученный язык оказался сам по себе источником информации, Дейв копался в нём, выискивая соответствия и несоответствия лексики, но результатами делиться отказывался. На все расспросы Джона он лишь хмыкал, ерошил тёмные волосы своего командира и отмахивался, мол «если слов для чего-то нет, чел, то и этого нет, сечёшь?».  
— Она сказала, что мы уже близко.  
Джейн произнесла это максимально серьёзно, и вот тут Джон насторожился. Он отвык, что происходит что-то действительно опасное, но то, как его сестра хмурилась, сжимая губы...  
Господи, осознал Джон, они все сейчас в чужом космическом пространстве, и это действительно опасно!  
— Близко к чему?  
— Она сказала, цитирую перевод Рокси, что «мы уже близко к месту встречи».  
— С кем?  
— Я не зна...  
Посреди её слов громко запищал сигнал общего сбора.

Остальная команда вместе с Каллиопой ждала своих лидеров на мостике. Калли нервно смотрела на экраны, теребя рукав, и Джейн резко окликнула её:  
— Калли, это те, кого ты ждала?  
Та обернулась, мотая головой. Её ресницы дрожали.  
— Я н-не знаю...  
— Они вызывают нас, и работа их систем чем-то похожа на обнаруженную в капсуле Калли, — Дейв прижимал наушник к уху. — Не очень секу, о чём они, но звучит знакомо.  
Джейн внимательно смотрела на главный экран, где среди космического пространства зависли три корабля незнакомой ей конструкции, но явно принадлежащие одной и той же расе: их корпус был украшен рогоподобными выростами, обтекаемая форма с чуть наклонёнными вниз боковыми элементами... И необычного цвета: один был тёмно-синий, другой — тёмно-фиолетовый, а самый крупный — идеально белого цвета, словно вырезанный из плотной бумаги.  
Сейчас решение должна была принимать Джейн.  
— Давайте ответим.


	4. Точка рандеву

Прокуренная штаб-квартира Полуночной банды едва вмещала в себя собравшихся. Кроме Пикового Проныры и тройки его коллег по ремеслу здесь находились ещё несколько дёрситов — весьма важные персоны.  
— Что ж, Мэр, — Проныра сидел за столом, пока его банда рассредоточилась по углам комнаты, — ваше предложение как нельзя вовремя.  
Мэр и Пиковый Проныра были полными противоположностями. И дело не только во внешности: худощавый высокий Проныра и маленький округлый Мэр. Если Проныру боялись даже панцирники за пределами Дёрса, то о Мэре отзывались, как о «добродушном и приятном парне». Мэра никто не избирал, но именно он объединил все подпольные группировки, пока на троне восседал один из офицеров Её Имперской. По слухам, друзья у него водились даже на Проспите; Мэр обладал властью, но использовал её умело.  
И ему хватило ума ни разу не встать на пути у Полуночной банды.  
За его спиной стоял невысокий дёрсит в форме регулировщика, едва не звеневший при каждом движении — так обвешиваться оружием мог только безумец, но этот тип сумасшествия Проныра одобрял. У двери курила сигару в мундштуке высокая леди в плаще, казавшаяся знакомой, но широкие поля шляпы не давали разглядеть её лица.  
— Императрица отозвала флот, и сейчас самое время вернуть Дёрсу и Проспиту автономность, — продолжил Пиковый Проныра. — С этим я согласен, но будет глупостью на этом остановиться.  
Мэр поднял брови, ожидая продолжения.  
— Мы не можем только защищаться, ожидая повторного захвата, — Проныра развернул карту, над которой тут же замерцали изображения кораблей и звёзд. — Мы должны нанести удар.

«Неофит» установил связь с незнакомым кораблём, присоединив его к уже созданной сети. Едва изображение на дисплее обрело чёткость, по мостику разнёсся дружный вздох удивления. Терези принюхалась — пахло необычно, не как от троллей или панцирников.  
— Какие уродливые, — пробормотал Эридан. — Это что ещё за мягкотелые твари?  
Вриска первая поняла, что говорит женская особь незнакомого вида. Ещё бы! На этом устаревшем варианте альтернианского и был написан дневник Маркизы!  
— Я — капитан Вриска Серкет, и если хотите наладить контакт, то говорите помедленнее! — выкрикнула она, мысленно проклиная общую связь. Меньше всего хотелось сейчас делиться секретами с кем-то ещё. — Вы разговариваете на древнем наречии, и мне сложно разобрать, что вы там лопочете!  
У Вриски получалось нечто среднее между старым языком и новым, и поэтому её могли понять и остальные тролли, хотя и через слово.  
— Какой атавизм, — Эридан потянулся к оружию. — Не проще ли их уничтожить?  
— Идиот! — не выдержала Вриска. — У них то, что нам нужно!  
— Они такие забавные! — отпихнув Латулу, Фефери выступила вперёд, вглядываясь в изображение. — Мне кажется, с ними можно поладить! Капитан Серкет, а можете спросить их, кто они и отпруда?  
Даже Вриска не сразу сообразила, что принцесса обращается к ней.  
— Ага, шас, — фыркнула она, но вопросы перевела, добавив кое-что ещё.  
«Вы знаете о договоре с Маркизой?»  
Выражение лица незнакомой особи не изменилось, но рядом с ней появилась ещё одна с — Гогподи Бобже! — светлыми волосами! Светлыми! Это даже выглядело гадко, и Вриска, поморщившись, передала их ответ.  
— Они называют себя «людьми». Прибыли из настолько далёкой задницы космоса, что её даже нет на наших картах, поэтому она никак не называется!  
«А ещё она сказала, что у них на борту есть то, что я ищу, но это вам знать не обязательно!»  
— Это заразно?  
— Эридан! — Фефери укоризненно моргнула полупрозрачными дополнительными веками. — Не будь таким отвратительным!  
— Я не... Каркат, какого морского дьявол-ла ты творишь?!  
— Тебя, блядь, забыл спросить, — огрызнулся тот. — Сливаю этим убогим созданиям данные о современном альтернианском в надежде, что ничтожные выродки смогут его воспринять, и нам не придётся полагаться на точность перевода закоренелой преступницы.  
Пискнул сигнал о входящем ответном сообщении.  
«сам ты хуй  
хотя спасибо за чтиво чувак мы ознакомимся и заценим».  
— Они неплохо справляются для ничтожных выродков, — съехидничал Соллукс, но тут Эридан шикнул на них.  
На линзах его очков появилась метка цели, и наводилось Перекрестье на ничего не подозревающий «Клык разума». Ещё бы чуть-чуть...  
— Эридан! — Фефери топнула ногой. — Прекрати! Капитан Серкет...  
— Да-да, принцесска?  
— У вас на борту есть паж Высшекровного принца Макары, — Фефери вежливо улыбалась во все свои острые зубы. — Отдайте его нам, и тогда мы, может быть, мирно разойдёмся.  
Стоящая рядом Терези мысленно отметила, что это обещание дала другой тролль, а не она. Правосудие не идёт на компромиссы.  
Вриска на миг задумалась. Паж и вправду был теперь бесполезен, он всё равно бы скоро издох, а его кровь отмывалась так долго, что...  
Но Маркиза на её месте никогда бы не позволила отобрать свою добычу!  
— У меня есть идея получше, — объявила Вриска. — Ваш драгоценный паж о-о-о-о-о-о-о-очень плохо себя вёл, поэтому был наказан и сейчас плохо себя чувствует! Если хотите помочь бедняжке, то, — она оскалилась, — вышлите сюда медика, пусть лечит этого нытика! А потом, возможно, я отпущу их!  
Латула крепко сжала зубы: она прекрасно понимала, что тогда у пиратки будет два заложника вместо одного. Но...  
— Это не проблема, капитан Пайроп.  
Возле неё стояла та самая нефритокровная, что остановила вышедшего из себя принца Макару.  
— Я могу отправиться к ним, — медик улыбнулась. — Думаю, для них будет затруднительно причинить мне вред.  
Её аккуратные клыки притягивали внимание, и Латула, сглотнув, кивнула:  
— Спасибо, — беглый взгляд на нашивку, — Марьям.  
— Прошу, капитан, зовите меня просто Канайя. Этого достаточно.  
— Хорошо, — Латула повернулась к монитору, — «Клык разума», готовьтесь принять транспортную капсулу с медиком.

— Я продолжаю их слушать, они переговариваются между собой, — отрапортовал Дейв, придерживая наушник. — Давай, сис, ты справишься.  
Роуз быстро проглядывала присланную с одного из кораблей информацию. Рокси поклялась, что это точно не вирус, и так и оказалось — им преподнесли современный справочник языка Альтернии.  
Каллиопа отсиживалась в углу рубки, не желая попадать в кадр.  
— Обещание Маркизы, — она бормотала себе под нос. — Но где же сама Маркиза? Она обещала, что найдёт меня, едва я пройду через пелену...  
— Та рогатая назвала нашу речь «древней», — Дейв нахмурился. — Похоже, твоя Маркиза умерла давным-давно.  
Каллиопа тихо всхлипнула.  
Джон повернулся в кресле пилота, оглядываясь на сидящую на месте капитана Джейн.  
— Джейк с Джейд на пушках, Дирк в машинном, — в его глазах горел азарт. — Всё так же, как на тренировках!  
Рокси, работающая с шаровидной голограммой для навигации, чертыхнулась; Роуз бросила на неё недовольный взгляд и вновь вернулась к чтению.  
— Джейни, — Рокси пригляделась, затем увеличила масштаб карты, — тут к нам, походу, ещё какие-то чуваки тащатся. Я не в курсе, кто это, но...  
— Это Её Имперская! — выпалила Вриска на древнем наречии. — И, — она выругалась на более привычном языке, — твою ж троллематку, это Лорд Инглиш!  
Из сияющих звёздами глубин космоса появились очертания не одного и не десятка, а более чем сотни кораблей: огромных, ярко-красных, с рогатыми выростами и с символом власти Императрицы. Впереди летел самый крупный и многопалубный, направляясь точно наперерез кораблю колонистов с Земли.  
А с правого фланга горели зелёные огни ещё одного флота, несоизмеримо большего, но уже нагонявшего альтернианский.  
Каллиопа перепугано пискнула.  
— Кто такой Лорд Инглиш? — Джейн старалась не торопиться и говорить отчётливо.  
— О-о-о-о-о-о-о-о, — протянула Вриска, — это настолько жестокий и властный правитель Зелёного Народа, что даже наша рыбья Императрица готова таскать свою царскую жопу к нему ради подписания мирного договора! Он — Лорд Времени, имеющий доступ к неограниченной силе Скайи, существовавший задолго до собственного рождения...  
— Он мой брат, — тихо всхлипнула Каллиопа. — И он пришёл за мной...

Едва корабль Императрицы вышел из прыжка, как Она рявкнула:  
— Доложить обстановку!  
— «Неофит» здесь, Ваше Императорское Величество, рядом с ним «Осиротитель» и «Клык разума»... Постойте, ещё один корабль! Мы не можем определить...  
— Изображение! — прошипела Императрица.  
Её глаза сузились, пока она рассматривала незнакомое судно. Это не было похоже на херувимские корабли, но Её Имперская знала — её будущее оружие именно там. Маркиза допустила ошибку, строя заговоры, но октеты оказались слишком крепким орешком — а возвращать их Лорду Инглишу Императрица не спешила. В её планы входило когда-нибудь нагнуть и этого ублюдка, который...  
— Ваше Император...  
— Вижу! — прорычала та. — Всем кораблям: развернуть орудия на четыре часа! Навести на корабли противника! Огонь!  
Пространство прорезали лучи залпов — и перекрестились с ответными.  
Война между Альтернианской империей и Лордом Инглишем началась.

Рокси отошла от навигаторского стола и села рядом с Каллиопой.  
— Он пришёл за мной, — проскулила та. — Калиборн пришёл за мной...  
— Тише, Калли, не парься, — Рокси осторожно обняла её, — мы всё разрулим...  
— Он уничтожит их, уничтожит их всех, а потом доберётся до вас, и убьёт вас тоже, а когда он найдёт меня...  
— Не-не-не, Калли, ну, хватит, он не найдёт тебя!  
Каллиопа поднялась так резко, что едва не сбросила Рокси на пол.  
— Да! — её глаза засияли, переливаясь, словно чёрный перламутр. — Он не найдёт меня!  
Воздух вокруг неё завибрировал, Рокси бросила взгляд на голограмму над своим столом — и ахнула.  
— Калли?!  
— Держитесь, — прошипела та. — Джон, ты мне веришь?  
— Конечно! — тут же откликнулся тот.  
— Джон!!!  
— Да ладно, Джейни, наконец-то у нас происходит что-то интересное, а ты...  
— Джон, — перебила его Каллиопа, — ты видишь портал?  
— Да, а это портал? Выглядит круто!  
Посреди космического пространства возникли сияющие линии и тут же переплелись меж собой, образуя динамичный диск.  
— Туда и направляй корабль!  
— Нет, Джон, не смей, это же...  
Джон бросил взгляд на сидящего рядом Дейва, всё ещё прижимающего к уху наушник. Тот прошептал одними губами: «газуй, чувак».  
И Джон дал полный вперёд.

— Не дайте им уйти!  
Приказ Её Имперской разнёсся по «Неофиту», усиленный громкой связью, но первым среагировал самый маленький и маневренный корабль — «Клык разума». Вриска резко развернула его, включая ускорение — если новоприбывший медик не успел покинуть шлюз, его проблемы!  
— За ней! — рявкнул Эридан.  
— Ты совсем рехнулся?! — вспылил Каркат. — Ты хочешь нам рулевого угрохать?!  
— Дел-лай, что говорят, выродок!  
Эта фора дала «Неофиту» войти в круг сияющих линий вторым. Портал уже начал исчезать и уменьшаться, когда «Осиротитель» проскользнул через него — и от четырёх кораблей осталась только короткая вспышка зелёного света.  
Её Имперская Снисходительность зашипела от ярости.  
— Мы поймали сигнал «Неофита»! — воскликнул тролль-связист. — Они передают свои координаты. Это...  
Карта на главном мониторе увеличилась, и Императрица едва не заскрежетала зубами.  
— Продолжайте огонь! — приказала она. — Не подпускайте их ближе, и готовьтесь к прыжку!  
На миг на мостике повисла тишина, после чего один из троллей осторожно произнёс:  
— Ваше Императорское Величество, силы рулевого уже...  
— Мне повторить приказ?  
— Нет, Ваше Величество, — поклонился тролль.  
Шумно выдохнув сквозь несколько рядов зубов, Императрица опустилась на трон. Почему её подданные — мерзкие и тупые слабаки?! Именно сейчас, в решающий момент, они, словно сговорившись, начали ломаться один за другим!  
Её Имперская даже мысли не допускала, что механизм её Империи уже давно был испорчен.

После секунды дезориентации Джейн тут же повернулась к главному дисплею — и ахнула.  
Перед кораблём расстилалось небесно-голубое пространство, заполненное облаками.  
— Что это?  
— Это Скайя, — Каллиопа с восторгом смотрела на проплывающие белые гряды.  
— Не в курсе, чё эт такое, но внутри этой штуки планета, — сообщила Рокси, продолжая водить руками над навигационной панелью.  
— Посадите корабль, пожалуйста, — попросила Каллиопа, но почему-то это звучало как приказ.  
Дейв бросил взгляд на Роуз, и та едва заметно кивнула.  
Они оба поняли, что кем бы ни была их зеленокожая гостья, только сейчас они начнут узнавать её настоящую.

— Это ещё что, блядь, такое?!  
— Заткнись, — прошипел Эридан, не удостоив Карката даже взглядом. — Приземляемся в стороне.  
— Какой, цапни тебя за ногу краб, стороне?  
Эридан окинул взглядом панораму, открывавшуюся с мостика «Осиротителя». Среди нежно-голубого неба, под толстым слоем облаков, виднелась расчерченная чёрно-белая поверхность с вкраплениями оттенков зелёного. Корабль чужаков, разговаривающих на древнем, уже скрылся, но отлично был виден «Неофит»: он грузно опускался, потеряв свою грацию. Поодаль рваными чёрными кусками поднимался дым, извергаемый завалившимся набок «Клыком разума». Эридан самодовольно усмехнулся: естественно, глупостью было на полной скорости влетать в портал, ведущий неведомо куда.  
Однако пиратка всё ещё владела октетами.  
— В той стороне, — указал Эридан на дымящийся корабль.  
Каркат закатил глаза, выругавшись себе под нос, но направил «Осиротитель» по требуемому курсу.

«Неофит» был слишком массивным судном для небольшого портала, через который ему пришлось пройти. Такой способ перемещения был уже давно забыт, остались лишь легенды о древних кораблях, способных на подобное.  
Говорили, одним из них был корабль Маркизы — именно через сеть порталов она безнаказанно терроризировала Империю.  
— Доложить обстановку! — скомандовала Латула, справившись с дезориентацией.  
— Двигатель перегружен!  
— Рулевой в отключке!  
— На посадку, — Латула вздохнула, обеспокоенно наблюдая за тем, как её слепая сестра обнюхивает монитор с картографическими данными.  
Принцессе, похоже, всё было нипочём: она с любопытством оглядывалась вокруг, улыбаясь. Дежурный медик доложил, что обошлось без происшествий: несколько ушибов, одна трещина, но ни переломов, ни более серьёзных травм. Латула поблагодарила за доклад, с сожалением подумав о том, что у Марьям, отправившейся за раненым, шансов выжить почти нет.  
От этих мыслей её отвлёк тычок в бок. Терези лыбилась, глядя слепыми глазами чуть мимо лица сестры. Латула не стала ждать, пока Тез выскажется, опередив её:  
— Мы должны связаться с этими инопланетянами и разобраться, что к чему.  
Терези кивнула. Весы правосудия не терпят неизвестных: либо виновен, либо чист.

Едва корабль сел, Джейн немедленно объявила общий сбор на мостике. Дирк сухо отрапортовал, что всё в порядке, посадка прошла мягко. Джейк попробовал выразить вслух сожаление о том, что так и не удалось сделать ни одного выстрела, но Джейд пихнула его локтем в живот.  
Роуз всё ещё изучала чужой словарь, периодически обмениваясь с Дейвом короткими фразами, Рокси продолжала наблюдение возле навигационной панели. Джон был наготове в кресле пилота, а Каллиопа стояла в центре, непривычно серьёзная.  
— Ладно, Калли, — Джейн старалась говорить мягко, но об её непреклонность можно было порезаться, — а теперь расскажи нам, что это за серокожие создания и во что мы ввязались?  
Едва Каллиопа переместила их через портал, она словно преобразилась. Это уже не была запуганная девочка, это была уверенная в себе...  
— Кстати, — Джон повернулся в кресле пилота, положив локти на спинку, — если тот большой злой парень, о котором мы столько слышали, и вправду твой брат, то ты что-то вроде королевы?  
— Принцессы, — поправила его Каллиопа. — Мой брат Калиборн получил титул Лорда, и он является действительным правителем всех подвластных нам планет.  
— Зашибись, — Дейв оставил один наушник в ухе, продолжая прослушивать эфир. — Мы забили стрелку местному боссу. Охуенный первый контакт, в жопу Первую директиву в лучших традициях капитана Кирка!  
— Не беспокойтесь! — торопливо взмахнула руками Каллиопа. — Те серые существа — это тролли, их родина — Альтерния, и...  
— И посредством их языка мы сейчас общаемся, хоть этот его вариант уже, как мы выяснили, давно неактуален, — продолжила за неё Роуз.  
Калли виновато понурилась.  
— Я честно не думала, что прошло столько времени. Маркиза обещала забрать меня намного раньше, но...  
— Подожди, — Джейн нахмурилась. — Давай с самого начала. Кто такая Маркиза, почему она должна была забрать тебя, и почему те три корабля ждали нас?  
— Я и мой брат принадлежим к расе херувимов, — Каллиопа действительно начала с начала. — Я люблю, когда всё заканчивается хорошо, но Калиборн не такой. Он бессердечный негодяй, помышляющий лишь о порабощении и уничтожении, он ненавидит всё, что не он, и его тёплые чувства направлены лишь на него самого!  
— Шикарный бро, — ирония в голосе Дейва была понятна даже инопланетянке. — И что же в этом мудаке особенного?  
— Он, как и я, владеет доступом к силе Скайи — бесконечного источника божественной энергии. Тот, кто имеет возможность высвобождать её и использовать в своих целях, может созидать и разрушать время и пространство, даже выходить за пределы...  
— Пст, Калли, — Рокси подняла руку, — ты прости, но можешь чуточку короче? Мы типа в опасности и всё такое.  
— У Калиборна есть доступ к Скайе, я же не могу пользоваться её силой, но могу делиться ею с другими. Октеты, которые я отдала Маркизе, были ключом, кодовым замком к Скайе, и мы должны были встретиться с ней, но почему-то она не смогла забрать меня, и, кажется, в этом тоже виновна Императрица, но Маркиза обещала...  
— Стоп. — В этот раз повествование прервал Дирк. — Кто такая Маркиза?  
— О, — щёки Каллиопы залил нежно-зелёный румянец, — это одна из самых молодых и талантливых капитанов Альтернии! Она сопровождала Императрицу, когда та прилетала к нам во дворец подписывать мирное соглашение с Лордом Инглишем!  
— Я запутался! — взвыл Джон. — Так Лорд Инглиш или Калиборн? Кто из них твой брат? И та рогатая леди сказала, что он Лорд Времени и что-то там про существование до рождения... Почему ты нам вообще раньше этого не рассказывала?!  
— Я... Я надеялась, что вы никогда о нём не узнаете, — голос Калли дрогнул. — Калиборн является Лордом Времени — его признала Скайя, и, благодаря её силе, он вырос и получил титул Лорда Инглиша, а также способность путешествовать во времени и управлять происходящим до собственного возвеличивания.  
— Охренеть, — первым нарушил повисшую тишину Дейв. — Сколько Тардис нужно, чтобы перехитрить этого чувака? ДТП с «Делориан» прокатит? А, может...  
Дирк положил ладонь ему на колено, и Дейв замолк и плотнее прижал к уху наушник. Роуз подняла взгляд от книги.  
— Альтернианская Империя, — прочитала она вслух, переводя с языка троллей, — могущественная империя, включающая в себя родную планету троллей, Альтернию, близлежащие к ней планеты и множество мелких провинций. Полагаю, — добавила она, — под «множеством мелких провинций» тролли обозначают всё то, что не их родина. Если я верно истолковала написанное здесь, Империи принадлежат две трети известного им космоса, а остальным правит Лорд Инглиш.  
— Зацените, я нашла рядышком ещё две планеты, и они, тип, обитаемые!  
— Дёрс и Проспит, — кивнула Роуз. — Аннексированы Империей восемь оборотов назад.  
Джейк вздохнул:  
— Прискорбно, что нет у нас силушки противостоять им.  
Дирк бросил взгляд на Джейн.  
— Вообще-то, — осторожно сказал он, смотря то на неё, то на Джона, — мы можем заключить альянс с одной из сторон.  
Джейн скривилась: даже Каллиопе она так и не смогла довериться, что уж говорить о двух военных флотилиях, способных распылить чужаков за секунды?  
— Ладно, — она вернула разговор в нужное русло, — Калли, что ты собираешься делать?  
— Мне нужно вернуть октеты, — вздохнула та. — Тогда я получу доступ к силе Скайи, и смогу поделиться её силой с кем-то, кто сможет её реализовать. Никто, кроме меня, не сможет сотворить подобное, но боюсь, что Императрица может попытаться, а это закончится самой настоящей катастрофой!  
Заколебавшись, Джейн бросила взгляд на Джона. Она не желала вмешиваться в чужую войну, но, вот проблема, это уже случилось. Они вмешались в тот момент, когда взяли Каллиопу на борт, но теперь не время было заявлять «Я же говорила!», хотя вообще-то Джейн говорила, говорила им всем, что это очень плохая идея!  
Убежав сейчас, они подставят под удар всю человеческую расу. А если полезут сражаться — неминуемо понесут потери. Джейн не хотела никого терять, но призрачный шанс на то, что план Каллиопы сработает, её не вдохновлял.  
Дейв поднял руку, привлекая внимание.  
— Нас вызывают с их корабля.

Едва «Клык разума» завершил аварийную посадку, Вриска прикрепила к ремню карман с октетами. «Клык Разума» ей дорог, но не настолько, чтобы цепляться за него сейчас — когда на счету каждая секунда. Ключ к Скайе был на борту человеческого корабля, в этом Вриска не сомневалась. Но пока октеты у неё, никто не сможет воспользоваться им, а, значит, у Вриски была фора — и её надо было потратить с умом.  
Она вызвала на связь «Осиротитель».  
— Приве-е-е-е-е-е-е-ет, — протянула она, ехидно скалясь, — ты всё ещё хочешь получить сокровище, принц?  
— Что мешает м-мне просто отобрать у тебя октеты?  
Принц Ампора явно был не в лучшем настроении, но у Вриски не было никакого желания копаться в его проблемах. Одного слабака она уже пустила в расход, и очередной бесхарактерный придурок ей без надобности.  
— Ай-ай-ай, — цокнула языком она. — А кто же тебя научит их использовать? Это даже мне удалось не сразу, а я почти всю жизнь посвятила истории Маркизы. Или вся храбрость досталась Ампоре-старшему, а ты просто хочешь распустить плавники перед своей принцессой?  
Щёки Эридана приобрели насыщенный пурпурный оттенок.  
— Что тебе нужно, наземная тварь?  
Вриске захотелось подобрать как можно более едкие слова, чтобы вывести напыщенного мальчишку из себя, потому что... Потому что злить его весело, чёрт возьми! Ну и кто-то же должен поставить высокородного соплежуя на место, и, так и быть, Вриска Серкет готова нести это тяжкое бремя!  
— Я лишилась корабля, — бортовая система угодливо сообщила, что на ремонт при нынешних ресурсах потребуется четверть оборота. — Так что я и ещё пара идиотов из моей команды перебираемся к тебе, а ты...  
— Нет. Только ты. Я не намерен терпеть ещё больше жалкого сброда на своём корабл-ле.  
Вриска заскрежетала зубами. Ну приспичило же идиоту выпендриться!  
— Я и ещё один тролль.  
— Надеюсь, достаточно высококровный, — снисходительно бросил принц и отключил связь. Через пару секунд он сбросил координаты «Осиротителя».  
Вриска согнула и разогнула пальцы механической руки, успокаиваясь, затем с силой ударила бортовую панель. Та треснула, но Вриску это уже не волновало.  
Вриска очень надеялась, что тяжёлую капсулу сна будет тащить кто-нибудь, не являющийся ею.  
— Вечно всё приходится делать самой...

Канайя была озадачена. Даже не так — Озадачена, с большой буквы.  
Едва она успела оказаться на корабле, как её встретила юная особа, не потрудившаяся даже представиться, и, едва закрыв за гостьей отсек, тут же умчалась прочь. Затем «Клык разума» резко прибавил скорость — и вот уже двигатели надсадно гудят, что-то трещит и грохочет, и сама Канайя, почтенная леди, падает на задницу и вытирает новой униформой грязный пол! Окончательно озадачилась Канайя после того, как со стороны хвоста начали ползти клубы дыма, и вот это уже было явно нехорошим знаком как для корабля, так и для пажа, которого следовало незамедлительно выручить. Разумеется, никто даже не потрудился встретить посланницу-нефритокровку!  
Увидев бредущую ей навстречу капитана Вриску Серкет, Канайя остановилась прямо перед ней, загораживая проход. Позади Серкет на малой тяге перемещалось что-то массивное, что было нелегко рассмотреть в клубах дыма.  
— Прошу прощения, — вежливо произнесла Канайя, — но мне необходимо найти пажа Высшекровного принца, которого...  
— Делай, что хочешь, а я сваливаю!  
Каная продолжила закрывать собой путь, лишь привстала на цыпочки, заглядывая за спину пиратке.  
— Не могу не заметить, что в капсуле сна за тобой находится тролль, которой, возможно, необходима медицинская помо...  
— Ты ей ничем не поможешь! — рявкнула Вриска. — А вот я — очень даже! Поэтому освобождай дорогу, пока я тебя на корм морским лусусам не отправила!  
Канайя сочла излишним спорить дальше, поэтому отступила. Её ждал пациент, который и вправду в ней нуждался, а ещё наверняка был воспитан намного лучше.

Когда неизвестный корабль ответил, капитан Латула постаралась не испытывать никакого предубеждения к их странной коже, безрогости и, Гогподи Бобже, это что, ещё одно существо со светлыми волосами?!  
— Вкусно пахнет, — Терези шумно втянула носом воздух. — Сладко-сладко.  
(«Нихрена себе, Роуз, ты слышала, что эта очкастая про меня выдала?» — «Прекрати ныть и скажи им что-нибудь, коли уж вызвался» — «Ох бля-а-а-а-а...»)  
Прекратив обмен фразами на неизвестном языке с ещё одним че-ло-ве-чес-ким существом, тот инопланетянин, что с самого начала подключился к «Неофиту», вновь повернулся к камере.  
— Приветствую, — произнёс он менее эмоционально, чем говорил до этого. — Чо как?  
Латула не сразу смогла понять, это ошибка или нарочитое искажение. Произношение у человека было почти неотличимым от тролльего — чужой особи не хватало лишь нескольких низких гортанных звуков до полного набора фонем.  
— Я — капитан Латула Пайроп. Вы вторглись на территорию Альтернианской империи, — уверенно и чётко произнесла капитан. — Кто вы и что здесь делаете?  
— Я — Дейв Страйдер, и вообще-то я связист, но разбираюсь в вашем языке получше нашего капитана, поэтому вам придётся общаться со скромным мной.  
Человек Дейв говорил довольно быстро для того, кто едва-едва начал осваивать современный вариант альтернианского, и Латула обратила внимание на небольшой прибор на его ушной раковине.  
— Вы прослушивали наши переговоры? — кто знает, может у странных пришельцев это в порядке вещей, но допускать такое и дальше капитан не собиралась.  
— Ну да, — Дейв пожал плечами. — Короче, по делу, капитан. Нас послали искать планету для новой колонии, и мы не ожидали встретить в космосе кого-то ещё.  
— Какая самонадеянность! — возмутилась стоявшая рядом с Латулой Фефери. — Оскорбулительно по отношению к другим!  
Латула не стала напоминать принцессе о политике Империи по отношению к другим разумным созданиям. Её больше интересовало другое.  
На лице Дейва были очки с тёмными линзами — некоторые тролли носили такое, но не было ли это намерением скрыть свой цвет крови? Латула запомнила, что у предыдущей виденной ею особи радужка была окрашена в ярко-голубой цвет, не входящий в перечень гемоспектра, также показывалась особь с розовой радужкой. Неужели у этих существ свой гемоспектр?  
— Вы вмешались в преследование опасных преступников, более того — в военные действия, — Латула надеялась, что младшая сестра не примется поправлять её при всех. — Мы обязаны проверить ваш экипаж и судно на предмет оружия и...  
Терези шумно втянула воздух носом, когда на мониторе возникла ещё одна инопланетянка — но на этот раз уже знакомого Альтернии вида.  
«О, Мученик, ну почему, почему мы не одни во вселенной? И почему все эти важные особы валятся именно на меня?!»  
Принцессу Каллиопу сложно было спутать с кем-либо ещё: во всём известном Империи космосе было лишь два подлинных херувима, и Латула точно знала, что с Лордом Инглишем сейчас обмениваются выстрелами корабли основного альтернианского флота.  
— Мы встретимся на нейтральной территории, — заявила Каллиопа. Её речь всё ещё звучала устарело, но ещё одна светловолосая инопланетянка с сиреневыми глазами (неужто высшекровная?) подсказывала ей правильные формы слов. — И я возьму с собой сопровождение.  
— Принято входящее сообщение с координатами, — негромко сообщил тролль-связист.  
— Отлично! — Фефери едва не захлопала в ладоши. — Я бездонно хочу их увидеть!  
— Ага, — центр экрана вновь занял Дейв. — Увидимся, — и отключил связь.  
Терези хихикнула.  
— Какой наглец, — прогундосила она и повернулась к Латуле. — Не то чтобы я могла и вправду его «увидеть», но...  
Та мысленно застонала, зная, чего потребует её младшая. Конечно же, она хочет увязаться с ними!  
И пока у Терези в подружках принцесса, Латула не сможет ей ничего запретить.

Эридан измерял шагами мостик, напряжённо ожидая прибытия мерзкой пиратки. Соллукс восстанавливался после прыжка, Каркат сидел и ожесточённо стучал когтями по клавиатуре, и нечему было отвлечь неудачливого принца от собственных мрачных мыслей.  
Если бы он только догадался предложить Фефери отправиться с ним! Если бы только догадался, но... Кто вообще мог подумать, что это капризное инфантильное создание отважится покинуть океан? Для Эридана Фефери была нежной и хрупкой, как подобает истинной принцессе! Она должна была терпеливо ждать его возвращения, она должна была встретить его, счастливо щебетать, получив сокровище, она... Она обманула его! Унизила при всех! Как можно было не заметить, что за фасадом невинной скромницы скрывается самая настоящая фурия?!  
Бессильная злоба на собственную слепоту продолжала грызть, подтачивая изнутри, и Эридан едва не вздрогнул, услышав голос Карката:  
— Потому что ты мудак и эгоист, вот почему.  
Эридан резко обернулся.  
— Что ты несёшь?!  
— Что бы ты ни думал, — Каркат сделал осторожный шаг вперёд, — ответ один: потому что ты мудак и эгоист. Именно поэтому ты не додумался позвать свою принцессу с собой: ты вообще не подумал своим котелком, что она может хотеть чего-то другого, ты сочинил в своей голове идеальный сценарий и теперь охреневаешь, почему всё идёт не по плану, хотя стоило сообразить, что...  
— Какого щупальца я должен выслушивать всё это от краснокровного мутанта? — перебил его Эридан.  
— Потому что я единственный, кто удосужился тебе это сказать, неблагодарный ты кусок дерьма.  
— Ах ты, выродок мутантский... — пальцы сами потянулись к Перекрестью.  
— Ну давай! — взорвался Каркат, заставив Эридана вздрогнуть. — Твою троллематку, да я буду почти, блядь, рад, если ты оборвёшь моё жалкое существование, потому что терпеть твои вымученные страдания я больше не намерен! Ты хотел это ебучее сокровище, так какого щупальца ты распустил сопли, когда оно ползёт тебе прямо в руки? Либо бери себя за жопу и прекращай протаптывать здесь дорогу, либо, во имя космической всепожирающей бездны, уже окончи мои страдания!  
И, вопреки своим же словам, Каркат развернулся и уселся обратно на своё место, увлечённо тыкая на кнопки — будто его совершенно не волновало то, что выберет его капитан.  
Его и вправду это волновало всё меньше: потому что на его дисплее привычный серый шрифт перемежался с ярко-красными словами — чужими.  
«ох да я ебал в вашем языке большая часть моих крутейших метафор совершенно теряет смысл  
как вы вообще так живёте а  
ладно не ссы ваша культура прикольная но  
вообще не секу фишку чёрной романтики  
и что за ебанина с цветом крови  
и почему у вас дохуллион слов для обозначения градации от белого к чёрному у вас ночное зрение походу  
ведрить-колотить  
серьёзно  
почему слово щупальце почти полностью состоит из непроизносимых для человека звуков»  
И всё в таком духе. Каркат медленно вздохнул и принялся гневно набирать ответ, полный уничижительных эпитетов, дабы поставить на место придурка-землянина, осмелившегося упрекать своего благодетеля.

— Знаете что? — Джейн оглядела всех собравшихся. — Сейчас самое время произнести это вслух!  
Рокси не было: она осталась на мостике вместе с Каллиопой, которой Джейн уже не доверяла.  
— Что? — ляпнул Джейк раньше, чем Дирк успел закрыть ему ладонью рот.  
— Что я вам говорила! — не выдержала Джейн. — Да, у вас были веские аргументы, и мне пришлось согласиться, но случилось так, как я и предсказывала: мы ввязались в чужую войну! Опасную, между прочим! О да, мы превосходно вооружены, но этой мощности не хватит для отражения атаки двух флотилий!  
— Но мы можем присоединиться к одной из них, — Дейв поднял голову от планшета, хотя его пальцы продолжали набирать текст. — Главное — правильно выбрать сторону. У нас есть грозный и всемогущий Лорд Инглиш, который вроде как рулит временем и успешно обламывает рога — ха! — даже тролльей императрице, а ещё есть серокожие рогатые чуваки, которые, если верить их же книжке, занимались в основном завоеваниями и грабежами. Правда, — Дейв на миг перестал печатать, — я всё-таки за серых чуваков. Они как минимум поговорили с нами, прежде чем начали стрелять. Ну и это вроде как по плану Калли, разве не?  
За эти слова он получил улыбку от Джона.  
— Конечно! Мы должны помочь Калли! И этим ребятам тоже, мне кажется, они прикольные!  
— Джон, — закатила глаза Роуз, — ты понимаешь, что нельзя выбирать свою сторону в войне, руководствуясь тем, что «они прикольные»?  
Джейн была очень благодарна ей, что та успела раньше, потому что у самой Джейн были припасены более крепкие слова для своего напарника.  
— Это наш шанс доказать, что мы можем постоять за себя, — высказался Дирк. — Не только мы как экипаж, но и всё человечество. Вы слышали, как работает их Императрица. Если мы проявим себя слабаками, то нам конец. Прятаться поздно, о нас уже известно экипажам этих кораблей.  
— А ежели вступить в союз с Инглишем? — предложил Джейк. — Коль господа с Альтернии злонамеренны, то отчего же не подсобить их противнику?  
— Всё просто, — сжала губы Джейн. — Потому что он ещё хуже.  
Джейд, которая до этого не принимала участия в обсуждении, добавила:  
— А ещё Лорд Инглиш далеко, а тролли — здесь, и нехорошо будет лгать им, чтобы после предать!  
— Ладно, — Джейн вздохнула. — В этот раз, похоже, мы единодушны. Зовите Рокси, нам ещё надо решить, кто отправится вместе с Каллиопой, а кто останется на корабле.

Выслушав их, Рокси покивала, затем почесала затылок, держа Калли за руку.  
— Мне вроде как неловко, но, тип, тут такое дело... Нам с Калли оч нужны эти октеты, поэтому нам надо...  
— Если ты скажешь «разделиться»...  
— Рассредоточиться по группам, — извернулась та.  
— Ох, нет, — Дейв закатил глаза. — Я уже слышу музыку из «Челюстей».

Непета осторожно придерживала Тавроса за плечи. Без ведома Вриски она утащила из аптечки часть медикаментов, и теперь перечисляла пришедшей с «Неофита» целительнице то, что успела дать бедняге.  
Эквиус возвышался рядом, готовый в случае проблем немедленно приструнить гостью, но та не вызывала у Непеты беспокойства. По крайней мере, эта тролль была вежлива, сама отыскала пациента и даже представилась — Канайя Марьям.  
— Хорошо, — сказала Канайя после беглого осмотра. Паж так и не пришёл в создание. —У меня есть две новости, одна из которых хорошая, а другая весьма прискорбна.  
Она понизила голос, и Эквиус присел рядом, слушая.  
— Прискорбно то, что он больше никогда не сможет ходить самостоятельно. Нервы и мышцы повреждены необратимо, и даже лучшие медики Империи не смогут исцелить его.  
— Вууууррачи не смогут, — Непета обиженно посмотрела на своего напарника, — но ты кое-что собирал, пурррравда?  
Эквиус кивнул.  
— Нефритокровная, — повернулся он к Канайе, — ты умеешь работать с протезами?  
— Естественно, — кивнула та с достоинством.  
— Тогда предлагаю обмен, — Эквиус встал, выпрямившись во весь свой рост, и скрестил руки на груди, поигрывая мускулами. — Амнистию для меня и Непеты в обмен на помощь.  
— Сделаю всё, что от меня зависит, — Канайя бросила взгляд на лоб Тавроса, покрытый испариной. — Но нам необходимо торопиться.  
— Но... но как же его собственные ноги? — Непета схватила её за рукав. — Что вы будете делать?  
Канайя успокаивающе улыбнулась и достала из медицинской сумки небольшой предмет, похожий на тюбик от губной помады.  
— Хорошая новость: он ничего не почувствует.

Латула щурилась от яркого солнечного света: не настолько яркого, как альтернианский, но достаточно раздражающего. Она отправила Императрице координаты, но это не давало никакого понятия о том, на какой планете «Неофит» сейчас находился. Воздух был пригоден для дыхания — уже хорошо.  
Кое-где пестрела яркая зелёная растительность, но не было видно ни души. Пронзительно голубое небо обрастало белыми облаками — массивными, пушистыми, каждое размером не меньше королевского дворца-улья. Но больше всего Латулу нервировала сама земля: расчерченная чёрно-белыми квадратами, она никак не могла быть естественного происхождения.  
Кто-то или что-то создало её. Для чего? Начинало казаться, что четверо троллей-охранников — слишком мало, но все они были вооружены, и жалкие мягкотелые люди вряд ли могли тягаться с лучшими из лучших.  
— Ваше Высочество, — Латула осторожно обратилась к шествующей рядом с ней принцессе Пейшес, — что вам известно об этом месте?  
— Первый карась о нём слышу, — беззаботно отозвалась та, глазея по сторонам. — Оно на границе наших владений, так что я никогда не интересовалась.  
— Тут странно пахнет, — Терези безостановочно принюхивалась. Её трость нащупывала дорогу перед собой, хотя Латула была уверена, что её сестра и так отлично ориентируется. — Очень много конфетно-красного, но старого и испортившегося, тьфу. — Она поморщилась. — Мерзкая вонь.  
Резко, раньше, чем Латула успела что-либо заметить, Тез повернулась в сторону и ухмыльнулась.  
— А вот это пахнет посвежее, хе-хе.

Джон до сих пор жалел, что Джейд пришлось оставить на корабле вместе с Дирком. Он бы с удовольствием составил ей компанию, но — кто-то должен был присутствовать при встрече с инопланетянами, и, стоит признать, Джону действительно не терпелось встретиться с другой расой лицом к лицу!  
Он бросил взгляд на идущего рядом Дейва — вот уж кто Мистер Невозмутимость! Совершенно спокойный, непроницаемый и почти обычный — как будто совершенно не волнуется, хотя именно на нём и на Роуз будут держаться переговоры. Дейв легко осваивал новый вариант альтернианского, Роуз немного отставала, да и то исключительно благодаря дотошности: в каких-то тонкостях она умудрилась разобраться лучше, тогда как Дейв просто шпарил на полузнакомом языке, меняя его под собственные нужды.  
Перед тем, как отправиться на переговоры, Джону пришлось много спорить с остальными, но больше всего — с Джейн. Они даже кричали друг на друга, пока, наконец, не смогли договориться. Джон сейчас уже не был уверен, но, кажется, вовремя вмешалась Рокси, затем Роуз и Дейв начали убедительно аргументировать, и...  
И всё привело к тому, что сейчас Джон направлялся к холму, располагающемуся примерно между местами посадки «Неофита» и их собственного корабля, а рядом со своим командиром ритмично вышагивал Дейв и шествовала Роуз, ведя под руку Каллиопу.  
А Джон, вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на миссии, продолжал думать о Джейд, оставшейся с Дирком. Джон не имел ничего против Дирка Страйдера, тем более, тот был братом Дейва, но за все годы полёта Дирк держался обособленно, даже со своей сменой контактируя не слишком много — по крайней мере, так казалось.  
Джон потянулся к Дейву, стараясь говорить не очень громко.  
— Слушай, твой бро... Ну, он крутой и всё такое...  
— Спокуха, Эгдерп. Очевидно, мой бро круче, чем...  
— Дейв! — на миг повысив голос, Джон опасливо оглянулся на Роуз, затем вновь перешёл на шёпот: — Дейв, я просто переживаю, хех, по поводу твоего бро... Он всегда в стороне, и... У него такое недовольное лицо всегда, я даже не знаю!  
Дейв хлопнул своего лидера по плечу.  
— Ты, чел, вообще не знаешь о нём ничего, — ухмыльнулся он. — Не ссы. Дирк охуенный, я тоже, а вместе с тобой и сис мы зажжём так, что Спилберг умрёт от умиления, о, точно, он же уже давно умер, вот незадача. Короче, Джейд и бро на страже нашей домо-тюрьмы, а ты здесь, чувак. Верни свои мозги обратно в котелок и сосредоточься, Эгдерп.  
Джон улыбнулся и легонько толкнул Дейва локтем. Тот потрепал его по волосам, на миг позволив себе приподнять уголки губ, но тут же посерьёзнел.  
— А вот и эти серые ребята.

— Вы принесли оружие, — нахмурилась Латула.  
— Вы тоже, — откликнулся Дейв, демонстративно поигрывая пальцами на рукояти меча. — У вас тут война, или я просто что-то не так понял в ваших дружеских междоусобицах?  
Терези хихикнула, а вот её старшей сестре было не смешно. Джон вновь пихнул Дейва в бок:  
— Лучше объясни им, кто мы такие!  
— Прошу прощения, — Дейв решил, что немного официоза не помешает. — Я уже говорил, что мы здесь случайно, и вообще летели себе мимо осваивать новые необитаемые планеты. Это — лидер нашей группы и пилот, Джон, рядом — наш навигатор, Роуз, ну а меня вы вроде как знаете. Калли, — он обернулся к херувиму, — насчёт тебя они в теме побольше нас будут, да?  
Каллиопа кивнула.  
— Мои ранг и имя вам тоже известны, — Латула решила, что кланяться сестре Лорда Инглиша сейчас неуместно. — Имею часть представить вам принцессу Фефери Пейшес, наследницу Её Имперской Снисходительности. Это моя сестра, Терези, а это офицеры...  
Называя троллей-сопровождающих, Латула внимательно наблюдала за реакцией чужаков. Люди вели себя почти спокойно. Дейв сохранял на лице невозмутимое выражение, навигатор поясняла лидеру команды происходящее, тот кивал, закусив нижнюю губу выдающимися резцами. Принцесса Каллиопа была чем-то разочарована, и непрерывно оглядывалась.  
— Могу я узнать цель вашего визита? — обратилась Латула к ней.  
Та ответила, используя старые слова:  
— Мне нужны октеты. Если мой брат получит их, то воспользуется для порабощения целой Вселенной. Я отдала их Маркизе, но... — Каллиопа сбилась и замолчала.  
— Сожалею, но они находились в хранилище Императрицы, — Латула говорила медленно, разглядывая мимику херувима. — Сейчас они похищены пираткой Вриской Серкет, мы вели преследование, но ваше появление помогло ей скрыться.  
— Погодьте-ка, — Дейв поднял руку. — Вриска — это та деваха, которая быстрее всех сообразила на старом языке, да? Так её корабль упал неподалёку, мы можем проведать её.  
— Туда отправилась наш медик для оказания помощи, но мы до сих пор не...  
— Капитан! — позвал её один из троллей-охранников. — Вас вызывают с «Неофита»: Марьям вернулась, и с ней ещё трое.  
— Ох, — Фефери хлопнула в ладоши, — так давайте все отправимся туда!  
— Подождите, — Латула прижала к уху коммуникатор. — Серкет с ними?  
Выслушав ответ, она повернулась к остальным.  
— Вриска Серкет ушла, и есть все основания полагать, что октеты именно у неё. «Осиротитель» не отвечает на наши вызовы, так что можно предположить худшее...  
— Да не, — бесцеремонно перебил её Дейв. — Всё зашибись.  
Джон согласно кивнул. Теперь он понимал, что Джейни была права, требуя отправить вторую группу именно туда.

Вриске не нравилась мерзкая шахматная разметка на холмах, но благодаря ей было намного удобнее управлять двигателями капсулы. Модифицированная многими поколениями троллей-учёных воставанна позволяла погружать в настолько глубокий сон, что обычные криокамеры, которыми пользовались подчинённые херувимов или иные расы, троллям не требовались. Арадия росла, но продолжала спать, а ещё управляла «Клыком разума» — наследием прошлого, добытого Вриской в пустошах Альтернии, где когда-то было убежище легендарной Маркизы.  
Где обнаружился дневник Маркизы, в котором Вриска вычитала о Скайе и возможности получить доступ к этой неограниченной энергии.  
Где после первой попытки получить эту энергию Арадия потеряла сознание, Терези — зрение, а Вриска — руку и глаз.  
Сейчас же Вриска была ближе к своей цели, чем когда-либо. Октеты почти вибрировали от переизбытка силы, и скоро следовало сделать ещё один бросок — что выйдет на этот раз?  
«Осиротитель» даже выглядел мрачно: тонкий вытянутый корабль, по форме напоминающий стилет с вычурной рукоятью. Его перемещение через портал нисколько не повредило.  
Едва Вриска шагнула на борт, как оказалась под прицелом.  
— Ой-ой-ой, уже не терпится похвастаться своими игрушками? — хмыкнула она, глядя в сузившиеся от гнева глаза принца Ампоры. — Так эта пушка и есть Перекрестье Ахава?  
— Октеты, — прошипел Эридан. — Отдай их мне.  
Вместо этого Вриска продолжила свой путь, освобождая пространство для капсулы сна.  
— Это ещё что за...  
— А это, милый принц, девочка, которой не повезло, — Вриска ухмылялась, располагая и закрепляя капсулу возле шлюза. — Если не хочешь закончить, как она, то доверься мне. У меня есть удача, вся она!  
Наблюдавшие за этой сценой Каркат и Соллукс переглянулись.  
— Только в качестве праздничного исключения я не стану возражать против того, что ты, задрот, каким-то неисповедимым путём оказался прав насчёт их корабля, — негромко произнёс Каркат.  
Соллукс ответил не сразу. Он не отрывал глаз от тролля в охлаждающей камере.  
— Слушай, — он шептал, из-за его шепелявости слова было разобрать ещё сложнее, — отвлеки этих придурков на некоторое время. Мне нужно подключиться к ней.  
Каркат закатил глаза и открыл рот, собираясь разразиться тирадой, но тут пискнул сигнал оповещения.  
— Кого ещё ты привел-ла с собой? — Перекрестье вновь нацелилось на пиратку.  
— Никого, — та пожала плечами, — но, готова поспорить, я найду общий язык с нашими гостями!

В машинном отделении, наполненном зелёным светом, было тише обычного: двигатель выключен, работали лишь системы жизнеобеспечения; оттого звонкий голос Джейд казался громче обычного.  
— Мне это кажется немножко несправедливым!  
— М-гхм.  
— Ну правда! Они отправились на встречу с самыми настоящими пришельцами, а нам пришлось остаться здесь и присматривать за кораблём!  
— М-гхм.  
— Я уже видеть его не могу! Там, снаружи, я видела зелёные деревья и кусты! Там наверняка есть кто-то ещё, и, может...  
— Ты же понимаешь, — Дирк оторвался от консоли, с которой работал, и повернулся к Джейд, — что это наша обязанность, более того — приказ капитана?  
Та вздохнула, продолжив болтать ногами.  
— Конечно, понимаю, — она хихикнула. — Но здесь ничего не происходит! Это так несправедливо!  
Дирк нахмурился и вновь начал возиться с консолью, вводя и проверяя какие-то данные.  
— Ошибаешься. Здесь происходит самое интересное. Похоже, мы уже долгое время не одни — и я не про Каллиопу. Хотя я уверен, что это как-то связано с её спасательной капсулой.  
В его очках отражались строки оранжевого текста, только вот Дирк точно знал, что он этого никогда не писал.  
Грёбаный системный глюк оказался чем-то большим, чем обычный сбой.

Долгие бессонные ночи, потраченные на изучение дневников Маркизы, не прошли зря: Вриска могла понимать визитёров почти без проблем.  
— Меня зовут Джейн, а рядом со мной Джейк и Рокси, — инопланетная девчонка с голубыми глазами и такого же цвета нашивками на форме вышла вперёд. — И нам очень нужны октеты, переданные на хранение Маркизе.  
Она выглядела наиболее опасной, хоть и не была вооружена — в отличие от своих спутников. Позади неё зеленоглазый парень — видимо, Джейк — держал обе руки на кобурах. Женская особь по имени Рокси (ярко-розовый? Да что у них за цвета в гемоспектре?) крепко сжимала в руках пушку, отдалённо напоминающую Перекрестье принца Ампоры, и её Вриска решила в случае чего обезоружить в первую очередь.  
— Ну уж не-е-е-е-е-е-е-ет, — протянула Вриска. — Они мои. И нужны мне для крайне важного дела, но, — она изобразила максимальное дружелюбие, — мы можем договориться! Такой крутой пиратке, как я, эти жалкие октеты пригодятся лишь однажды, а после можете забирать их себе. Устраивает?  
Джейн нахмурилась, Рокси начала ей что-то говорить на лепечущем незнакомом языке, а Эридан, с кислым лицом слушавший их обмен репликами, недовольно произнёс:  
— Даже не поняв всех слов, я полон отвращения к тебе. Ты продала октеты мне, теперь продаёшь их у меня на глазах каким-то м-мерзким тварям?  
Вриска рассмеялась.  
— Просто я вижу, как лучше распорядиться своим богатством! Тем более, нам с тобой действительно не нужны октеты!  
Эридан моргнул, отчего на миг стало заметно его полупрозрачное третье веко.  
— Я пол-лагал, что без них мы не получим сокровище, Скайю.  
— О-о-о, положи обратно, — ухмыльнулась Вриска, — и подумай ещё раз! Ведь ты не просто достанешь сокровище для какой-то там принцесски, ты станешь героем всей Империи, который помог сокрушить непобедимого Лорда Инглиша! Это, — она понизила голос, почти шепча, — твой ша-а-а-а-а-а-а-анс!  
— Капитан Серкет, — подала голос Джейн, вернувшись к старому альтернианскому, — если вы намерены сотрудничать, то расскажите о том, что это за корабль и что происходит. И тогда, возможно, мы не будем отбирать октеты силой.  
Вриска оскалилась, по-хозяйски положив ладонь на плечо тут же поморщившегося Эридана.  
— О, не беспокойтесь, я введу вас в курс дела! Мы с вами та-а-а-а-а-а-а-аких дел наворотим!

Оказавшись на «Неофите», Джон перестал пытаться подражать невозмутимости Дейва и начал открыто глазеть по сторонам. Смотреть было на что: технологии троллей отличались от того, что создавали на Земле, хотя сходства прослеживались — все устройства создавались для гуманоидов, морфологически сопоставимых с людьми.  
Дейв наблюдал за своим командиром с еле заметной снисходительной улыбкой — едва-едва, кончиками губ. Только Роуз могла понять, что на самом деле переключатель эмоций Дейва замер в положении «дьявольское умиление»; но её больше интересовало происходящее вокруг.  
Капитан Латула Пайроп так и не разоружила своих гостей, хотя чем ей могли навредить подростки, у которых на троих были лишь старомодный меч и пара стилетов?  
Роуз предпочитала наблюдать и примечать детали, не афишируя тот факт, что у людей в запасе припасено кое-что более значительное — даже Каллиопа не знала... Впрочем, пусть и дальше не знает.  
— Хей, — младшая сестра капитана Пайроп подстроила свой шаг под ритм Дейва. — От тебя вкусно пахнет, но, хоть только ты носишь этот конфетный цвет, им пахнет от всех остальных особей твоего вида...  
— Слушай, ты несёшь какой-то бред, чувиха, и я не уверен, что реально понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, но...  
— Не перебивай судью! — Терези щёлкнула зубами. — Ты обвиняешься в сокрытии важной информации, так что облегчи свою участь чистосердечным признанием, и, может быть, присяжные смилостивятся, предав тебя...  
— Чё?  
— ...более милосердной смерти через повешение.  
Дейв повернулся к Роуз.  
— Сис, — тихо взмолился он, — скажи мне, что эта дамочка не всерьёз.  
— Она не всерьёз, — подтвердила та. — Но я бы советовала тебе разговорить её, пока я послушаю, что капитан приказывает своим подчинённым.  
— Я не...  
И тут вмешалась Фефери. Принцесса до этого восторженно крутилась рядом, разглядывая чужаков, но заметив, что Терези спокойно к ним приближается, уверилась в безопасности контакта. Острому нюху Тез можно было доверять.  
— Чудесно! — зажурчала Фефери, приблизившись к Дейву и кивнув в сторону Роуз. — Вы так похожи!  
— Потому что она моя сестра, смекаешь?  
— А, — понимающе кивнула Терези, облизывая клыки. — Когда вы стали летать в космос, ваши лусусы тоже начали подбирать себе новых личинок до того, как уже выращенные умрут?  
— Мы об этом обязательно поболтаем, — пообещал Дейв после секундной заминки.  
— На болтовню нет времени, — Латула Пайроп закончила беседовать со своим экипажем и повернулась к гостям и их сопровождению. — Принцесса Каллиопа, ваш брат только что уничтожил часть армии Дальнего Кольца. Он движется сюда, ненамного отставая от флота Её Имперской Снисходительности. Прошу прощения, но...  
— Вы хотите выдать меня ему? — Каллиопа часто заморгала, будто вот-вот была готова расплакаться.  
Латула замялась — она не представляла, стоит ли это вообще делать. Если Лорд Инглиш прилетел сюда за своей сестрой, то будет отличным решением откупиться от него — и пусть решают свои семейные проблемы на своей территории.  
Но война уже началась. Значит, сейчас принцесса Каллиопа — отличная заложница... Если бы её коронованный братец давал за её сохранность хотя бы мелкую монетку.  
Корабль Императрицы в прыжке, значит — вне связи.  
Если Латула выберет не тот вариант, ошибки ей не простят.  
— Не расстраивайся! — Фефери издала грудной звук, похожий на бульканье. — Если у нас будет сокровище, которое похитила Капитан Серкет, то мы сомжем дать отпор Лорду Инглишу?  
— Принцесса Пейшес...  
— Молчать! — Фефери сдвинула брови и надула губы. — Я спрашиваю тебя, херувим Каллиопа: правода ли, что эти октеты дадут нам силу победить Лорда Инглиша?  
Калли судорожно схватила Роуз за руку. Та успокаивающе накрыла её ладонь своей.  
— Тебе перевести?  
— Нет, — Каллиопа шумно вздохнула, — я поняла. Да, — чуть громче ответила она, стараясь употреблять слова, подсказанные Роуз. — С помощью октетов я могу открыть доступ к силе Скайи для кого-то ещё, и этого должно хватить для сражения с моим братом.  
Это меняло дело, превращая принцессу-херувима из маленькой пешки в крупную фигуру. Джон заулыбался, а вот Дейв и Роуз переглянулись, думая об одном и том же.  
«Она сказала — для сражения, но не для победы».  
Но сейчас был не самый лучший момент об этом говорить.  
— Скверно пахнет, — начала было Терези, но Фефери перебила её.  
— Я не хочу больше ждать! Если у вас, — обратилась Феф к Дейву, — есть отряд на корабле Эридана, пусть свяжутся с ним! Я скажу ему, чтобы перестал упрямиться!

Раньше «Осиротитель» казался Каркату пустой брошенной раковиной: слишком много места для трёх асоциальных троллей. Теперь же от шума болела голова: Вриска на пару с Соллуксом возилась возле охлаждающей воставанны, Эридан, держа руки на оружии, наблюдал за ними, а люди-чужаки требовали от Карката чего-то непонятного.  
Каркат покрыл их самыми крепкими и изысканными выражениями, на которые был способен, затем отвернулся и уткнулся в свой монитор, продолжая боковым зрением наблюдать за пришельцами — мало ли что взбредёт тем в голову.  
По экрану продолжали ползти строчки красного текста.  
«не не  
ты не понимаешь  
тут один из самых крутых чуваков вселенной ненавязчиво предлагает помочь в охренительном дельце  
а ты  
как нежная едва вылупившаяся личинка к которой прицепили громкоговоритель и случайно дали под зад  
(надеюсь перевод не похерил метафору)  
(потому что если да то грош цена вашему новоязу)»  
Каркат медленно выдохнул и бросил взгляд на мигающий символ в углу монитора.  
— Я, конечно, ни на что не намекаю, но, блядь, нас уже сраную вечность вызывает тот здоровенный корабль справедливости! — громко пожаловался он. — Я понимаю, что предлагаю прямо-таки фантастическую идею, но, вашу троллематку, может, ответим им наконец?!  
В этот же момент Джейн нажала кнопку коммуникатора:  
— Докладывай, Джон.

Пробуждение было похоже на пытку: в голове гудело, рога казались неимоверно тяжёлыми, а всё тело — ватным. Веки весили по миллиону тонн, а в горло горело от сухости.  
— ...пуррросыпается?  
— Передай раствор, пожалуйста. Благодарю. Таврос Нитрам? Меня зовут Канайя Марьям, я занимаюсь вашим лечением. Если вы меня слышите и находитесь в сознании, пожалуйста, дайте мне понять об этом жестом или словом.  
Тавроса хватило только на сдавленный хрип.  
— Не беспокойтесь. Вы находитесь на «Неофите», и вы в безопасности. Принц Макара послал нас за вами, и...  
Ровный мягкий голос был заботливым и уверенным, и Таврос позволил себе просто слушать его, не обращая внимания на слова. Вскоре стало легче, свинцовая тяжесть постепенно испарялась, и Таврос решился открыть глаза.  
Он находился в корабельном лазарете, и это явно был не «Клык разума». Рядом находилась тролль-медик в форме, и, похоже, она не лгала насчёт безопасности. Но позади неё виновато сутулилась Непета, и у Тавроса перехватило дыхание.  
— Г-где Вриска?  
— Капитан Серкет сейчас далеко, и за ней наблюдают наши союзники, — ровно ответила медик. — Прискорбно, но она уже успела сделать множество весьма неприятных вещей.  
Таврос пару секунд смотрел на неё, недоумевая, затем...  
Ох, нет.  
Он вспомнил.  
Дрожащими от слабости и страха руками он сдвинул покрывало и сдавленно вскрикнул — ниже пояса его тело заменил поблёскивающий металлом протез.  
— Эквиус потом сделает ноурррмальный, — пискнула Непета. — Он собурррал его из того, что мы смогли найти на коурррабле.  
— Нет, — Таврос схватился за голову, — нет, нет, нет! Гамзи будет без ума от ярости... Гамзи, — он поднял взгляд на Канайю. — Я должен вернуться во дворец, принц...  
— Нет необходимости возвращаться, — та вежливо улыбнулась. — Высшекровный принц здесь, и поэтому я весьма надеюсь на ваше хорошее самочувствие.  
Таврос вскинул на неё резкий взгляд. Канайя смотрела спокойно, тепло и по-доброму, и это в корне отличалось от того, как на него пялилась Вриска: с ненавистью и злобой.  
— Он уже убил кого-то?  
— Да, — признала Канайя. — На данный момент он дремлет в охлаждающей капсуле.  
Таврос вздрогнул от этой мысли: ему было невыносимо жаль как и убитых троллей, так и своего лучшего и, честно говоря, единственного друга. Гамзи был совершенно не виноват в своих приступах ярости, и... Ладно, Таврос просто должен доказать всем, что Гамзи не такой, как они думают, а очень даже классный.  
— Разбудите его, — слова выталкивались из горла с трудом. — Немедленно.

— Феф! — Эридан понадеялся, что его румянца не видно. — Чего тебе нужно? Я же говорил тебе отправляться обратно, и в-вообще...  
— Где капитан Серкет? — перебила его Фефери.  
Плечи Эридана опустились, и тут же его отпихнула скалящаяся Вриска.  
— Принцесса Пейшес, какая че-е-е-е-е-е-е-есть! — протянула она. — О, и наша херувим с вами!  
— Капитан Серкет, отдайте октеты.  
Вриска заприметила в толпе рядом с принцессами свою старую знакомую, сжимавшую трость, и ухмыльнулась ещё шире.  
— С радостью, да вот только октеты мне нужны для о-о-о-о-о-о-о-очень важного дела! Моя замечательная дорогая подруга Арадия умрёт, если я не раздобуду для неё немного энергии Скайи...  
Каллиопа, которая внимательно слушала их разговор в пересказе Роуз, тут же вмешалось:  
— Но нельзя! Это очень-очень опасно!  
— Да ладно! — не выдержал Каркат, слушавший это всё. — Когда это высшекровных ублюдков парили жалкие ржавокровные?  
(«Джейн, о чём молвит этот сударь?» — «Заткнись, пожалуйста, Дейв клянётся, что переводит всё, что мы передаём!» — «Точнее, то, что я ему скачы.. скаче.. скидываю, короч».)  
— Я отдам октеты, если только вы дадите мне оживить Арадию! — Вриска достала из кармана пояса заветные восьмигранники. — Что мне нужно выбросить?  
Каллиопа всё ещё сомневалась.  
— Знаешь, — Роуз шептала каждое слово едва слышно, — иногда для сражения с чудовищами можно самому превратиться в чудовище.  
Калли удивлённо посмотрела на неё. Неужели Роуз не понимает, что Калли знает об этом, и не хочет идти на такие меры, не хочет быть, как Калиборн...  
— В этом нет ничего плохого, Калли.  
Вриска затаила дыхание, жалея, что не может слышать, что именно бормочет человеческая особь.  
— Хорошо, — Каллиопа расправила плечи. — Я лично открою доступ к силе Скайи, но ровно для того, чтобы помочь. А затем вы отдадите мне октеты.  
Она взмахнула рукой — и прямо на мостике «Неофита» переплелись причудливо зелёные линии портала.  
— Джон, Дейв, Роуз, — позвала она, — вы нужны мне.  
Те переглянулись, затем Дейв взял за руку Терези.  
— Пиши мне, детка. Мы с тобой ещё поболтаем обо всём этом троллье-человеческом.  
Тез широко ухмыльнулась и притянула ладонь человека ко рту.

Канайя придерживала Тавроса первые насколько минут, затем тот заявил, что может идти сам. Канайя не возражала, просто продолжила находиться рядом.  
Бывшие товарищи капитана Серкет, Непета и Эквиус, шли чуть позади. Ранее у них, Канайи и нескольких офицеров состоялся неприятный разговор, сведшийся к тому, что лишь принц Макара может вынести приговор.  
О да, приговоры принца Макары обычно обсуждались шёпотом, но долго, со смакованием кровавых деталей. Неудивительно, что Непета жалась к Эквиусу, жалобно поглядывая то на Канайю, то на пажа.  
Не стоило надеяться на снисходительность высшекровных. Неуютное чувство затапливало Канайю до кончиков рогов, и никак не получалось найти подходящее для этого ощущения слово. Это дезориентировало едва ли не сильнее, чем стоящая перед ней дилемма: если принц Макара будет столь же безумен, как прежде, то допустимо ли отдавать ему на растерзание соучастников капитана Серкет?  
Да, эти тролли знали, на что шли, они участвовали в похищениях и убийствах, но...  
Канайя полагала, что они не заслужили участи тех, чьи останки медикам пришлось отдирать от пола после предыдущего убийства. Никто не заслуживал.  
Паж двигался уверено, и Канайя переместилась вперёд, указывая дорогу. Непета торопливо семенила за Тавросом, Эквиус замыкал. Все тролли-солдаты, встреченные по дороге, отводили взгляд и ускоряли шаг.  
Охлаждающая капсула с принцем Макарой находилась в одной из комнат лаборатории. Наклонившись над панелью управления, Канайя разблокировала её и ввела несколько команд, повышающих температуру и открывающих защитное стекло.

Когда Каллиопа возникла из сияющего портала и шагнула на палубу «Осиротителя», Эридан не выказал удивления, но и руку с Перекрестья не убрал. Он вообще теперь не отпускал оружия, и Каркат лишь молча порадовался тому, что привычный раздражитель принца занят проводами и переключателями возле коматозной девчонки в капсуле.  
А через пару секунд вслед за зеленокожей принцессой на мостике оказались три человеческие особи, и Каркат резко пожелал, чтобы все грёбаные люди распылились на атомы. Становилось слишком тесно.  
— Мы быстренько разберёмся, — пообещала Вриска Каллиопе. — Как именно...  
Калли, игнорируя вопрос, схватила Вриску за руку и почти подтащила к капсуле.  
— Это ей нужно помочь?  
— Да-а-а-а-а-а-а-а!  
Соллукс, до этого ползавший на коленях возле проводов охлаждающего комплекса, поднялся и посмотрел внимательно на Вриску.  
— Арадия не уверена, что это сработает.  
— Ох, а ты заделался её лучшим другом? — прошипела Вриска, резко теряя показную любезность. — Иди-ка ты к чёрту, задрот! Я обещала выиграть в этой партии, и я верну её к нормальной жизни, хочет она этого или нет! Ясно?  
— Ясно, — Соллукс сделал шаг в сторону, недовольно сдвинув брови. — Отличный ты друг, блядь.  
— Это и вправду будет нелегко, — признала Каллиопа. — Кроме того, что мне потребуется открыть доступ к силе Скайи для её восстановления, необходимо выкинуть нужное число на октетах, а шансы этого...  
— Не парься, — подмигнула ей Вриска здоровым глазом. — Удача на моей стороне!  
Эридан отступил на шаг, когда глаза херувимской принцессы и октеты в руках Вриски начали светиться. Каркат пихнул его локтем, чтоб не закрывал обзор — по другую сторону скопились люди, и перемещаться к ним ближе не было никакого желания. Зато человеческие особи заткнулись и перестали трепаться, тоже глазея на незнакомый им обряд.  
Каркат смотрел во все глаза, собираясь запомнить, что делают пиратка и сестра Лорда Инглиша, но тут на дисплее мигнул новое сообщение мерзким красным шрифтом.  
«погоди чувак это вообще нормально  
то что они тут делают  
вы так каждый день играете в гогпода бобженьку и воскрешаете мертвецов  
или это мы вовремя пришли на явление мессии и теперь срочно надо петь гимны и становиться примерными ребятами»  
Каркат бросил гневный взгляд на людей. Ну конечно! Придурок с красной нашивкой на форме едва заметно ухмыльнулся и легонько коснулся пальцами своих тёмных очков. Решено, если с людьми всё-таки начнётся война, из этого идиота Каркат выбьет всё дерьмо в первую очередь.

Вриска не сомневалась ни секунды, подкидывая октеты вверх. Она знала: едва начинаешь сомневаться, удача покидает тебя навсегда, а тот, кто продолжает хватать врагов за горло — побеждает. По крайней мере, это правило ни разу не подводило.  
Каллиопа назвала код: «66636263».  
Вриска подбросила засиявшие кости над ближайшей плоской консолью, и на миг словно вся Вселенная затаила дыхание. Флюоритовые многогранники замерли в воздухе, затем...  
Шестёрка.  
Шестёрка.  
Шестёрка.  
Тройка.  
Шестёрка.  
Двойка.  
Шестёрка.  
...и Каллиопа едва заметно нахмурилась, видя, что последний октет готов упасть вверх «двойкой». Вриска не знала, к чему это приведёт, но сделала то, что должна была.  
Она со всей силы хлопнула металлической ладонью по консоли.  
Кость пошатнулась на ребре перед тем, как окончательно замереть.  
Тройка.  
Октеты засветились ещё ярче, росчерки белых лучей, исходящих из точек на верхних гранях, едва не ослепили здоровый глаз Вриски. Воздух вибрировал от избытка энергии.  
Это оборвалось в одно мгновение. Всё вновь стало выглядеть обычно: растерянные чужаки-люди, перешёптывающиеся друг с другом, херувим с серьёзным выражением лица, скорчивший презрительно-недоумённую рожу Эридан, готовый вспыхнуть яростью пилот за его спиной, и...  
Арадия. Живая.  
Защитное стекло охлаждающей воставанны разбилось, выпуская наружу струйки ледяного воздуха, подсвеченного ярко-красным — светилась сама Арадия. Её длинные волосы на миг взмыли вверх, как от невидимого порыва ветра, и тут же опали обратно, рассыпавшись чёрными локонами по плечам. На лице Арадии сияла широкая улыбка.  
— Вриска! — произнесла она радостно и со всей силы врезала той кулаком по лицу.  
Вриска отлетела назад, врезавшись в основание главной консоли, но тут же вскочила, потирая челюсть.  
— Вот и вся благодарность за то, что я для тебя сделала? — возмутилась она, растягивая губы в презрительном оскале. — Впрочем, знаешь, мне это ни капельки не важно! Я своё дело сделала, теперь можешь валить куда хочешь!  
— О, — Арадия продолжала улыбаться, — я хочу только одного: видеть, как этот мир разлетается ко всем чертям! Впрочем, долго ждать не придётся...  
Её прервал пискнувший коммуникатор голубоглазой человеческой особи. В наступившем молчании тонкий человеческий голос был слышен особенно отчётливо.  
— Что он сделал?!  
Выслушав сообщение до конца, Джейн сжала губы и повернулась к троллям.  
— Нам необходимо провести небольшое совещание, поэтому мы...  
— О, на нашем корабле достаточно места! — тут же отреагировала Вриска. — Принц Ампора, уверена, найдёт вам подходящую каюту!  
И добавила на новом альтернианском, обращаясь уже к Эридану:  
— Нам нельзя их упускать.  
Даже если люди и поняли, то не подали виду.

Таврос затаил дыхание, наклонился над спящим принцем и напряжённо замер. Без сознания Высшекровный принц Гамзи Макара выглядел умиротворённым и потерянным: рот чуть приоткрыт, обнажая острые клыки, ресницы опущены, волосы растрёпаны, а ритуальная краска смешалась с засохшими брызгами чужой крови.  
Гамзи предупреждал, что без Тавроса «будет совсем не чудесно», до пажа доходили слухи, но Таврос раньше никогда не покидал своего мойрала надолго. Даже его комната находилась рядом с покоями принца, возбуждая лишние пересуды и толки, но Тавросу было плевать, пока рядом был Гамзи: тот мог заставить заткнуться кого угодно.  
А сейчас Таврос бросил его на целую вечность, и был не уверен, что бледно-алая связь ещё крепка. Или что она вообще есть.  
Ресницы Гамзи дрогнули, губы сложились в недовольный оскал.  
— Эй, — Таврос осторожно коснулся его плеча, — как ты...  
Сильным движением его отшвырнуло в сторону. Из капсулы поднимался не тролль — концентрированная ярость и гнев, направленные безумием. В глазах принца горела жажда крови, и Канайя сглотнула, невольно попятившись.  
Но высшекровный не обратил на медика внимания. Он рванулся к Эквиусу, схватив того за шею и — бывший пират даже не сопротивлялся, хотя его глаза уже закатывались, белея, дыхание превращалось в агонический хрип. Непета закричала: страшно, пронзительно высоко, как будто это её горло пылало от боли; вцепилась в принца, царапаясь и кусаясь, словно дикий зверь, и Канайя замешкалась, не находя в себе сил ей помешать.  
У девчонки убивали единственного близкого ей тролля.  
Таврос неуклюже поднялся, пошатнувшись, и схватился за Гамзи, крепко обхватив руками. Сперва показалось, что он пытается оттащить принца, но секундой позже Канайя поняла: Таврос обнимает это чудовище.  
— Тише, — торопливо шептал паж, — тише, Гам, ш-ш-ш-ш...  
Он не делал ничего особенного, лишь шептал и осторожно похлопывал по плечу, отчаянно надеясь, что в Гамзи осталось ещё хоть что-то, что узнает, откликнется и перестанет крушить всё подряд.  
Пальца на шее Эквиуса разжались, и тот упал, хрипло втягивая воздух. Непета тут же бросилась к нему. Гамзи медленно опустил руку и удивлённо обернулся к Тавросу.  
— Дружище! — он огляделся. — Как ты здесь оказался?  
У принца оказался приятный низкий голос с хрипотцой. Он поднял Тавроса на руки и потрепал по волосам — Канайя едва не вздрогнула, когда когтистая ладонь принца мягко прошлась возле шеи пажа.  
— Меня спасли от пиратов! — торопливо выпалил тот. — Вот эта леди, Канайя, и вот эти двое!  
Канайя склонила голову, как и предполагал этикет.  
— Рада, что вы вновь в своей настоящей ипостаси, Ваше Высочество.  
— Нет, — Гамзи нахмурился, хотя его губы всё ещё изображали блаженную улыбку, — это чудесно, вроде как, но тот я и есть настоящий или что-то вроде того. Магия какая-то, правда?  
Он заметил блеск металлической лодыжки Тавроса и резко наклонился, задирая штанину.  
— Это ещё что?  
— Послушай, — Таврос положил руки ему на плечи и умоляюще посмотрел прямо в глаза, готовые в любой момент загореться алым пламенем ярости. — Это сделала Вриска, но меня выручили, спасли, и...  
Гамзи недовольно заворчал, и Непета сдавленно пискнула.  
— Слушай, слушай, — Таврос заговорил быстрее, стараясь удержать внимание только к себе, — Гам, всё очень запуталось! Мне рассказали, что сейчас идёт война между Императрицей и Лордом Инглишем, и лучше нам убраться отсюда, понимаешь?  
Принц Макара ответил не сразу, раздумывая над словами своего мойрала.  
— Я помню, что видел здесь нашу милую принцессу Пейшес, — наконец пробормотал он. — Вот чудеса-то, да?  
— Принцесса и вправду здесь, — рискнула заметить Канайя.  
— Здесь? — Гамзи резко развернулся к ней. Видеть его серьёзным было едва ли не страшнее, чем яростно ухмыляющимся. — Тогда отведи меня к ней. А с пиратами, — он положил ладонь на голову Тавроса, трепля того по волосам меж рогов, — я обязательно разберусь позже. Будет очень весело.

Едва дверь закрылась, отгораживая людей от хозяев корабля, Джейн достала планшет, поставила его горизонтально и развернула экраном к команде. На дисплее тут же появилось лицо Дирка — чуть бледнее обычного. Позади мельтешила Джейд.  
— Повтори то, что рассказал мне, — велела Джейн.  
Дирк, очевидно, не горел желанием это делать, но подчинился.  
— Помните капсулу Каллиопы? — этот вопрос был риторическим. — Когда я вскрывал её, меня как будто ударило током, и тогда я не придал этому значения — мало ли, случайный разряд. Хотя стоило бы: с чего вдруг в спасательной капсуле после этого вдруг появился переводчик на язык расы, которую в этом участке космоса никогда не знали? И затем в системе появились мелкие глюки, которые можно было списать на мою невнимательность, потому что все изменения были произведены с моих кодов доступа.  
— К чему ты ведёшь? — Роуз нахмурилась.  
Дирк вздохнул.  
— У нас теперь есть ИИ, созданный на основе взятой из моего мозга информации, личность которого во многом схожа со мной. Изначально его данные хранились в капсуле Калли, но теперь он пытается перехватить контроль над кораблём. Как он говорит, для нашего же блага.  
Поверх видео всплыло несколько сообщений.  
«Для вашего блага, серьёзно.  
В данной ситуации я больше информирован о происходящем, поэтому бессмысленно пытаться идти против моего плана.  
Тем более, я связался с исполняющей обязанности ИИ на «Клыке разума» Арадией, так же использовавшей энергию Скайи для поддержания собственного существования».  
— Да заткнись уже! — вспылил Дирк, стараясь заблокировать ему доступ.  
«Обидно, да? Когда твоя копия превосходит тебя по всем параметрам».  
— Прекртите, — буркнула Рокси. — Вы меня разочаровываете, мальчики.  
— Подождите, — Джон взмахнул руками. — Та троллья девушка, Арадия, и этот ИИ...  
«Я предпочитаю, чтобы меня называли Хэл».  
— ...и Хэл, вы оба были оживлены с помощью Скайи? — закончил Джон.  
(«Серьёзно, Хэл? Да это охренеть как не смешно, Кубрику и не снились такие спецэффекты, ты же понимаешь, что я буду последним выжившим, да?» — «Дейв, сделай одолжение и заткнись, пока я не воткнула тебе вязальную спицу в задницу!»)  
На дисплее вновь возникли строчки рыжего текста: «В яблочко, Джон. А теперь покрути колёсики в своей лохматой человеческой голове и сделай выводы».  
— Энергия Скайи действительно работает, — выдохнула Джейн. — Каллиопа говорила правду.  
— Так. — Джон потёр лоб. — Думаю, что нам не надо обмениваться новостями, потому что вы читали сообщения Дейва, а мы читали информацию от Рокси.  
Дождавшись согласных кивков, он продолжил:  
— Поэтому, хех, давайте сразу к итогам. Роуз, Дейв, Рокси?  
Те переглянулись, и Рокси подняла руку.  
— Эт самое, у меня хорошие новости: серые ребята и Калли были почти честными. Калли прост не до конца в теме, а серые чуваки пристрастны, но в общих чертах всё именно так: Лорд Инглиш ака Калиборн — известный мудак, устроивший не один геноцид. Императрица едва ли лучше, но она, тип, хотя бы не всех истребляет, а прост наместников ставит и порабощает. Тоже не прикольно, но блин, реально, тут никто не выглядит страдающим, и с нами даже разговаривают!  
— Не уверена, что это действительно проявление дружелюбия, — Роуз поджала губы. — У нас было то, что им нужно, и сейчас они исследуют и изучают нас, как и мы их. Что будет после того, как тролли узнают о нас всё? Разумеется, возьмут нас в плен и отправятся покорять Землю. Поэтому, — Роуз скрестила руки на груди, — сейчас самое время рассказать вам о той части Плана, о которой никого из вас раньше не ставили в известность.  
— Даже лидеров? — возмутилась Джейн.  
— Особенно лидеров, — кивнула Роуз. — На случай, если мы будем захвачены существами, превосходящими нас по силе и настроенными враждебно, мне предписано уничтожить корабль со всей имеющейся информацией и теми, кто окажется на борту. Возле нашего двигателя есть бомба, которую взорвать могу одна лишь я.  
— Но почему ты? — жалобно протянул Джон. — Почему они свалили это на тебя?  
Жёсткое выражение лица Роуз смягчилось.  
— Меня не спрашивали, милый, — она потрепала его по волосам. — Бомба сдетонирует, как только моё сердце остановится. У меня репутация самого осмотрительного и тактически защищённого члена команды, поэтому предполагалось, что при провале контакта я погибну последней.  
Роуз сделала небольшую паузу, оглядывая лица своих друзей и убеждаясь, что все поняли и осознали её слова.  
— Я считаю, что нам надо дать Калли шанс. Если она говорила правду, если сила Скайи работает, то это даст нам преимущество и достаточную мощь, чтобы вступить в переговоры с победившей стороной. Однако, — она нахмурилась, — если Скайя способна творить такое, то на что способен Лорд Инглиш? Возможно, стоит пересмотреть свой выбор стороны...  
— Нихуя, — вмешался Дейв. — Инглиш и вправду охерительный мудак, бросающийся на всё, что угрожает ему, так что тут типа два варианта: или мы слабенькие дохляки, которых он выкашивает, не обращая внимания, или мы хватаемся за Скайю и резко поднимаемся в списке его врагов. Так что в хуй его, давайте сделаем это случаться и протянем руку помощи рогатым чувакам.  
— Решено, — Джейн кивнула и повернулась в сторону необычайно тихого Джейка, внимавшего разговору с приоткрытым ртом. — Свяжись с Джейд и узнай, можно ли обнаружить бомбу и обезвредить её.  
— Будет исполнено! — Джейк схватился за планшет и начал работать над этим под пристальным наблюдением своего лидера. Сёстры Лалонд сидели рядом, Рокси обнимала Роуз за плечи и что-то тихо шептала, пока та кивала и коротко отвечала — так же неразличимо.  
Джон вздохнул и повернулся к Дейву, изображающему невозмутимость.  
— Протянем руку помощи? — передразнил он. — Ты уже протянул руку той девушке в красных очках, думаю, ты пришёлся ей по вкусу!  
— Она обслюнявила мою ладонь! Блядь, я надеюсь, это не традиция троллей, а просто заскок этой рогатой девчонки.  
Джон хихикнул.  
— Не думал, что ты такой нежный парень, — он хлопнул Дейва по плечу. — Теперь я знаю, как вывести тебя из равновесия! Ты правда, — Джон наклонился совсем-совсем близко, едва ли не касаясь губами, — так боишься контактировать с кем-то?  
— Пфф, чел, — дёргано рассмеялся тот. — Не неси ерунду, ты меня кучу лет знаешь. Просто Страйдеры слишком суровы для этого сентиментального дерьма.  
— Ага, — Джон отстранился, скрестив руки на груди, — по Дирку заметно.  
— А вот про бро не надо, он вообще тактильный чувак, — хмыкнул Дейв, расслабляясь. — Любил тискать меня во сне, а когда его спалили и припёрли к стенке мозгокопатели, типа, неужели у мальчика недостаток обнимашек, он послал их нахуй.  
— И? — Джон затаил дыхание.  
— Ну, они предложили бро найти опекуншу для обнимания, а он такой: а не пойти бы вам к жерлу вулкана и не сбросить ли туда свою тупость вместе с собой.  
На самом деле, Дирк тогда заявил не это. Он твердил: «Мне нужен только Дейв».  
После этого Страйдеров начали разлучать при любой попытке сблизиться, и Дирк с Дейвом научились сдерживать свои эмоции, выражать их минимумом жестов и прикосновений. Сражения друг с другом были единственной возможностью быть ближе друг к другу, и Дейву пришлось полюбить тренировки с мечом — ради брата.  
Из воспоминаний его выдернул командный оклик Джейн:  
— Мы закончили. Бомба обнаружена, но её нельзя нейтрализовать, не подорвав, поэтому, — она решительно хмурилась, — постараемся выжить, ребята. И покажем, на что способны!

Терпению Эридана медленно, но верно приходил конец. Он как будто превратился в немой придаток собственного оружия, готовый сорваться в любой момент, и Каркат следил за ним с опаской, впрочем, разделяя чувства принца. Соллукс уткнулся в какие-то системные коды, и его способности игнорировать шум можно было только позавидовать — потому что на мостике спорили между собой Каллиопа, капитан Серкет и бывший ИИ «Клыка разума», Арадия.  
— Отдайте октеты, — решительно потребовала Каллиопа, протягивая руку.  
Вриска изобразила весьма неправдоподобное удивление.  
— Что, уже? А я думала, — она подкинула их над металлической ладонью и ловко поймала, — мы сперва попробуем испытать удачу и надрать задницу Лорду Инглишу. Ну, принцесса, что насчёт этого? Я рассказала вашим новым друзьям о том, что ваш братец — ужа-а-а-а-а-а-а-асное чудовище, и не думаю, что это подогреет их желание сражаться с ним!  
— Отдайте! — нервно повторила Калли. — Вы попытаетесь их использовать, а это слишком опасно!  
— Её это не остановит, — вмешалась Арадия, всё ещё безумно улыбающаяся. — Она и без всяких октетов пыталась заполучить силу Скайи!  
— Эй, подруга! — Вриска притворилась обиженной. — Ты и Тез были вместе со мной!  
Арадия кивнула.  
— Ага. К чему это привело, не напомнишь?  
— Ох, не будь ты такой злопамятной! Тем более, это я спасла твою задницу, вытащив с того света, так что не надо...  
Каллиопа топнула ногой:  
— Да прекратите же! Или я перенесу вас обоих настолько далеко, насколько понадобится, чтобы вы перестали ругаться! Не может быть такого, чтобы Скайя была виновата в ваших травмах, она никогда бы...  
Все на мостике с интересом наблюдали за тем, как Каллиопа меняется в лице. Херувимы не бледнели, подобно людям и троллям, но цвет лица Каллиопы явно потемнел на пару оттенков.  
— Ну конечно... Калиборн! Он каким-то образом вмешался, и вместо того, чтобы просто проигнорировать вашу попытку, Скайя попыталась ответить на взлом атакой... Я же говорила, что он совершенно несносен!  
Вриска с Арадией переглянулись.  
— Отл-лично, — мрачно возвестил Эридан. — Если вы закончили выяснять отношения, то напомню, что война никуда не...  
— Капитан, — бесцветно произнёс Каркат.  
— Чего? — в один голос откликнулись Вриска и Эридан, резко уставились друг на друга, после чего Вриска ехидно оскалилась.  
— Прощу прощения, принц Ампора. Не буду мешать!  
— С «Неофита» нас вызывают принцесса Пейшес и принц Макара, — Каркат старался скрыть дрожь в пальцах, замерших над клавиатурой в ожидании ответа.  
Эридан вздёрнул подбородок.  
— Выводи на главный экран.

Едва «Осиротитель» подключился, Терези шумно втянула носом воздух: слишком много сине-фиолетовых оттенков. Но запах Вриски различался отчётливо — пряно-солёный, гнетущий, как концентрированный древесный сок тех голубых деревьев, что росли возле улья сестёр Пайроп. Напоминание о прошлом.  
Фефери надула губы, даже не оглядываясь на возвышающегося позади неё Гамзи, за которым тенью прятался паж Высшекровного принца. Латула и Терези стояли чуть поодаль, и обоих сестёр не устраивал такой расклад.  
— Тез, — шепнула Латула, — ну вот чего, чего ты добилась?  
— Судья отказывается отвечать на ваш вопрос, — буркнула та, даже не повернувшись. Её слепой взгляд был направлен на экран связи, с которого надменно хмурился принц Ампора.  
— Тез, это не шутки. Нельзя так просто взять и наплевать на все правила, ты сама всегда об этом говорила. Ты сломала мне карьеру, себе — будущее, и ради чего? Ради мелкой мести?  
Терези шумно втянула носом воздух.  
— Ты была моим рыцарем, сестрица, — она оскалила зубы в гримасе. — А когда я ослепла, сбежала подальше. Я не совсем тупая, я поняла: надо самой отвечать за себя. Ты научила меня тому, что закон превыше всего, и что он должен быть правильным. Так вот, сестра: твои законы неправильные, и я буду судить по своей справедливости.  
Латула глубоко вздохнула, но продолжить не решилась: отпрыски королевских кровей начали свой разговор.  
— Эридан, — Фефери улыбалась настолько дружелюбно, что можно было позабыть о её острых зубах, — я и принц Макара предлагаем тебе союз против Лорда Инглиша.  
— Вот как ты заговорила, — поджал губы тот. — Теперь я вдруг стал нужен, и я уже больше не «придуриваюсь», да?  
— Расслабься, — низко протянул Гамзи, глядя прямо на изображение недовольно скривившегося Эридана. — Ты ведь один из нас.  
— О чём ты... — пауза. — О. Ну конечно. Какая хитрая комбинация для сл-лабой мил-лой принцессы.  
Латула крепко сжала кулаки, и Терези почувствовала её ужас — лимонно-кислый, пряный, с оттенком зелени и красными искрами паники. Капитан Пайроп поняла, что происходит на её корабле, и теперь уже не могла обвинять во всех проблемах младшую сестру.  
— Правильно, — Феф дёрнула плечом. — Мы — тройка высшекровных наследников, и вместе мы обладаем властью принимать решения за Императрицу.  
— Как правильно ты подобрала время, — Эридан хмурился — зигзаги бровей сходились нервной волной над переносицей. — Когда к нам мчится флот во главе с самой Императрицей, готовой заполучить могущественнейший артефакт. Если она получит доступ к Скайе, тебе уже никогда не провернуть захват власти, верно? Какая удача, что сейчас октеты у м-меня.  
— Между про-о-о-о-о-о-о-очим, — слащаво протянула Вриска, влезая в поле зрения камеры, — октеты Маркизы у меня, и я не собираюсь давать их каждому встречному, какого бы цвета ни была его кровь!  
Таврос напрягся, зажмурившись, и Гамзи немедленно это заметил.  
— Капитан Вриска Серкет, — его взгляд потемнел. — Почему бы просто не разнести твой череп на мелкие кусочки и не отобрать октеты у твоего бездыханного тела?  
— Потому что из всех вас, неудачники, я лучше всех разбираюсь в том, как работают октеты, и — спасибо мне, великолепной! — могу заставить их выдать нужный результат! Верно, малютка-херуви-и-и-и-и-и-и-им?  
— Верно, — голос Каллиопы дрогнул. — Капитан Серкет действительно хорошо владеет октетами. Но я бы настояла на...  
— Вернёмся к делу, — перебила её Вриска. — К нам мчатся Императрица и о-о-о-о-о-о-о-очень злой Лорд Инглиш, готовые вступить в бой. Вы хотите заполучить силу Скайи раньше действующей Императрицы, чтобы сместить её? Какая потрясающая преданность!  
Фефери оскалилась:  
— Я не хочу стать ещё одной мёртвой принцессой!  
— Тогда вам понадобится моя помощь! Моя, а ещё принца Ампоры, и, думаю, наши новые знакомые согласятся вам подсобить, если вы додумаетесь предложить им выгодные условия!  
— Люди? — протянула Феф. — Что они могут?  
— Да дофига чего можем, — вмешался Дейв. Его лицо казалось белее обычного на экранах троллей, настроенных на отображение собеседника с более тёмной кожей. — Мы можем подорвать нахуй всю эту вашу Скайю, если захотим. Но не будем, если вы пообещаете заключить равный союз с нашей расой. Я тут зачёл ваши примечания к словарю, и...  
— Заткнись, мудозвон! Говори, блядь, по делу, на наши головы готов обрушиться сияющий пиздец, а ты тут лясы точишь!  
Проигнорировав недовольный вопль Карката, Дейв продолжил:  
— В общем, решайте побыстрее, потому что наш капитан ваще серьёзная чика и лучше с ней не связываться.  
— Это ложь, — нахмурилась Фефери. — Никто не может уничтожить Скайю.  
— Он не врёт.  
На мостике стало тихо — все взгляды были направлены на ту единственную, кто не могла видеть.  
— Он не врёт, — Терези ухмылялась во все зубы. — Я бы почуяла ложь, и этот сладко-красный мальчик говорит правду.  
— Так что, — Вриска вновь перевела внимание на себя, — решайте, принцесска: либо мы договариваемся, либо я забираю силу Скайи себе и вместе с новыми друзьями жду, пока ваша Империя разваливается на кусочки. Потом, быть может, именно меня выберут править жалкими остатками былого величия?  
Гамзи тихо зарычал, теряя контроль над собой, но Таврос схватил своего принца за руку.  
— Тише, — шепнул он. — Она этого не стоит, не стоит, слышишь?  
— Кстати, — Вриска взглянула на Терези. — Тез, у меня для тебя есть о-о-о-о-о-о-о-очень интересные новости! Точнее, я-то и так знала, что безупречно сделала свою часть работы, но вы, дурочки, сомневались! В тот роковой день, когда ты ослепла, Тез, не я подвела вас, слышишь? Это сделал негодный Лорд Инглиш — можешь спросить у его сестрицы!  
Терези повела носом.  
— Поразительно, — пробормотала она. — Ты постоянно юлила, но сейчас честна.  
— Поверь мне, Тез, даже Арадия подтвердит! Кстати, Арадия, помаши ручкой в камеру! Видали, что я сделала вместе с малюткой Калли? А теперь представьте, что я могу сделать, если захочу, — черты лица Вриски исказились в угрожающем оскале, — вас уничтожить.  
— Временная амнистия до окончания военных действий с последующим судебным разбирательством, где равно учтутся как твои преступления, так и смягчающие обстоятельства, — Терези широко оскалилась в ответ.  
Фефери топнула ногой.  
— Хорошо, — журчание в её речи превратилось в яростный шум волн. — Капитан Серкет, вы временно амнистированы, как и сказала Тез. Человек Дейв, я готова обсудить подробности нашего союза и даю слово наследницы, что мы будем равны. Вы знаете цену этому обещанию, если и правда изучили наши документы.  
Дейв кивнул.  
— Эридан, — шторм превратился в ласковый прибой, — это наш шанс выбиться на первый план. Я всегда ценила нашу дружбу, и...  
— Заткнись, — поморщился тот. — Я делаю это не ради тебя, Феф. Я делаю это ради себя. «Осиротитель» присоединится к «Неофиту» на время сражения и я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы силу Скайи получила не Её Имперская. Перекрестье Ахава, — пальцы Эридана любовно погладили рукоять оружия, — уничтожит много врагов в этой битве.  
Вриска ехидно расхохоталась и хлопнула вздрогнувшую Каллиопу по плечу:  
— Отлично, остались сущие мелочи!  
— Какие?  
— Разобраться вот с этим!  
Палец металлической руки Вриски указывал на вспомогательный экран с картой ближнего космоса. На чёрном пространстве один за другим загорались фиолетовые и зелёные огни — то выходили из прыжка два сражающихся флота.  
Армии прибыли на поле боя.


	5. Пересечение

Императрица широко ухмыльнулась, едва корабль перешёл на малую тягу. Перед ней ярко-голубой жемчужиной, закутанной в облака, сияла Скайя — та сила, с которой Альтернианская империя станет непобедимой.  
Вокруг замерцали зелёные искры, и Императрица недовольно сжала кулаки: её последний враг, единственный, кто стоял между ней и абсолютной властью, вновь явился помешать.  
Но в этот раз ставки были слишком высоки, чтобы отступать, и Её Имперская Снисходительность приказала:  
— Открыть огонь по флоту Лорда Инглиша!

— Капитан Латула, к нам поступил приказ от Императрицы — захватить октеты и немедленно присоединиться к её армии!  
— Отлично, — Фефери облизнула клыки. — «Неофит» и «Осиротитель», подняться в воздух и приготовиться к бою !  
Латула принялась отдавать приказы, чувствуя смутное нарастающее недовольство. Принцесса командовала на её корабле — и это было... нелогично. Не столько потому, что капитаном всё ещё значилась Латула Пайроп, а не некая инфантильная принцесса, но потому, что-  
Ага.  
Латула широко улыбнулась младшей сестре. Так вот что такое «правила, которые работают неправильно».

Эридан резко развернулся к своему экипажу и тем, кто в его экипаж не входил.  
— Мы подн-нимаемся, — процедил он. — Все лишние немедленно покидают борт. Феф хочет, чтобы я сберёг октеты от Императрицы, поэтому вы, л-люди, вместе с Серкет и херувимом остаётесь здесь или на своём корабле. Мой голос будет не последним в принятии решения по поводу чел-ловеческой расы, поэтому вы отвечаете за сохранность октетов своими жал-лкими жизнями.  
— О-о-о-о-о-о-о-о, — протянула Вриска, фамильярно хлопая Каллиопу по плечу, — не беспоко-о-о-о-о-о-о-ойся, я...  
— Не время устраивать свои уёбищные церемонии! — рявкнул Каркат. — Имперская с Инглишем уже здесь!

Космос засиял тысячами вспышек — оба флота начали обмен залпами, несколько кораблей с пробитыми щитами уже подали сигнал тревоги, но битва лишь начиналась — и обещала быть самой кровопролитной за всю историю правления Императрицы, насчитывавшую немало тысяч оборотов.  
— Ваше Величе...  
— Что такое?  
Тролль-навигатор навёл на нужный объект и дал увеличение. Один из всполохов сиял ярче остальных, и был не похож на зарево подбитого корабля или вспышку орудия.  
— Увеличь ещё!  
— Есть!  
Императрица подалась вперёд, крепко вцепившись в подлокотники трона-кресла, вглядываясь в изображение. Посреди чернеющего космоса, озаряемого то здесь, то там, высвечивалась мощная фигура с лысым черепом и в мигающем всеми цветами спектра боевом экзоскелете, укреплённом переливающимися пластинами брони. Чудовище распахнуло пасть, словно намеревалось проглотить всё перед собой — корабль Императрицы, весь альтернианский флот, всю вселенную! — и мир на секунду стал настолько осязаемо-хрупким, что, казалось, вот-вот пойдёт трещинами.  
Яркий луч света вонзился в самое сердце вражеского построения, обратив в ничто головной корабль.  
Флот остался без Императрицы.

— Уже только Инглиш, — прокомментировал Дейв. — Ну так чо, Калли, задействуй свой чудо-портал и сваливаем вместе с этими двумя тролльими девчонками.  
— С тремя, — хмуро поправил Каркат. — Нам пишет какая-то долбанутая с «Неофита», Терези Пайроп. Требует взять её на на эту вашу ебаную битву со злом, промывает мне мозг какими-то законами, справедливостью и прочей мудозвонской ересью.  
— Те-е-е-е-е-е-е-ез! — радостно оскалилась Вриска. — Думаю, малютка-херувим не откажется подкинуть её сюда? Тез будет отличным дополнением, и, уж поверь, у неё хороший нюх на такие штучки!  
— Лусусовы щитки, они опять нас вызывают! — выругался Каркат, вновь выводя на экран передачу с «Неофита».  
— Эридан, — Фефери выглядела взволнованно, её ушные плавники топорщились. — Её Имперская мертва.  
— Удачное стечение обстоятельств. Как ты и хотел-ла?  
— Можешь взять командование флотом на себя, если тебе это так нравится! — огрызнулась та.  
— Отлично, — холодно согласился Ампора. — Передавай мне лидерство. В отличие от тебя, я давно в космосе, и не зря тратил эти обороты.  
Каркат позади него закатил глаза, но времени на возмущения не оставалось.  
— Свал-лите, — Эридан обернулся. — Мне нужен только мой экипаж. Серкет, если ты сделаешь что-то с октетами, я буду убивать тебя так медленно, что ты позабудешь о существовании без боли. Л-люди, — Эридан будто выплюнул это слово с максимальным презрением, — вы отвечаете за это. Если октеты или Серкет исчезнут, я найду вашу планету и лично уничтожу её вместе с колониями и провинциями.  
— Охуенно выбрали сторону, да? — шепнул Дейв Джону.  
Тот нахмурился, но раньше, чем он успел что-то сказать, Каллиопа взмахнула руками, словно рисуя в воздухе круг, и посреди мостика возник уже знакомый узор сияющих зелёных линий.

За годы путешествия корабль стал домом, целой вселенной — пусть маленькой, но для восьмерых человек и их гостьи-херувима этого хватало. Тосковали только Джейд с Джейком, успевшие оказаться в большом мире и полюбившие его.  
Каллиопа телепортировала шестерых человек и трёх троллей не на корабль, а рядом; и Джон поразился, насколько хрупким выглядело их судно. Внешнее покрытие уже не было идеально гладким, возле сопл оно чуть темнело, а надпись на борту хоть и можно было ещё прочитать, но с трудом. Джон поймал взгляд Джейн — их мысли были об одном и том же: их мир внезапно подвергся огромной опасности.  
Отсюда было видно, как взлетает «Осиротитель» — красиво, изящно, напоминая движения осы — зависнув над поверхностью на миг, а затем резко взмыв к облакам. «Неофит» шёл медленнее, но его движения были движениями огромного сильного хищника: плавное включение двигателей, набор скорости — и ускоренный прыжок, едва гравитация преодолена.  
— Фигасе, — Рокси заворожённо смотрела на взлёт. — У них выносливость аднозначно выше нашей, там сейчас дофига этих «жэ» было, а им норм...  
В облаках неведомым оптическим искажением отражались картины космической битвы. Огромные корабли маневрировали, перестраиваясь в сложные трёхмерные фигуры, стараясь своими выстрелами поразить как можно больше противников, сохраняя дистанцию для ведения огня. «Осиротитель» вонзился в строй противника, и его оружие действовало с пугающей эффективностью — два-три залпа приводили в негодность средний корабль. Он закружился у вражеского крейсера, ловко уходя от огня и целясь в технический отсек, чтобы обездвижить врага. «Неофит» занял место в сердце своего флота, даже не пытаясь идти впереди, как это делала погибшая Её Имперская: важно было сохранить принца Макару и принцессу Пейшес живыми.  
За разворачивающейся батальной сценой не наблюдала лишь Терези. Она обнюхала Вриску и Арадию, лизнула каждую в щёку, затем, нахмурившись пробормотала:  
— Вы странно пахнете... Объяснитесь перед судом.  
И Вриска, хихикнув, приобняла её за плечи и начала рассказывать — немного приукрашивая, конечно, но она помнила, как Тез хорошо отличала правду от лжи, как это бесило, но приводило в восторг — потому что это отличало Терези от кучки легковерных слабаков. Наверное, только с таким чутьём и можно позволить быть себе такой омерзительно прямолинейной. Арадия поправила её лишь один раз, вклинившись с короткой фразой:  
— Я была там, — ярко-красные губы, слишком яркие для пролежавшей кучу оборотов в коме, растянулись в широкую улыбку, — на уровне Скайи. Эта планета — лишь одно из проявлений, продукт запущенной программы, и её предназначение — разрушать.  
— Оптимистично, Мегидо, — поджала губы Вриска, и тут же ухмыльнулась. — Но со мной вам бояться нечего!  
Она притянула к себе обеих подруг — а как ещё назвать того, кто передумал тебя убивать? — и запрокинула голову, любуясь на изображения битвы.  
Вриска знала, что главная роль в этой истории всё равно достанется ей.

Джейк не остался с остальными наблюдать за боем, а рванулся на корабль — он страшно волновался за Дирка и Джейд. Батюшки-святы, находиться рядом с бомбой, которая может взорваться в любой момент! Поэтому, едва завидев Дирка в коридоре, Джейк рванулся к нему и крепко обнял.  
— Господи, дружище, я так беспокоился!  
Тот осторожно похлопал Джейка по спине.  
— Всё в порядке. — Его голос был напряжён, и Джейк отстранился, с недоумением глядя на лицо своего Страйдера, наполовину скрытое за тёмными очками. — Но неприятности только начинаются. Джейд работает над тем, чтобы обезвредить бомбу, но я не уверен, что вообще стоит это делать... Быть может, — Дирк поджал губы и коротко вздохнул, — это будет нашим последним шансом защитить человечество.  
— Ох ты ж, ёшки-кошки! — Джейк отступил на шаг. — Ты немалый идиот, Страйдер!  
— Я так и думал, что ты не поймёшь.  
«Я тоже не понимаю», — произнёс механический голос в наушнике Джейка. — «Хотя я частично он и всё такое».  
— Сие...  
— Да, — Дирк недовольно свёл брови, — это и есть безыскусный слепок с моего сознания, взявший себе имя поехавшего искина из древних книжек.  
«И этот безыскусный слепок считает, что вместо того, чтобы сидеть здесь и ждать, вы, жалкие белковые штуки, должны добиться от херувима доступа к энергии Скайи. Или вам больше нравится сидеть на бомбе, чья сила взрыва равна целому дофига в тротиловом эквиваленте, и ждать?»  
— Я не поддамся на эти дешёвые подначки.  
— Да будет тебе! — Джейк неуверенно улыбнулся скрестившему руки на груди Страйдеру. — Я верю, что даже иной ты желаешь нам добра, посему нам не стоит тратить время почём зря!  
— Но...  
— Не будем более ждать, дружище! Я позову Джейд, дабы мы все вместе смогли наконец ознакомиться с этой загадочной силой Скайи!  
Дирк вздохнул, продолжая хмуриться.  
«Поверь, Дирк, мне выгодна ваша победа. Вспомни свои амбиции и представь, насколько значимым я могу стать в случае утверждения превосходства человечества».  
— Не слишком ли самоуверенно для вредоносной программы?  
«Кажется, ты считаешь меня обычным вирусом? Какая жалость, что ты просто не можешь признать, как сильно тебя нервирует присутствие ещё одного манипулятора на борту».

Пока все три тролля обменивались воспоминаниями и глазели на облака, Джейн и Джон собрали свои экипажи. Даже Джейд вылезла из реакторной и присоединилась к команде, ободряюще улыбнувшись Роуз.  
— Все в курсе происходящего? — Джейн в тиарбуке напоминала полководца античности в лавровом венке. — Отлично, хотя мало что отличного в этой ситуации.  
— Да ладно, — Джон выглядел оптимистичнее. — Мы живы и целы, и, если тролли победят, то у нас есть шанс обзавестись отличными друзьями!  
— Я был бы не так уверен насчёт их намерений, — Дирк поджал губы, пнув ногой идеально ровную границу между чёрным и белым квадратами поверхности.  
— А я не уверена, что они победят, — Рокси, задрав голову, смотрела на небо. — Чот как-то у них не очень дела.  
За толстым слоем облаков, много выше, беззвучно взрывались корабли.

— Сол! Сол, м-мать твою!  
— Он на пределе, задница ты титулованная!  
Эридан на миг отвлёкся от прицела, оглянувшись на Карката. Тот даже не удостоил принца взглядом — всё его внимание было направленно на обзорные экраны и панель управления.  
Погибшая Императрица старательно разделяла своих подданных, и флоты двух других Высшекровных Правителей были слишком далеко, чтобы успеть. Имеющихся кораблей было достаточно для уничтожения флота Лорда Инглиша, но сам Лорд резко менял распределение сил. Каркату приходилось проявлять чудеса реакции и сноровки, чтобы «Осиротитель» не попал под огонь, пока Эридан прицельно выводил из строя вражеские корабли.  
— Тогда ты свяжись с «Неофитом», — Эридан вновь сосредоточился на оружии. — Скажи, что долго м-мы не продержимся.  
— Я уже. Я, блядь, пытаюсь координировать это лусусово дерьмо, но мы в настолько глубокой заднице, что это «Неофит» просит у нас огневой поддержки!

— Они всё равно не смогут победить.  
Джон очень надеялся, что эти слова ему померещились.  
— Что?..  
— Мой брат не просто так носит титул Лорда Времени, — Каллиопа расстроенно смотрела на облака. — Он... Понимаете, мы разделяли нашу силу, и октеты были частью моей защиты Скайи, потому что владеть такой силой в одиночку невозможно.  
— Но он владеет? — Джейн произнесла это настолько холодно, что вопросительные интонации едва угадывались.  
— Да, потому что наше поражение неизбежно, — ресницы Каллиопы дрожали. — Он получит октеты, заберёт себе всю силу Скайи и станет тем, кого мы сейчас видим — Лордом Инглишем.  
— Но этого ещё не произошло, как ты можешь знать? — возмутился Джон.  
— Я, кажись, понял, — пробормотал Дейв. — Если он здесь и такой сильный мудак, значит, в будущем он это уже сделал, и сейчас мы типа огребаем за то, что сольёмся ему позже, и получается какой-то ебучий временной парадокс. Короче, я сегодня бесплатная Кассандра, и предполагаю, что мы все умрём.  
— Дейв!  
— Джон! Думаешь, мне нравится это говорить? Да я бы что угодно, блядь, отдал, лишь бы этого пиздеца не произошло, тысячу раз бы сам умер, лишь бы...  
Пискнул сигнал входящего сообщения, и Дейв тут же схватился за свой планшет.  
— Это «Неофит» и «Осиротитель», — он уже наловчился переводить почти без проблем. — Оба в разных выражениях запрашивают помощи. Этот зелёный перекачанный апокалипсис мочит их флот только так, и если его не остановить, пиздец придёт и им, и нам.  
— Я же говорила... — Каллиопа обречённо вздохнула, виновато опустив голову.  
— Калли, — побледневшая Джейн повернулась к ней. — Если у тебя есть козырь в рукаве, используй его сейчас!  
— Но это всё равно не поможет...  
Джон схватил её за плечи и резко встряхнул. Дейв тихо присвистнул: он впервые видел, как его лидер по-настоящему злится.  
— Мы здесь не умрём! — выкрикнул Джон в лицо Каллиопе. Его пальцы дрожали. — Мы будем сражаться до последнего, ясно? И если есть хоть какой-то шанс победить, хоть какое-то оружие — мы должны использовать его! Я буду защищать своих друзей, и неважно, чем это может закончиться!  
«Дейв не умрёт, Джейн не умрёт, Роуз, Джейд, Дирк, Рокси, Джейк...»  
— Споко-о-о-о-о-о-о-ойно!  
От едких интонаций Вриски Джон едва не вздрогнул.  
— Лови! — тролль, ловко подкинув над ладонью октеты, кинула их Каллиопе. Её искусственный глаз замерцал, фокусируясь одновременно на всех восьми костях. — Раз уж нам нечего терять, так почему бы и не повеселиться напоследок? Давай, малютка-херувим, покажи, чем ты можешь вооружить своих друзе-е-е-е-е-е-е-ей!  
А сама Вриска постоит рядом и посмотрит, наблюдая и запоминая. О, пиратка не столь глупа, чтобы вновь рисковать собой — сперва она убедится, что это работает. А потом, если понадобится, отберёт октеты обратно.  
— Х-хорошо.  
Каллиопа подставила ладонь — и октеты замерли в воздухе, а затем послушно закружились вокруг её пальцев, словно спутники вокруг планеты.  
— Учтите, — её голос звучал медленно, шипящие звуки как будто смягчились, — я посылаю Скайе запрос напрямую. Каждый из вас получит доступ к её энергии, и она автоматически подберёт наиболее подходящее вам сочетание типа энергии и способа её использования, исходя из вашего представления о том, что вообще есть герой.  
Каллиопа взмахнула возникшей в руке палочкой, словно заправский дирижёр — и каждый октет замерцал ярко-голубым, замедлив своё движение.  
— Это древний обычай, известный немногим, и именно так божества прошлого, канувшие в лету для этой вселенной, получали возможность изменять миры, и, вероятно, даже создавать новые.  
Дейв бросил взгляд на Роуз: он привык искать совета сестры, если ситуация казалась патовой; они вместе когда-то нехило поразвлекались с психологами и опекунами. Но сейчас Роуз смотрела на него, и Дейв видел испуганную девочку — игры зашли слишком далеко. Поэтому он позволил себе улыбнуться и шепнуть: «Всё будет в порядке, сис».  
— Энергия Скайи, — продолжила Калли, — питает и ваше собственное существование: связав себя с ней, можно стать практически непобедимым, но, как и любая сила, эта непобедимость имеет свои ограничения. Анализируя ваше сознание, Скайя извлекает понятие морали, обобщает его, компилируя дихотомию добра и зла.  
Рокси кивнула сама себе, запоминая. Каллиопа редко рассказывала что-то вот так сжато, ёмко, без эмоциональных вставок; а сейчас она словно рассказывала по памяти какой-то древний текст, настолько важный, что был заучен наизусть.  
— Она устанавливает индивидуальное соединение с каждым из вас, и, если вы погибнете как герои, то Скайя сочтёт это завершением программы; если же вы проявите себя злодеем и умрёте, то Скайя прервёт соединение, расшифровав это как системную ошибку. Если же вы получили сильное ранение по ошибке, Скайя даст вам шанс и излечит по мере своих возможностей... наверное. Никто не связывал себя со Скайей уже миллионы лет — за исключением моего брата.  
Джейн с опаской покосилась на Джона. Зная его вечное стремление лично вести за собой, она с самого начала была готова уравновешивать лидера бета-смены, но на поле боя это будет намного сложнее.  
— Подумайте ещё раз, что такое вообще быть «героем». И доверьтесь мне!  
Джейк, мало что понявший из предыдущей речи, широко улыбнулся:  
— Проще простого, леди!  
Октеты прекратили свой хоровод и метнулись к людям, каждый восьмигранник завис на уровне глаз будущего обладателя неведомой силы — и вспыхнул ослепительно ярким светом.

Джон не испугался, даже не зажмурился: яркий свет не обжигал его, а наполнял силой и лёгкостью, оставляя то самое ощущение, когда вот-вот не выдержишь и рассмеёшься. Что значит — быть героем? Хех, это очевидно: герои всегда делают что-то крутое и обладают прикольными супер-силами! И умеют летать, куда же без этого?

Дейву показалось, что его глаза выжигает пламя, но эта боль продолжалась не больше тысячной доли секунды — острой, как тысячи клинков. Первая мысль была: неужели остальным так же больно? Лишь бы не, лишь бы это всего лишь реакция непривычной к свету радужки. Вся эта фигня с героизмом напрягала, но если и надо было ради чего-то стать героем — то только ради своих друзей, своей семьи. Чтобы защищать их, даже если потребуется умереть — неважно, какой из смертей.

Для Роуз яркий свет мгновенно перешёл в противоположную сторону спектра, став кромешной тьмой, лишившей зрения. Вместе со страхом пришло озарение: эта дихотомия имеет смысл или является случайным совпадением? Или, быть может, отражает её видение правильного героя — способного помочь увидеть правильный путь и направить по нему остальных.

Джейд широко улыбнулась, когда мир вдруг вспыхнул всеми цветами радуги. Преобладал зелёный, и Джейд потянулась к нему, как тянулась к зелёному свету в машинном отсеке; для неё в озвученной загадке не было ничего сложного. Герой — тот, для кого важно быть героем, и неважно где.

Джейн вздрогнула, едва всё вокруг избороздили ярко-красные линии, рассыпавшие пространство в доли секунды. Она осознала хрупкость собственного плана, эфемерность их надежд — а ведь, казалось, критический подход сделал из Джейн идеального лидера! Ей оставалось только одно: героем или не героем, но она продолжит жить ради своего экипажа.

Рокси зажмурилась — вся эта карусель цветов перед глазами напоминала похмелье и вызывала тошноту. Но, едва это прекратилось, Рокси ощутила себя невероятно одинокой — вокруг неё была только пустая тьма, из которой следовало выбраться как можно быстрее. Ответ на вопрос Калли напрашивался сам собой, потому что Рокс знала, что может быть самым полезным для героя — умение достать для друзей всё, что понадобится.

Дирку показалось, что он ослеп: разум ещё пытался распознать что-то в непроглядном мраке, но не получалось различить ничего, ни пятен, ни силуэтов. Дирк подумал: надо искать на ощупь; но — резкий укол в груди заставил беззвучно взвыть. Не поддаваясь мучительной боли, разрывающей изнутри, Дирк сжал кулаки: неважно, насколько героически это звучит, но истинный герой — тот, кто готов забыть о собственных чувствах и сделать всё для своих друзей.

Джейк не сразу осознал, что происходит: окружающее его сияние оформилось в почти материальные сгустки света, и немедленно захотелось коснуться их и проверить — обожгут или нет? Джейк верил, что не обожгут, как верил, что любой Страйдер, пусть даже исковерканный в качестве искусственного интеллекта, не предаст; как верил, что Джейни справится со всеми проблемами, что всё будет хорошо. Вера была основой его существования, незыблемым правилом — и оно особенно действовало на того, кто желает называться героем, потому что героя обязательно должен верить в себя.

И люди уподобились богам.

Экзоскелет Лорда Инглиша засветился ярче, его мигание ускорилось, превратившись в сплошные вспышки почти без интервалов. Он закрыл пасть, широко ухмыльнулся и опустил взгляд — там, под его ногами, расстилалась подёрнутая нежными белыми облаками планета, исчерченная чёрно-белыми клетками.  
Лорд Инглиш взмахнул руками и двинулся вниз.

Едва мир снова стал узнаваемым, Джейн заморгала, силясь понять, что же изменилось. Каждый, кому Скайя приоткрыла часть своей силы, едва заметно светился — каждый на свой цвет. Медленно выдохнув, Джейн вздрогнула от пробежавших по спине мурашек. Собственное тело ощущалось непривычно, но что именно неправильно? Что вообще произошло?  
— Вы тоже это слышите? — подал голос Дейв. — Много ритмов, как часы...  
Джон рассмеялся и подпрыгнул, зависнув в воздухе.  
— Класс! — выдохнул он. — Я могу летать!  
Роуз, прикрыв глаза, молча что-то обдумывала; сияющий оранжевый ореол вокруг неё потускнел.  
— Святая макрель, я тоже хочу! — восхищённо выпалил Джейк, глядя на лидера «бет». — Коли Джону позволено...  
Джейн попыталась не обращать на него внимания и сосредоточилась на собственных чувствах. Её словно переполняла некая жизненная сила, прибавляющаяся и вплетающаяся во врождённую энергичность. Джейн воспринимала это со свойственным ей скептицизмом, стараясь погрузиться глубже в ощущения и разобраться в происходящем, поэтому слова незаметно подобравшейся Рокси застали её врасплох.  
— Вау, а я тоже так умею?  
— Как именно... — начала было Джейн, поднимая взгляд, и замолчала.  
В двух шагах от неё поднял руку Дейв — ещё один, потому что тот Дейв Страйдер, который был с ней всё это время, всё ещё стоял возле Джона и наблюдал за собственным двойником.  
— Сап. Мы с вами типа буквальные боги из машины, — новый Дейв протянул сжатую ладонь самому себе из настоящего, удерживающему невозмутимое выражение лица. Тот ударился с собой из будущего кулаками. — Причём настолько балдёжные, что я даже верю, что мы могли бы создать парочку-другую вселенных, если бы поработали вместе; надо будет пересмотреть на досуге теорию креационизма и, возможно, попинать труп дедули Дарвина, но сейчас у нас атас, поэтому здесь и сейчас Дейв Страйдер устраивает краткий экскурс по своим способностям с демонстрацией оных. Я, — он оказал пальцем на Дейва из настоящего, — умею создавать временные петли, собсна, это и есть первый стабильный цикл, так что когда я закончу, ты скакнёшь в прошлое, чувак, и станешь мною, ну ты понял суть. Про остальных я пока ничё не разузнал, но судя по тому, что мне мой навык помог сам по себе, вы тоже разберётесь, так что соображайте поскорее и верьте своей интуиции, чуваки, пока я буду прикрывать ваши задницы. А, и крутой я, который сейчас отправится в прошлое рассказывать это себе, запомни: не умирай, когда ты в будущем. Ты не хочешь обречённых временных линий и всё такое, я не проверял и тебе не советую.  
Дейв-из-настоящего кивнул, поднял растопыренные ладони перед собой и прислушался к чему-то — чтобы через мгновение исчезнуть. Дейв-из-будущего-который-теперь-настоящий вздохнул и поднял взгляд на кувыркающегося в воздухе Джона  
— Вау, Дейв, это так круто! — затараторил тот восторженно.  
«Ага, зашибись», — раздался в их наушниках механический голос. — «Только Лорд Инглиш оставил свой флот и направляется к вам».  
Дирк достал меч.  
— Посмотрим, — он сосредоточенно смотрел на то, как яркая искра в небе становится всё ближе, — каковы наши шансы.

Джейн сделала глубокий вздох и скомандовала:  
— Рокси, Джейд, Джейк — займите позиции для ведения огня!  
— Есть! — синхронно отозвались те.  
Рокси достала свою пушку, тут же исчезнув из виду. Джейд залегла рядом: было сложно найти прикрытие на расчерченной ровной поверхности. На горизонте виднелись руины, но до них было слишком далеко. Джейк выставил одну ногу вперёд и прищурился, доставая парные пистолеты.  
— Огонь!  
Оружие стреляло беззвучно — всё оно было модифицировано для наилучшего выполнения Плана.  
— Все выстрелы ушли точно к цели, — доложила Роуз. — Но не похоже, чтобы мы нанесли... Ложись!  
Через доли секунды после её предупреждения мощный поток энергии вспахал землю, едва не задев Джейд. Дейв поморщился:  
— Лазеры изо рта? Блядь, я даже не хочу пытаться понять, как это работает!  
— Он хочет сделать что-то ужасное, — Калли напряжённо смотрела на мигающий силуэт в центре выжженного пятна. — Чем ближе к источнику, тем он сильнее, а если ему нужна вся сила Скайи...  
— Тогда мы пойдём тоже, — Джон решительно кивнул собственным словам, бросив взгляд на Джейн. — Если мы победим Лорда Инглиша, всё закончится.  
— Подожди, — Джейн нахмурилась. — Насколько хорошо ты управляешь полётом?  
Джон рассмеялся и сделал тройное сальто в воздухе.  
— Отлично. Тогда ты собираешь данные — у этого монстра должна быть уязвимость, и мы её найдём. С тобой отправляется твой экипаж: Роуз ведёт тактическое наблюдение, Дейв защищает вас обоих, Джейд прикрывает.  
— Ага, — Джон взмахнул руками. — Выдвигаемся!  
Джейн обернулась к своей команде.  
— Рокс, Джейк, — приказала она, — продолжайте вести огонь. Дирк, присмотри за Каллиопой...  
— В этом нет нужды, — Вриска не любила долго оставаться на заднем плане. — Мы отлично справимся с её защитой. Инглиш — ваша задача.  
— Слепая с тростью, вчерашняя коматозница и девчонка с протезами, — Дирк держал ладонь на рукояти меча. — Так себе защита.  
Терези широко ухмыльнулась, демонстрируя острые зубы, и обнажила спрятанное в трости лезвие. Арадия коснулась скрученного на поясе кнута.  
— Мы начали свою войну намного раньше, чем ты, особь, отметил свой первый День Выкручивания, — Вриска достала октеты и подбросила их на ладони.  
— Когда ты... — начала было Каллиопа, но Вриска лишь усмехнулась и показала ей язык.  
— Нечего зевать по сторонам, малютка-херувим!  
— Хорошо, — Джейн повернулась к Дирку и перешла на английский: — Если эту пиратку разыскивают по всей их Империи, она явно умеет за себя постоять. Рокси, Джейк — огонь по вашему усмотрению, главная задача — отвлечь от «бет», по возможности — нанести ущерб и замедлить.  
— Есть! — откликнулись дуэтом оба стрелка.  
— Я наблюдаю отсюда за всей картиной боя. Дирк, прикрываешь Джейка, Рокси достаточно незаметна, так что её вряд ли выберут целью для атаки.  
Тиарбук Джейн едва ощутимо нагрелся — он работал на максимуме возможностей, обрабатывая огромное количество информации: местонахождение экипажей, сообщения «бет», доклады от Рокси, информацию о сделанных выстрелах, координатах Каллиопы и её самозваных защитниц, а также о битве на орбите.  
У флота дела шли хуже всего.

Прежде чем покинуть поле боя, Инглиш успел изрядно потрепать противника, выведя из строя около половины флота Альтернии. «Осиротитель» метался от одного вражеского корабля к другому, но даже Перекрестье Ахава не могло выдать столько залпов подряд. Первым взбунтовался Каркат:  
— Капитан, лусусовым щитком тебя по лбу! У нас перегрев!  
— Врёшь, — Эридан, тяжело дыша, бросил взгляд на линию контроля температуры. — Двигател-ли и Перекрестье...  
По его лицу стекал пот, в жабрах покалывало, но все мысли были сосредоточены лишь на том, чтобы поразить цель наиболее эффективно. Уничтожить противника. Выиграть бой. Победить в войне.  
— Да я о тебе, придурок чёртов! Точность снизилась на семь процентов, потому что у тебя, высококровного выпендрёжника, руки дрожат!  
— Заткнись и продолжай полёт. Передай «Неофиту», чтобы остатки флота прекратили свои жал-лкие подражания клиньям. Это воздушный бой, пусть сформируют многоугольник с...  
— «Неофит» сообщает о потере рулевого.  
— Второй?  
— Выбыл раньше.  
— Сл-лабые наземные твари, — Эридан выдохнул и вытер пот со лба. — Продолжай маневрировать, нам надо отвлечь огонь на себя.  
Каркат даже не стал тратить время на ворчание — всё его внимание уходило на управление кораблём.  
Каркат очень хотел выжить.

Фефери недовольно надула губы и скрестила руки на груди. Рядом с ней недоуменно улыбался принц Макара, и его дружелюбный оскал пугал больше гнева принцессы.  
— Наша маневренность падает! — недовольно топнула ногой Фефери. — У нас есть ещё рулевые?  
— Нет, — спокойно ответила Латула.  
Её больше не волновала кара мёртвой Императрицы. Латула знала — она сделала всё, что в её силах, и сейчас наконец-то поступает согласно правилам. Приказы принца Ампоры были весьма полезны — похоже, воспитанник Дуалскара всё-таки набрался опыта, путешествуя в космосе. Но принц Макара и принцесса Пейшес стояли и наблюдали с гордым видом, словно роскошные декорации. За ними Латула едва не забыла об ещё одном участнике действа.  
— Эм, извините, — подал голос паж Высшекровного принца. — На «Клыке разума» была девушка, Арадия... Она не была рулевым, но капитан Серкет использовала её как рулевого, но я точно не знаю, как...  
— Вызовите Марьям из медблока, — приказала Латула синекровке-связисту и вновь обратилась к Тавросу. — Расскажешь ей всё. А пока — перегруппировываемся и отступаем!

— Я проверил, — доложил Джон, зависнув в воздухе перед Роуз. — Как ты и сказала, после прошлого его плевка светом осталась длинная борозда, мы можем пробраться по ней практически Инглишу за спину!  
— Отлично сработано! — Джейд дала ему «краба». — Я буду чуть позади.  
— Я буду держаться сверху, если что, отвлеку на себя, — пообещал Джон и взмыл прочь.  
Роуз обменялась взглядами с Дейвом. Тот перехватил меч поудобнее.  
— Готовь свои стилеты, сестрица, — он изогнул края губ, изображая ухмылку. — Будет жарко.  
Роуз пошла впереди, иногда останавливаясь, и Дейв даже не спрашивал — просто замирал возле неё. Пару раз путь перед ними накрест вспахивал очередной выброс энергии, и Дейв мог лишь гадать, как Роуз так чётко чувствует, когда надо идти, а когда — обождать.  
Сам Дейв не мог уловить какого-либо ритма в том, как стрелял Лорд Инглиш. Ни последовательности, ни размера — спонтанность и полное пренебрежение к известным человечеству законам физики.  
— Здесь, — Роуз обернулась к Дейву. — Побудь в роли очаровательного предмета мебели и помоги мне осмотреться.  
Тот кивнул и убрал меч, сложив руки замком, чтобы Роуз могла приподняться над волной взрыхлённой земли. Мимо прошмыгнула Джейд, подыскивая удобную позицию и передавая Джону, что место для засады найдено. Едва Роуз спрыгнула обратно на землю, Дейва на миг подхватил поток воздуха — и тут же опустил обратно: это вернулся Джон.  
— Мы за пределами его видимости! — подтвердила Джейд, устраиваясь с винтовкой.  
— Очешуеть, — выдохнул Дейв, едва его ноги вновь коснулись земли, — это как большая шахматная доска, а мы — пачка разноцветных мармеладных медвежат.  
— И вправду, — Джон рассмеялся. — Роуз — апельсиновый, Джейд — яблочный, ты — вишнёвый!  
— А ты — просто по-гейски голубой.  
— Дейв!  
Роуз, пользуясь моментом, докладывала «альфам»:  
— ...ближе, но пока не замечены. Рокси и Джейк неплохо его отвлекают. Я могу описать Лорда Инглиша как массивное существо, очевидно принадлежащее к одному виду с Каллиопой, но более перекачанное и несущее в себе признаки очевидной маскулинности, хотя, возможно, это лишь эффект от объёмного экзоскелета. Экзоскелет неопознанного типа, испускает разноцветные вспышки света непонятного предназначения. Не уверена насчёт его эффективности как брони, но ни одна атака пока не сумела его даже поцарапать. Он слегка прихрамывает, на правую ногу, полагаю, но, судя по координации, уже умеет управляться с этим недостатком, так что вряд ли это даст нам преимущество в бою. В отличие от Каллиопы, глаза Лорда Инглиша круглые, как бильярдные шары, и тоже испускают разноцветные вспышки с нестабильным интервалом. Подождите...  
— Что такое? — тут же откликнулась Джейн.  
Роуз поднялась на ноги, выглядывая наружу.  
— Кажется, на его глазах отображаются какие-то символы, они повторяются, но я не могу установить порядок... Пока могу предположить, что каждый цвет соответствует конкретному символу. Джон, мы можем подобраться поближе?  
— Отступайте! — тут же возразила Джейн. — Мы вместе скоординируемся, и...  
— Да ладно! — Джейд обиженно закусила губу и передвинула винтовку, держа врага на прицеле. — Мы подобрались так близко! Я не хочу упустить момент!  
— Джон, прикажи своему экипажу вернуться, немедленно!  
— Но Джейни, это и вправду отличный шанс!  
— Не смей! Возвраща-  
В этот момент Лорд Инглиш обернулся, глядя точно на укрытие «бет». В долю секунды на обоих его глазах показались одинаковые символы — и тут же из пасти исторгся поток ослепительно белого света, уничтожив всё на своём пути.

— Нет...  
— Сигнал пропал, — доложила Рокси сдавленно. — Я... я не могу их обнаружить.  
— Нет, нет, нет...  
— Джейн, — голос Дирка, наоборот, казался чересчур спокойным. — Что дальше?  
— Нет, нет, нет, нет!  
— Джейни! — Джейк едва не плакал.  
— Нет, этого не может быть!!!  
Дирк вздохнул и оглянулся на Лорда Инглиша, неспешно шагающего навстречу. Под тяжёлыми лапами проминалась земля, и стало ещё заметнее, что след от правой ноги чуть меньше, и двигается она чуть медленнее.  
— Рокс, переместись к Джейн, вставь ей мозги обратно на место.  
— Есть!  
— Джейк, — Дирк крепко сжал рукоять меча. — Все твои выстрелы попали в цель.  
— Ты прав, поразительное везение! — Джейк неуверенно улыбнулся, но тут же виновато отвёл взгляд.  
— Думаешь? Ты стрелял с двух рук, и мы оба знаем, что точность такой стрельбы весьма низка, — голос Дирка был слишком ровным, как у робота. — Что отличалось на этот раз?  
Джейк задумался на несколько секунд.  
— Не ведаю, — он пожал плечами. — Я просто верил, что попаду.  
— Тогда прикрой меня — и постарайся поверить в то, что я сейчас не умру.  
— Чт-  
Но Дирк, не дослушав, рванулся к Лорду Инглишу замахиваясь мечом для атаки.

Терези уверенно вела Каллиопу, держа её за руку. Арадия постоянно оглядывалась назад — туда, где сияли вспышки боя с Лордом Инглишем. Вриска шла чуть сбоку, держа в поле зрения всех троих своих спутниц и крепко сжимая октеты в руках — острые грани впивались в кожу её уцелевшей руки, но Вриска не замечала боли. Её переполняла злость.  
Она слишком долго бездействовала. Да, быть на вторых ролях иногда полезно, можно набраться опыта, получить полезную информацию, бла-бла-бла... Конечно, даже если люди сумеют одолеть Инглиша, это всё равно будет заслугой Вриски — и та обязательно об этом напомнит, всем и каждому! Но одно дело — способствовать, а другое — лично нанести последний удар...  
Терези остановилась и задрала голову, принюхиваясь. Поле боя накрыла огромная тень, и Вриска тоже подняла взгляд и тут же мрачно оскалилась:  
— У нас гости! Похоже, дела у нашего флота совсе-е-е-е-е-е-е-ем плохи!  
Небо заполнили ярко-зелёные корабли, с которых уже десантировались войска Лорда Инглиша — зелёные создания, называемые в Альтернианской империи «суконниками».  
Каллиопа прошипела:  
— Я же говорила, он найдёт меня!  
— Незаконное вторжение, — пробормотала Терези, отпуская её руку и поднимая клинок-трость. — Наказание: казнь без суда и следствия.  
— Милая добрая Тез! — Арадия рассмеялась, вставая рядом с ней. — Твоего безумия мне очень не хватало!  
Вриска раскрыла ладонь с октетами.  
— Что ты будешь с ними делать, Врис? — Арадия нетерпеливо щёлкнула кнутом, пока «суконники» выскакивали из десантных капсул.  
— Это не только карта, — Вриска прищурилась живым глазом, тогда как её протез менял фокус с одного объекта на другой, собирая информацию. — Это кодовый замок, и если чуть-чуть подкрутить его, то можно целенаправленно создавать потоки энергии. Я немного потренировалась с последней нашей встречи, и теперь могу вот та-а-а-а-а-а-а-ак!  
Она подбросила октеты в воздух и — яркий луч расчертил пространство от октетов к ближайшей десантной капсуле, разорвав её ровно пополам вместе с находящимися в ней солдатами.  
— Хорошо, — Арадия ухитрилась улыбнуться ещё шире.  
Каллиопа вздрогнула и бросила взгляд назад.  
— Мы обречены...  
— Ерунда, — отмахнулась Вриска, рассчитывая следующий выстрел. — Удача на нашей стороне.  
— И справедливость, — добавила Тез.  
— И возмездие. К чёрту благородство, я просто хочу разорвать этого Инглиша и его армию по времени и пространству!  
— Тогда прекращай трепаться, Мегидо, и займись выжившими «суконниками»!  
Свист лезвия, взрывы десантных капсул и щелчки кнута влились в симфонию боя, перемежаясь с редкими выстрелами — Лорд Инглиш хотел заполучить октеты целыми и невредимыми.

Мерцающий мрак космоса уже не так часто разрезали огни залпов, сменяясь тлеющими остовами подбитых кораблей. Альтернианский флот, собранный Императрицей, теперь представлял собой лишь жалкие остатки былой мощи, едва справляющиеся с собственной защитой. «Суконники» шли неиссякаемой толпой: заранее подготовившиеся, скоординировавшиеся, столетиями воспитываемые для этого сражения своим Лордом Времени — у Инглиша были все преимущества.  
— Каркат, приглуши двигатели.  
— Ты совсем лишился остатков мыслительного вещества?! Нас же вмиг подстрелят!  
Эридан отстранился от Перекрестья. Его пальцы продолжали судорожно сжиматься, будто нажимали на спусковой крючок.  
— Нас дол-лжны подстрелить.  
— Что?! Я-то думал, что двинутый самоубийца здесь тот самый идиот с двойным набором рогов, что сейчас выжимает из себя последние запасы псионики, но ты!..  
— Это будет выгл-лядеть так, будто наши силы на исходе. Заряд должен лишь оцарапать обшивку, но не задеть, — Эридан объяснял без снисхождения, упрямо глядя на трёхмерную карту космоса. — Враг стал внимательнее к нам, но это же его и погубит.  
— Ты ебанулся! — констатировал Каркат. — И я тоже ебанулся, если следую твоему безумному плану! — Он переключил связь на рулевого. — Сол, отключай от корабля ту ракушку для отходов, которой ты думаешь!  
— Сообщи «Неофиту», — Эридан облизнул губы. — Пусть отступают. Враг пойдёт за ними, не догадавшись добить нас, и мы окажемся в идеальной позиции для атаки.  
— Ты реально надеешься, что этот план сработает и мы выживем?!  
— Я не говорил, что м-мы выживем.  
Каркат закатил глаза.  
— Отлично, всегда мечтал бесславно сдохнуть безымянным идиотом, нажимавшим на кнопочки по указке сбрендившего принца!  
Но приказ выполнил. В следующем же манёвре «Осиротитель» чуть задержался перед разворотом, затем ещё на долю секунды — и враг это заметил. Вся огневая мощь сосредоточилась на маленьком корабле, выстрелы шли нескончаемым потоком, а «Осиротитель» маневрировал всё хуже и хуже — пока один из залпов не пришёлся точно в охлаждающие системы, выведя их из строя. Каркат спешно заглушил двигатели, пока те не перегрелись, и прошипел:  
— Даже стараться, щупальцем тебя в глаз, не пришлось! И что ты будешь делать теперь?!  
— Ждать, — Эридан вновь наклонился к Перекрестью, внимательно глядя на приближающиеся зелёные корабли.

У Джейка дрожали руки. Он опустил их, глубоко вздохнул — и вновь направил оружие на цель. Лорд Инглиш шагал с неумолимой неспешностью, останавливаясь лишь чтобы отмахнуться от молниеносных атак Дирка. Джейк нервно закусил губу — он отчаянно надеялся, что оставшийся Страйдер не будет впадать в безумие по поводу смерти младшего брата, но...  
«Да кого я пытаюсь обмануть, он же кипит от ярости! Я тоже не могу простить сему монстру гибели дорогой Джейд и друга Джона! И Роуз, и Дейв... Что теперь будет с нами?»  
Джейк ошибался в одном. Ярость Дирка не кипела, она обращала все мысли в лёд, не давая осознать горечь потери по-настоящему, заставляя сосредотачиваться на самом важном: на уничтожении противника. Удар за ударом, точная последовательность движений, чтобы успеть атаковать и уворачиваться, чтобы бить, бить и бить, пока противник не будет уничтожен. Не то чтобы действия были хоть сколько-то эффективны, но они хотя бы отвлекали Лорда Инглиша от его конечной цели.  
— Я не дам тебе убить их тоже, — прошипел Дирк, нанося серию ударов по одной из сияющих пластин экзоскелета, метя в сочленение доспеха.  
Инглиш не стал даже оборачиваться: лишь тряхнул плечами, словно избавляясь от назойливого насекомого. Клинок скользнул по пластине, замерцал пурпурным и оставил после себя сияющую царапину.  
Дирк отскочил назад, наблюдая. Трещина стала шириться, исторгая из себя всё больше сияния, остальные пластины засияли с ещё большей скоростью, а сам Лорд Инглиш задрал лысый череп и сделал несколько сплошных залпов в небо, даже не целясь. Опустив взгляд, он устремил мерцающие шары выпученных глаз на Дирка.  
— Рокс, ты слышишь меня?  
— Ди-страй? Боже, что происходит? Этот зелёный гад только что палил в облака?  
— Нет, Рокс, послушай, кажется, я понял! Эта энергия Скайи, которой он пользуется, она постоянно ищет выход!  
— И экзоскелет помогает ему её сдерживать! Дирки, ты чёртов гений! Вся эта светомузыка лишь чтобы не взорваться раньше времени!  
— Я попробую разбить ещё несколько, — пообещал Дирк, но задача стала лишь сложнее.  
Они узнали слабость Лорда Инглиша, но и тот знал об этом тоже. И, что хуже, был готов защититься, всё ещё оставаясь непобедимым противником. Ещё несколько пластин Дирку удалось разрушить, но на их место паззлами вставали новые, а Инглиш приноравливался к странному человеческому ведению боя.  
«Дирк».  
— Отвали! — выпалил тот, уклоняясь от удара когтистой лапы. — Не время доставать меня!  
«Но я же достаю тебя, Дирк. Подумай, что это означает?»  
Дирк нанёс особо сильный удар, который вполне мог бы рассечь человека пополам, но на мерцающем экзоскелете не осталось даже царапины. Лорд Инглиш гневно просипел что-то на херувимском, но у Дирка не было времени работать над переводом.  
Он осознал, что хотел сказать ему Хэл.  
«О, по твоему изменившемуся дыханию я могу сделать вывод, что до тебя дошло. Корабль цел — значит, Роуз не умерла. Возможно, весь бета-экипаж ещё жив».

— Мы ничем не можем помочь ему? — Латула нервно наблюдала за тем, как «Осиротитель» вязнет в безнадёжном сражении.  
Стоявшая рядом с ней Канайя Марьям покачала головой.  
— Если я верно поняла идею механика Закхака, то мы могли бы — будь у нас в запасе несколько месяцев на сборку, установку и тестирование. К сожалению, мы не обладаем данными ресурсами.  
На экранах было отчётливо видно, как зелёные корабли пытаются погрести под собой белую искру «Осиротителя» — пока безуспешно, но надолго ли?  
— М-мы должны ему помочь, — пробормотал Таврос. — Он защищает нас.  
— Он делает это не для нас, — фыркнула Фефери. — Он всегда хотел боевой славы — что ж, он её получил! Сейчас важно сохранить живыми хотя бы двоих из высшекровных наследников!  
— К-капитан Пайроп?  
— Принцесса права, — Латуле нелегко было это признавать. — Мы не можем потерять всех наследников. Принц Ампора сам вызвался, и... — она замолчала, затем широко улыбнулась. — Впрочем, а что нам остаётся? Мы не можем совершить прыжок, пока рулевой без сознания, и, какая досада, наш единственный шанс на спасение — это вернуться и помочь принцу Ампоре!  
— Нет, — мягко поправила её Канайя. — Мы выжидаем, надеясь на то, что наши новые знакомые, люди, одолеют за нас нашего главного врага. Своеобразная, но наиболее выгодная в данный момент позиция.  
Латула поморщилась: она понимала всё это, но так приятно было даже на секунду почувствовать, что поступаешь так, как тебе хочется, а не так, как написано в уставе...  
— У нас хотя бы есть эта фора, — пробормотала она. — «Осиротитель» задержит их на достаточное время, чтобы мы смогли скрыться за пеленой, и...  
— Капитан! — вскрикнула одна из троллей-наблюдательниц. — У них подкрепление!  
— Что?!  
На главном экране высветилась звёздная карта: к полю боя с боков подходили ещё два неопознанных флота.  
— Это не может быть отряд Дуалскара или уничтожители Великого Высшекровки?  
— Нет, — откликнулся тролль-связист. — Капитан, это не альтернианские корабли, и их двигатели работают на той же энергии, что и флот Лорда Инглиша.  
Латула сжала губы.  
— Перестраиваемся. Если нам суждено умереть, то мы сделаем это так ярко, что ублюдки запомнят надолго!

«Слышишь, Дирк? Дейв может быть жив».  
Дирк не сразу осмыслил это целиком — его разум был настроен на битву и на череду движений, призванных не дать аннигилирующему созданию прицелиться.  
Дейв может быть жив. Дейв жив.  
«Погоди, Дирк, я считываю твои нервные процессы, и наблюдаю замедле-»  
Инглиш резко выбросил ногу вперёд, ударив в живот; Дирк отлетел в сторону и крепче сжал катану, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль. Монстр довольно ухнул и повернул к нему голову, мигая глазищами. Как на замедленной съемке, Дирк видел, как открывается пасть, как в ней загорается энергия, вот-вот готовая выплеснуться. Он понимал — надо срочно бежать, уворачиваться, но всё тело разрывалось от боли, как будто кто-то прямо сейчас потрошил его заживо. Сквозь огромные клыки Инглиша полыхнул яркий свет, проникающий даже сквозь тёмные очки, и Дирк невольно зажмурился, ожидая мгновенной смерти.  
Её не последовало — вместо этого Дирк почувствовал, что его куда-то несут, постарался выдавить из себя, что не надо, не надо трогать живот, слишком больно — и потерял сознание.

Джейн едва не вскрикнула, когда рядом с ней неожиданно появилась Рокси, придерживающая истекающего кровью Дирка. Осторожно положив Страйдера на землю радом с Джейн, Рокси тяжело вздохнула и улыбнулась.  
— Ну что, подруга, собралась с силами?  
Джейн нервно кивнула.  
— Да, да... Рокси, прости, что я сорвалась, просто... Я всё это время пыталась предупреждать их, говорить об опасности, и теперь вот так вот глупо, так бессмысленно...  
Плечи Джейн снова затряслись от едва сдерживаемых рыданий, и Рокси присела рядом, глядя прямо в глаза своему лидеру.  
— Джейни, мне очень нужна твоя помощь. Я дотащила Ди-страя сюда, но кто-то должен перевязать рану и обработать её — мало ли какую заразу несёт этот зелёный демон. Джейк прикроет тебя.  
— А ты?  
— А у меня с Хэлом есть план, который обязательно сработает, если ты будешь умницей и не дашь Ди-страю отбросить копыта. Сейчас это самое важное.  
Джейн взглянула на свои ладони — по ним стекала чужая кровь. Рокс и вправду постаралась нести Дирка максимально осторожно, но рваная рана была и так слишком глубока. После такого сложно выжить, только если не доставить немедленно на корабль, в операционную, в которой было всё оборудование, но можно ли донести его дотуда в одиночку? Джейн снова почувствовала отчаяние — времени было мало, она почти чувствовала, как жизнь уходит из тела Дирка...  
Нет, не почти.  
Она и вправду чувствовала.  
Джейн сделала глубокий вздох и понадеялась, что данные ей Скайей силы могут хоть что-то кроме красивого свечения.

Десант «суконников» никак не желал заканчиваться. Вриска едва успевала ловить октеты и вновь подбрасывать, Терези перестала отряхивать лезвие от чужой крови, а Арадия... Арадия выглядела полной жизни и энергии. Вриска довольно ухмыльнулась: было приятно вновь сражаться с этими двумя плечом к плечу. В какой-то момент она почуяла неладное, оглянулась — и едва не выронила октеты.  
— Где Каллиопа?!  
В тот же миг залп оружия, не уступающего по мощности Перекрестью Ахава, знатно поуменьшил ряды противника.  
— Перемещаемся, дамы, — Рокси эффектно сдула воображаемый дым над дулом своей пушки. — Я предлагаю приступить к главному блюдку-ублюдку. Как насчёт того, чтобы отвесить зажравшейся зелёной морде Инглиша парочку пинков?

Джейк едва не светился от радости, когда рядом с ним появилась Каллиопа, а затем и три тролля.  
— Леди Серкет! — выпалил он, глядя на Вриску. — Для меня честью будет прикрывать ваш отряд!  
— О-о-о-о-о-о-о-о! — пиратка ухмыльнулась, хлопнув металлической ладонью Джейка по плечу. Тот охнул. — Даже не смей сомневаться в нашей победе, человек!  
Она подбросила октеты и снисходительно посмотрела на продолжавшего свой путь Лорда Инглиша.  
— Ну что, кто бьёт его первым?  
— Кто успел — тот и попал! — фыркнула Арадия и рванулась вперёд.  
Терези, хихикнув, последовала за ней. Вриска рассмеялась и подбросила октеты в воздух, прицеливаясь.  
— Посмотрим, пугало, из чего ты сделан...

Рокси уселась за одним из вывернутых пластов земли и постаралась сосредоточиться на собственном не-существовании, на собственной незаметности. В её руках тут же появился планшет, а в наушнике раздалось:  
«Я знал, что сексуальная девушка-хакерша оценит преимущество догадок, выстроенных искусственным интеллектом в гениальный план».  
— Да-да, Хэл, ты просто золотце, и будь у тебя физическая форма, я бы тебя расцеловала в обе щеки, но нам надо спасти «бет»!  
«Конечно, дорогая. Я бы преподнёс тебе золотое кольцо в лучших человеческих традициях, а потом мы бы нарожали кучу детей, но сейчас я лишь могу дать тебе доступ к операционной системе Скайи».  
— О, дорогой, этого достаточно! Так, я вхожу, выстраиваю массивы данных... Бля!  
«Да-да, милая?»  
— Их грёбаное ПО полностью на херувимском! К такому жиза меня не готовила!  
«Кажется, ты забыла, что я изначально был создан как программа-переводчик с вашего забавного языка на этот самый херувимский».  
— Тогда переводи, — Рокси нахмурилась. — У нас мало времени. Если ты прав, и нам лишь осталось вычислить, куда и как перенёс «бет» этот зелёный монструозный мудак, то надо как можно скорее вытащить их оттуда!

Главный экран «Осиротителя» демонстрировал мчащиеся мимо зелёные корпуса кораблей — то флот Лорда Инглиша намеревался добить противника. Каркат нервно постукивал пальцем по панели управления, поглядывая то на экран, то на боковые мониторы, то на Эридана, хмуро ждущего одному ему лишь известного знака. В рубке появился Соллукс, недовольно потирая виски.  
— Что происходит? — пробормотал он.  
— Это гениальный, как дерьмо твоего лусуса, план, — огрызнулся Каркат. — Подпускаем их ближе, вычищаем тех идиотов, что окажутся рядом с нами, а потом пафосно подрываемся из-за выстрелов остальных. Красиво и зрелищно уйти из жизни хотел? Пожалуйста тебе, обзавидуйся, суицидник несостоявшийся, Ампора превзошёл тебя на поприще безумный самоистязающих идей, так что возьми свой утешительный приз и...  
— Тише, — рявкнул Эридан. — Десятисекундная готовность. Сол, двигатели должны подержаться как можно дольше, ты нужен мне, как механик. Шесть секунд. Пять...  
— Ты псих, Ампора, — убеждённо заявил Соллукс, отворачиваясь. — Восхитительный псих.  
— Три. Две. Готовь...  
Перекрестье Ахава сделало три быстрых залпа в ближайший крейсер, обездвижив его и расплавив оболочку главного реактора. Остальные корабли отреагировали ответным огнём, но «Осиротитель» уже метнулся в сторону, продолжая стрелять — как можно больше выстрелов, почти не целясь, потому что находился в самой гуще строя врагов. Сверху, снизу, справа, слева — всех этих измерений не существовало, лишь бесчисленные скопления возможных мишеней, по которым Эридан вёл огонь. Каркат маневрировал, выбивая из подбитого корабля максимум возможностей: благо, «Осиротитель» когда-то строился для самого Дуалскара, поэтому в его прочности можно было не сомневаться.  
Но даже у легендарного корабля имелся предел, и, когда двигатели заглохли, Каркат даже не удивился.  
— Что у тебя, Сол?  
Удивительно спокойный тон Соллукса на фоне треска и странных шипящих звуков казался потусторонним.  
— Охлаждение вылетело, и вся наша скоростная техника расплавилась. Я изолировал отсек и включил аварийку, так что мы не умрём, но теперь мы лишь дрейфуем.  
«Осиротитель» всё ещё вращался по инерции, хотя на внутренней гравитации это никак не сказывалось. Эридан смотрел на крутящееся изображение и мрачнел с каждой секундой.  
— Вы — назем-мные выродки, — патетично заявил он, обращаясь к Каркату и остающемуся на связи Соллуксу. — Самоуверенные эгоистичные убл-людки.  
— А ты — капитан этих ублюдков, если не забыл, — буркнул Каркат.  
— Да, — кивнул Эридан. — И это был-ло захватывающе.  
Экран засиял от выстрелов — но стреляли не корабли Инглиша.

Пиковый Проныра до последнего момента не особо доверял Мэру, когда тот сказал о близкой дружбе с приближёнными Белой Королевы. Проспит никогда не жаловал Дёрс, а Дёрс никогда не жаловал Проспит; эта война была вечной аксиомой.  
Но вот Мэр поднимает знамя на площади, вот подозрительно знакомая леди отбрасывает мундштук и надевает корону — да, это и есть Чёрная Королева в изгнании, она вернулась под всеобщее ликование народа! Обвешенный оружием соратник Мэра вместе с отрядом сообщников и Полуночной бандой отвоёвывает стоявшие в доках корабли у обосновавшихся в них троллях. Подлые чужеземцы смели считать древнее наследие Дёрса своим, даже не понимая принципов его работы!  
Едва восстание успешно завершилось, Проныра категорично заявил Королеве, что хоть время для переворота подобрано идеально (он лично об этом позаботился, заставив информаторов работать практически на износ, дабы свести Императрицу и Инглиша в одном месте в нужный момент), но рано или поздно Лорд Инглиш или война с наместником Проспита вернёт всё на свои места...  
Королева улыбнулась.  
— Дорогой Проныра, — медленно произнесла она. — На Проспите сегодня состоялась такая же революция. Более того, Мэр, — она указала на невысокую фигурку рядом с троном, — говорит, что у нас есть более страшный враг — тот, против кого мы с Белой Королевой готовы объединиться.  
Сияющий золотом флот Проспита и парадно-пурпурный флот Дёрса стремились ровно туда, где находились мерцающие зеленью корабли Лорда Инглиша, чтобы уничтожить врага раз и навсегда — на том самом поле боя, где издревле решались все военные конфликты за обладание силой Скайи, священного наследия панцирников.

Латула бросила взгляд на принца и принцессу. Пейшес нервно моргала, демонстрируя третье веко, Макара же был совершенно расслаблен — ещё бы, ведь рядом находился его паж.  
— Стойте, — скомандовала Латула. — Дайте мне широкий обзор. Поверните.  
Она вглядывалась в траектории движения обеих нежданных флотилий несколько секунд, затем приказала:  
— Вызовите их. Не могу поверить, но, похоже, у нас есть ещё союзники.  
Тролль-связист принялся торопливо посылать сигнал, а Фефери прищурилась.  
— Капитан Пайроп, почему вы думаете, что эти неизвестные — наши союзники? Разве это не подкарпление Лорда Инглиша?  
— Они идут с расчётом взять их в клещи, — Латула продолжала наблюдать за движущимися искрами на экране. — Мы их не интересуем.  
— Возможно, они хотят сперва уничтожить сильного соперника, а потом добить остатки нашего флота? — упрямо настаивала принцесса.  
— Как поступили вы с Императрицей? — ляпнула Латула и тут же мысленно прокляла себя за длинный язык.  
— Они ответили! — вовремя выкрикнул связист. — Устанавливаю связь?  
— Да, — кивнула Латула.  
На дисплее возник чёрный силуэт в окружении пурпура и теней. Едва экран оказался перенастроен под освещение чужого корабля, Фефери изумлённо подняла брови.  
— Это же панцирники! Что они здесь делают?  
— Пиковый Проныра, адмирал Королевского флота Дёрса, — отрывисто представился тот дерсит, что вызывал «Неофит» на связь. — Мы знаем, что Императрица мертва. Дёрс и Проспит вернули себе статус независимых Королевств, уничтожив или взяв в плен ваших солдат, размещённых на нашей территории.  
— Зачем вы здесь? — Латула услышала возмущённый выдох принцессы и мысленно обещала себе дать «пять» адмиралу дерситов, если тот будет не против. И не пообещает всех здесь убить. Проныра выглядел сурово, нахмуренные брови и шрам на лице не придавали ему дружелюбия.  
— Я намеревался дать флоту Инглиша уничтожить вас, а затем добить его остатки, но меня переубедили. Вы сражаетесь с Инглишем на нашем священном поле боя, и по древним законам Проспита и Дёрса мы обязаны присоединиться к этой войне против общего врага. После такого было бы нечестно наносить удар в спину, поэтому сейчас я предлагаю вам союз на наших условиях.  
— Возмутительно! — воскликнула отошедшая от удивления Фефери. — Какая наглость!  
— Да ла-а-а-адно, — протянул Гамзи, заинтересованно глядя на экран. — Этот парень выглядит крутым, почему бы нам не послушать, что ещё забавного он скажет?  
— На каких условиях?  
— Во-первых, капитан, — Пиковый Проныра предпочёл обращаться к ней, и это польстило Латуле, — с этого момента мы действуем как союзники. Адмирал Проспита, мисс Пэйнт, я и ваш командующий действуем сообща против флота Лорда Инглиша. Во-вторых, по завершению этого боя ваше действующее правительство подписывает с нами мирный договор, в котором подтверждает нашу полную независимость и автономность, а также наше право на Поле боя.  
— Поле боя?  
— Планета, над которой мы сейчас находимся. Это наша земля, она находится ровно меж Проспитом и Дёрсом.  
— А разве она не Лорда Инглиша?  
Дерситский адмирал пренебрежительно скривился и оскалился.  
— Он никогда не подтверждал своё право владеть ею. Поле боя — порождение Скайи, и Инглиш никогда не получал благословения на её силы. Лживых богов следует свергать, не так ли?  
— И после победы над ним вы получите Скайю? — Латула засомневалась. Давать вчерашним врагам всемогущее устройство, с которым те, как оказалось, вполне умеют обращаться... Вряд ли это логично.  
— Они не пол-лучат Скайю.  
— Принц Ампора! — радостно выдохнула Латула. — Вы живы!  
Связист сообразил добавить изображение с пойманного потока данных. Эридан выглядел утомлённым, но глаза его светились упрямством.  
— Да. Проспит начал стрельбу вовремя, и «суконники» не успели меня прикончить.  
— Мы не могли позволить погибнуть столь отважному экипажу.  
Одновременно с голосом связист вывел на экран изображение ещё одного собеседника: невысокой улыбающейся проспитианки, накинувшей поверх обычной формы пастельных цветов чёрный плащ, отливающий серебристо-зелёным. От золотых цветов её рубки Латула едва не ослепла.  
— Мисс Пэйнт, моё почтение, — Пиковый Проныра чуть наклонил голову. — Вы прибыли точно в назначенный момент.  
— Благодарю, — адмирал Проспита с достоинством кивнула. — Действуем согласно плану? Госпожа Посылок передала мне все данные ваших информаторов, так что можете не утруждать себя пересказом.  
Проныра усмехнулся.  
— Мои корабли уже ведут огонь.  
— Как и мои, адмирал.  
— Прошу прощения, что вм-мешиваюсь, — Эридан хмуро свёл брови. — Но мы не до конца прояснили ситуацию. Как тройка высшекровных наследников, мы с принцем Макарой и принцессой Пейшес можем заключить договор, но мы не можем допустить того, чтобы кто-либо монопол-лизировал столь мощный источник энергии.  
— Мы держали его в секрете многие обороты, — холодно заявил Проныра. — И у нас есть проект по колонизации Поля Боя дерситами и проспитианцами, готовыми жить бок о бок.  
— Да вы там все ебанулись что ли?! Думаете, Инглиш будет любезно ждать, пока мы проведём все официальные шарканья ножками и договоримся?!  
— Каркат, заткнись.  
— Ваш импульсивный подопечный прав, — Проныра бросил взгляд в сторону, оглядывая карту. — Мы ведём наступление, и ваша поддержка может минимизировать потери. Временный союз до победы над Инглишем?  
— Временный союз, — кивнула адмирал Пэйнт.  
— Временный союз, — подтвердила Латула и крикнула своему экипажу: — Перестраиваемся! С этого момента Дёрс и Проспит — наши союзники!  
— Остальному ал-льтернианскому флоту перегруппироваться, у кого целы щиты — встать вокруг «Неофита», — начал отдавать команды Эридан. — Если есть уцелевший крупный крейсер, то пусть немедленно берёт курс к «Осиротителю» и запрашивает стыковку, чтобы переподключить Перекрестье Ахава и продолжить огонь. Прикрывать будут «Дарклир» и «Долороза», остальные...  
Каркат старательно скрывал дрожь в пальцах, исполняя одновременно роль связиста и пилота. Рядом с ним в пустом кресле дремал Соллукс — выдохшийся, измождённый, только он и мог отдыхать сейчас — когда решалась судьба их мира.

Рокси старалась не отвлекаться на выкрики, звуки стрельбы и прочие посторонние шумы. Её планшет был связан с корабельным компьютером, весьма мощным и, как клялся Хэл, «неслабо проапгрейденным за последние пару лет, малышка». Но Скайя, это неведомое информационное поле, источник энергии, использующий опорной точкой расчерченную в клетку планету, оказалась ещё круче.  
— Это странно, — Рокси скользила взглядом по строчкам, — похоже, кто-то уже взламывал эту систему, но довольно грубо... Я бы даже сказала, что её атаковали одновременно, с двух сторон. Позже я бы занялась этим, но...  
«Кажется, ты забываешь, что говоришь с гениальным искусственным интеллектом, который и сам не прочь взломать парочку других систем. Эта Скайя древнее шуток про мамку, и поверь, малышка, для меня ничего не стоит вычислить даты и подробности предыдущих взломов. Как сверхразум, заточённый в-»  
Где-то позади раздался взрыв и крик Джейн.  
— Милый, прошу тебя, прекрати, — прошипела сквозь зубы Рокси. — Мне сложно сосредоточиться!  
«Ох уж это людское несовершенство».  
— Тогда помоги мне, будь так любезен и всё такое! Тут довольно топорная, но эффективная защита, поэтому ты и не можешь её пройти, но я нашла пару обходных путей, и — глянь-ка, что это тут у нас?  
«Это каталог команд, каждая из которых закодирована восьмизначным числом, содержащим цифры от одного до восьми, либо сложной последовательностью двенадцатизначных чисел».  
Рокси вскочила.  
— Ты можешь проверить их все?  
«Кажется, ты забываешь о моих огромных вычислительных мощностях. Считай, уже сделано. Более того, я покопался в логах, и, скажу тебе, Инглиш не очень хорошо понимает суть работы Скайи. Он, конечно, тоже далеко не так совершенен, как я, но он пользуется её энергией практически наугад, освоив лишь несколько примитивных команд уничтожения и выбросов энергии, однако недавно по счастливой случайности — вот удача, не правда ли? — он применил на бета-экипаж команду сложносим-»  
— Хэл! Их можно вернуть?  
Рокси заозиралась, оглядывая место сражения. Инглиш вертелся из стороны в сторону, пытаясь достать Арадию — та ловко захлестнула кнутом его мощную шею и упёрлась ногами в широкие лопатки монстра, не попадая в зону поражения. Терези и Вриска занимались приближающимися «суконниками».  
«Разумеется, их можно вернуть. Я обнаружил обратную команду, её восьмизначный код состоит из одних восьмёрок, полагаю, поэтому она последняя в списке. Если бы не я, ты бы тысячелетиями искала нужный файл».  
Позади скрывались Джейн и Дирк — рана Страйдера больше не кровоточила, он выглядел вполне живым и что-то говорил Джейку, а Джейн казалась бледнее обычного, но, главное, она тоже была жива.  
— Отлично. — Рокси подключилась к общему каналу связи. — Джейни, как Ди-страй?  
— Каким-то образом у меня получилось исцелить его.  
— Я в норме, — вмешался Дирк, кладя ладонь на рукоять меча. — Что у вас за план?  
«Давай не будем ему говорить? Ну давай, давай, давай...»  
— Джейк продолжает прикрывать, Джейни остаётся с ним на тот случай, если кто-то из нас будет ранен. Ди-страй, мы с тобой идём к этому зелёному чуваку: ты даёшь ему отведать меча, а я обмениваюсь парой слов с капитаном Серкет — у нас есть шанс вернуть «бет», ребята, так что давайте поживее!  
Даже со своего пункта наблюдения Рокси было видно, как Джейк в прямом смысле засветился от радости — и тут же от его пуль треснули ещё три пластины мигающего экзоскелета.  
Рокси не стала ему сообщать, что обоймы его пистолетов уже давно должны были опустеть.

Близкий бой с Лордом Инглишем требовал отличной реакции, выносливости и постоянного движения. Вриска боялась, что Арадия после комы ещё не восстановилась до конца — но сила Скайи не только привела её в норму, но и, кажется, улучшила и сделала быстрее.  
Терези превосходно ориентировалась в пространстве, её лезвие разило по нескольку врагов за раз. Сама Вриска продолжала следить за небом, не давая десанту «суконников» высадиться в полном составе. Зелёные корабли начали отходить — возможно, где-то там Эридан ухитрился выбить преимущество, и флоту Инглиша требовалось подкрепление. Но десантировалось уже достаточно зелёных существ, и, похоже, когда Каллиопа вышла из боя, они перестали сдерживаться и начали стрелять.  
— Тез! — недовольно выкрикнула Вриска, когда один из выстрелов срикошетил по её металлическому плечу, опалив плащ. — Кто спит во время суда?  
— Их слишком много, — Терези уже вонзила клинок в стрелявшего, но на подходе были ещё десятки таких же. — Нам... — Она принюхалась. — Какой чудесный фуксиевый запах!  
Вриска увидела одного из людей: светловолосую мужскую особь с мечом, мерцавшим пурпурным. Человек врезался в ряды противников, уничтожая одного за другим.  
Рядом раздался шорок, и Вриска едва сдержала порыв ударить неожиданно возникшую возле неё Рокси.  
— Больше никогда так не делай, если не хочешь лишиться головы!  
Та окинула взглядом поле битвы и нахмурилась.  
— Лады, но мы, кажись, придумали, как нам вытащить наших ребят, и теперь мне дико нужна твоя помощь.  
— Что за по-о-о-о-о-о-о-омощь? — Вриска покрепче сжала октеты.  
«Рокс, я напоминаю тебе, что шансы выбросить необходимую комбинацию равняются, хм, дайте-ка я задействую свой гениальный мозг для подсчётов точной цифры, о, уже посчитал, но там так много нулей после запятой, что для дела важно лишь то, что вероятность успеха настолько мала, что я даже не стал бы рассматривать это как стоящий план. Возможно, нам стоит поискать другой обходной путь, взломав-»  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты выбросила восемь восьмёрок.  
— И что мне за это бу-у-у-у-у-у-у-удет?  
— Ну, мы не умрём здесь, а этот диско-монстр огребёт знатных пиздюлей от нашего полного состава.  
Перед Вриской был Лорд Инглиш — огромный непобедимый монстр, успешно отмахивающийся сразу от нескольких нападающих, вокруг расстилалось бесконечное чёрно-белое с редкой прозеленью пространство, вспаханное многочисленными потоками уничтожающей энергии. В облаках мелькали картины космических боёв, сцены прошлого и будущего, но Вриске было не до них. Сейчас был тот самый момент, к которому она готовилась оборотами, её триумф — и Вриска была уверена в своей победе.  
— Как скажешь, маленькая разбойница.  
Она подбросила октеты вверх, вычисляя траекторию.  
Восьмёрка, восьмёрка, восьмёрка, одна за другой, и лишь последняя кость чуть задержала падение, собираясь упасть единицей вверх.  
Вриска оскалилась — и топнула по расчерченной чёрно-белым земле.

Мир развернулся неведомым измерением, словно хитрый многогранник, запутанный гранями Мёбиуса во времени и пространстве, на долю секунды явил свою истинную структуру — и, извергнув из себя лишнюю материю, вновь принял обычный для восприятия вид.  
Лорд Инглиш недоуменно вертел головой, что-то глухо рокоча, его приспешники успели сомкнуть ряды — а четверо подростков, упавшие на чёрно-белую поверхность вместе с несколькими камнями и комьями земли, зашевелились.  
— Джон? Дейв? Рози, Джейд, ответьте же!  
— Рокси? — первым отозвался Джон и тут же взлетел, едва не перевернувшись. — Воу, что случилось? Я чувствую себя...  
— Дезориентировано, — подсказала Роуз, поднимаясь. — Присоединяюсь к вопросу. Я полагала, мы неизбежно погибнем, хотя инстинкты указывали мне на то, что мои поступки наиболее логичны.  
— Вау, сис, если ты не заметила, этот здоровенный зелёный пиздюк всё ещё готов нас убить, и я буду чёртовым Супермэном, если ещё раз позволю себе умереть так ту!..  
Дейв не успел договорить — Дирк буквально опрокинул его, обнимая и выталкивая из-под угла обстрела.  
— Сестрица Джейд! — Джейк перестал стрелять, но исходящее от него сияние стало ярче, едва не ослепив всех вокруг. — Сестрица Джейд, ты в порядке?!  
Джейд мгновенно исчезла, тут же оказавшись возле него, и крепко обняла.  
— Я в порядке, глупенький! — засмеялась она. — Меня не было пару секунд, а ты уже плачешь? Боже, Джейк, ты и вправду плачешь?!  
Лорд Инглиш яростно тёр глаза, моргая, сияние от его экзоскелета померкло.  
— Хэй, — Дейв говорил это, не выпуская Дирка из ответных объятий. — Я тут всё ещё ловлю переговоры серых чуваков, которые там, на орбите, нашли себе корешей и дружно дают по зелёным задницам пешек этого здоровенного мудилы. Не очень усёк, о чём они треплются и кто это вообще, но они обмолвились что-то о том, что Лорд Инглиш не подтверждал своё право на это место, не получал чьего-то там благословения и всё такое. Нам тоже бояться, что по нам вдарит гнев Господень, или Калли сойдёт за Боженьку? Чур, я тогда апостол Дэвид, по-моему, звучит ничо так, хотя...  
В последний момент Джейд телепортировала его с Дирком из-под удара Инглиша — тот уже пришёл в себя после сияющей атаки Джейка. Ещё пара прыжков в пространстве — и оба экипажа в полном составе вместе с тремя троллями и Каллиопой оказались в одном месте.  
— Так что там за благословение? У нас тоже нелицензионная копия сил Скайи или всё-таки официальная версия? — настойчиво продолжил Дейв, обращаясь уже напрямую к Каллиопе. — Что за право должен был подтвердить Лорд Инглиш?  
— Право на Скайю и её силы, — Калли, поникнув, сжимала в ладонях вновь появившуюся неизвестно откуда палочку, напомнившую Дейву дирижёрскую. — Как Калиборн он ещё не подтвердил её, но как Лорд Инглиш из будущего, где он разгромил нас и забрал октеты...  
В зловещую тишину вновь вмешался механический голос, в этот раз избравший для трансляции не наушники, а динамики планшетов, настроенные на громкую связь.  
«Забавный факт — те две одновременные попытки взлома были совершены намного позже побега принцессы Каллиопы и обе совпадают с датой, указанной капитаном Серкет. Я сверил кое-какие данные, потому что для меня ничего не стоит вмешаться в работы корабельных компьютеров Альтернии, например, но...»  
— Но? — не выдержал Джон. Позади полыхнуло — то Лорд Инглиш ускорил шаг.  
«Чувствуешь драматизм этой паузы?  
Похоже, именно Калиборн тире Лорд Инглиш был вторым взломщиком. Защитные системы Скайи отозвались на атаку, но из-за влияния аспекта времени и разброса атакующих в координатах, случился сбой, предположительно и отправивший одного из наших горе-хакеров в прошлое».  
Рокси изобразила одними губами «О».  
«Кажется, я забыл добавить, что именно поэтому на портретах Лорд Инглиш изображён с золотым зубом и золотой ногой».  
Вриска широко ухмыльнулась:  
— У него не было октетов! И не будет! Слышишь, Калли?  
— Тогда, — Джейн бросила взгляд на Джона, — я предлагаю наконец-то отделать этого негодяя как следует!  
Джон кувыркнулся в воздухе и крикнул «Йес!», что однозначно расценивалось как согласие с решением своего со-лидера.  
— Подождите, — Дирк поднял руку. Второй он всё ещё сжимал ладонь Дейва. — То, что мы можем победить, не означает, что мы точно победим. Нам нужен план, потому что мы не можем просто наскочить на него всем скопом и надеяться, что это сработает.  
Джейк пожал плечами:  
— Отчего же нет?  
В повисшей тишине отчётливо слышался ритм тяжёлой и неспешной поступи чудовища с аккомпанементом топота нестройного марша его армии. Чем ближе была Скайя, тем сильнее становился Лорд Инглиш, но тем сложнее ему было эту энергию контролировать.  
— Я обнаружил кое-что, — Дирк наградил Джейка холодным взглядом, — пока сражался с ним. Пластины его экзоскелета помогают справиться с избытком энергии, возможно, из-за того, что он до сих пор не до конца контролирует Скайю. Если мы разрушим их, то и сам Инглиш будет разорван на части.  
— Отлично, — Джон закусил нижную губу, — тогда план...  
— Я помогу вам.  
Голос Каллиопы вновь звучал уверенно. Палочка в её руках светилась ровным белым светом.  
— Я тоже владею кое-какими силами Скайи, но моя способность — это поддержка, помощь в раскрытии чужого потенциала, — она улыбнулась. — Я вдохновляю.  
— Ты наша муза, Калли, — подмигнула Рокси. — Чё делать-то?  
Каллиопа рассказала. Вриска хмыкнула и внесла несколько корректив, затем её поправила Роуз, и всё это — буквально за несколько секунд, после которых Джон рассмеялся:  
— Мы точно победим!  
Дейв бросил на него обеспокоенный взгляд, но предпочёл промолчать и лишь крепче сжал ладонь брата в ответ.

— Мы не можем проиграть, Проныра.  
Адмирал Мисс Пэйнт стояла на мостике флагмана Проспита, огорчённо поджав губы. Госпожа Посылок рядом с ней занималась тем, что непрерывно сообщала новые данные, весьма безрадостные по мнению адмирала.  
— Мы побеждаем, если вы не заметили, — Пиковый Проныра хищно улыбался. — Наши войска зажимают их возле Скайи.  
— Мы несём потери, — непреклонно возразила Мисс Пэйнт. — Более того, они вполне целенаправленно отступают, вам так не кажется?  
— Бегут к своему хозяину, поджав хвост. Ничего более.  
— Их хозяин начал с того, что в одиночку уничтожил Императрицу и пол-ловину её флота.  
Эридан выполнил свой замысел, и продолжал вести огонь, но с появлением союзников у него было больше времени оглядеться и оценить ситуацию. Сейчас он был уверен: враги заманивают их в ловушку, отступая к своему сильнейшему оружию — своему Лорду. Почти та же тактика, что ранее использовал сам Эридан, только вот Лорд Инглиш обладал практически неограниченным разрушительным потенциалом — основой его силы была та самая Скайя, которой отчаянно жаждал завладеть каждый участник боя.  
Кроме людей, но их Эридан и за бойцов особо не считал.  
Он вообще не понимал, какого чёрта Инглиш так долго возится с ними.

Сильнейший порыв ветра опрокинул первые ряды «суконников», свернулся в торнадо разделился на несколько смерчей, принявшихся разгуливать над армией Лорда Инглиша.  
— Я вывел их из игры! — сообщил Джон. Взмахами рук он контролировал ураганы огромной мощи, его пальцы двигались в такт, словно Джон играл на невидимом фортепиано, хотя таким размахом клавиш не мог похвастаться ни один инструмент.  
— Продолжай, — Каллиопа размахивала своей палочкой в воздухе, зажигая сферы белого света. — Я попробую запустить Скайю на полную мощность, это не только усилит вас, но и ослабит контроль Калиборна, дестабилизируя его!  
Дирк, не тратя время на слова, рванулся вперёд. Пока «суконники» и их оружие были заняты ветряными штуками Джона, Дирк мог сосредоточиться на разрушении брони Инглиша — пластину за пластиной, пока эти чёртовы высокотехнологичные чешуйки не закончатся. Джейк с пистолетами уверенно палил по противнику и тем немногим его приспешникам, что смогли уйти от порывов ветра и пытались целиться. Рокси сделала несколько выстрелов, но вскоре затихла, и обеспокоенная Джейн, не найдя её нигде, крикнула по общей связи:  
— Рокси! Ты же должна была вести огонь на дальней дистанции?  
— Спа-а-акойна, Джейни, — радостные интонации никак не успокаивали, лишь наоборот. — Я тут что-то типа Мисс беспалевная королева ниндзь, поэтому попробую-ка я забраться к этому бугаю с задка и поджечь его жопку как можно ярче!  
— Рокси!  
— Пусть продолжает, — спокойно вмешалась Роуз, перед которой мерцала трёхмерная голограмма боя. — Это отличное решение, а её позицию пока займёт Джейд. Как скоро у нас будет связь с флотом Альтернии и их союзниками?  
— Да щас я, щас! — Дейв возился со своим планшетом. — Я ловлю их, но никак не могу направить ответный сигнал... Погоди, кажись получилось! Так, ну-ка, кто-нибудь меня слышит?  
Он затаил дыхание, ожидая ответа — настолько громкого, что Роуз едва не зажала уши.  
— Гогподи, ты же тот уёбок с красным шрифтом! Испускаемые тобой звуковые волны уже заставляют меня испытывать сильнейшее чувство тошноты, так что давай покороче, пока я не сблеванул!  
— Чувак, не трать время на нежности, — хмыкнул Дейв, опомнившись. — У нас тут намечается буча с Инглишем, но моя сис настаивает на том, что мы должны с вами связаться и типа вежливо спросить, не собираетесь ли вы совершенно случайно тусоваться поблизости?  
— Да вы нам нахер не сдались! Но эти тупые зелёные засранцы как раз отступают в вашу сторону, так что давайте добивайте уже их Лорда и дайте нам закончить войну!  
— Он их уничтожит, — не отрываясь от импровизированного магического шара, шепнула Роуз. — Вся та сила, что мы вливаем в него, поразит флот, не различая своих и чужих.  
— Слышал, крикун?  
— Я не желаю тебя слышать, грёбаный придурок! У меня нет времени на тебя!  
— Подо... Бля, этот идиот отключился! И отрубил нас от сети! — Дейв поджал губы. — У тебя есть план, сис?  
Та вздохнула. Меж её бровей появилась небольшая складка.  
— Я не уверена... — медленно начала она и замолкла.  
— Сис!  
— Я не знаю! — резко выкрикнула Роуз. — Джейд могла бы... Или, — её взгляд сфокусировался на Дейве, — ты.  
— Что? — опешил тот. — Что — я? Тот типа второй я балакал же, что темпоральные петли должны быть строго зациклены, иначе...  
— Я поняла, почему ты их не используешь! — перебила Роуз. — Ты умеешь путешествовать во времени, верно? А если ты возьмёшь кого-то с собой?  
— Но что это изменит? Это только ухудшит сложность парадокса!  
— Дейв, — Роуз произнесла имя брата медленно, почти нежно. — Милый, подумай вот о чём: нас с самого начала учили действовать вместе. Почему бы нам не объединить силы, дарованные нам Скайей? У тебя есть Джейд, способная перемещаться, искажая пространство, и есть Хэл, уже несколько минут бормочущий мне в наушник краткое содержание случившегося в наше отсутствие.  
— Причём тут этот электронный чувак?  
— Он утверждает, что знает, как повторить трюк Лорда Инглиша с развёртыванием карманного измерения и перемещения туда вне времени.  
Дейв задумался на секунду, рассчитывая все элементы плана.  
— Но это не... — начал было он и замолк. Хмыкнул, ткнул Роуз в плечо и рассмеялся: — Я понял, сис. Сделаю всё в лучшем виде, любой задрот тайми-вайми не придерётся.  
«Прошу извинить, что прерываю празднество, но у нас важное дело, Дейв».  
— Не пугай меня так, чувак. Давай просто сделаем это случаться.

Джейд экспериментировала на ходу — сокращала пространство по направлению выстрела, увеличивала и уменьшала, сворачивала его, как заблагорассудится, стараясь лишь не задеть друзей. Она едва не вскрикнула, когда рядом с ней возник Дейв.  
— Сап, — поздоровался он. — Есть идея.  
Через секунду рядом возник ещё один Дейв и бросил:  
— Я договорился с Калли, всё пучком, — и исчез в алой вспышке.  
— Отлично, — предыдущий Дейв вёл себя спокойно, будто это было в порядке вещей. — Джейд, мы с тобой сейчас спасём этот день покруче любых чуваков из антиапокалиптических фильмов, но для этого нам вместе надо замутить что-то типа Дня Сурка от текущего момента и до окончания боя.  
Джейд широко улыбнулась.  
— Конечно, я помогу! Что я должна делать?  
Совсем близко взметнулась пыль, сворачиваясь в маленький торнадо, и тут же сверху послышались извинения Джона. Дейв поднял взгляд на своего лидера и взял Джейд за руку.  
— Ты будешь сворачивать наше поле битвы на манер слоёного конверта, а я буду задвигать этот пончик в что-то вроде карманного измерения, но при этом следить, чтобы время не останавливалось. Едва остальные отпинают Инглиша, мы вытащим нас обратно, и всё будет зашибись. Ну или мы с тобой откинемся от истощения, потому что для исполнения этого красивого замысла надо как минимум десять-пятнадцать нас с тобой.  
— Джейн в помощь, — раздался в наушнике голос Роуз. — Она и Джейк вместе помогут вам восстановить силы, так что не бойтесь, мы справимся.  
«Да, мы справимся и всё такое, а теперь будь готов принять от меня несколько весьма ценных советов, бро».  
— Ты мне не брат, механический чувак.  
«Кажется, ты не ценишь мою попытку наладить между нам дружеские отношения. Очень жаль, Дейв».  
По голубому небу китами плыли тени гигантских кораблей. Времени оставалось всё меньше.

Роуз прикрыла глаза. Голографическая проекция ей только мешала — в разуме возникали более отчётливые и ясные образы, позволяющие одновременно видеть множество событий, происходящих в разных местах.  
Джон, парящий в потоках ветра, мановением руки опрокидывающий тяжело вооружённых солдат. Дейв, держащий Джейд за руку, ещё один, ещё и ещё — Роуз насчитала девятнадцать копий. Услышала ритмы — синхронизирующиеся друг с другом в едином темпе, как тиканье множества часов, музыкальные биты, так любимые Дейвом. Перед глазами мелькнула Джейд, фыркающая и радостно что-то кричащая про одновременные аккорды.  
Центром этой мелодии была Каллиопа. В её руках — палочка дирижёра, по её воле доспех Лорда Инглиша наливался силой, которую становилось всё сложнее сдерживать. Дирк уже едва успевал уворачиваться от всё учащающихся атак, но защитные пластины, поражённые его мечом, едва не лопались от излишка энергии. Джейк тоже не ослаблял напора, пока в его сиянии Джейн осторожно гладила одного из Дейвов по плечам: тот стоял, замерев, и только его пальцы мелко дрожали.  
Рокси не было видно, но Роуз не переживала за сестру — та могла за себя постоять.  
Каллиопа нарисовала в воздухе очередную сложную фигуру, доспех Инглиша вспыхнул ещё ярче — и одна из пластин взорвалась, отшвырнув Дирка назад и опалив лицо. Тот выронил меч и пошатнулся, дезориентированный, не ослепший насовсем лишь благодаря тёмным очкам. Лорд Инглиш довольно прохрипел что-то и занёс когтистую лапу для удара — в этот раз смертельного, чтобы наверняка...  
И взвыл — два острых тонких стилета вонзились ему точно в глаза. Роуз оказалась ровно в нужном месте и в нужный момент. Она опёрлась ладонью на лысый череп чудовища, развернулась в воздухе и оказалась лицом к лицу с Рокси, втыкающей поднятый меч Дирка Инглишу в спину.  
Хватило одного обмена взглядами, чтобы понять всё: Рокси схватила одной рукой Дирка, другой — Роуз, и тут же рванулась прочь от светящегося всё ярче монстра. Она нырнула в тень и тут же оказалась рядом с Джейн и Джейком, сразу бросившимся к Дирку.  
— Приятель, что с тобой? Ох, не бойся, Джейни сумеет тебя подлатать!  
— Секунду, — нервно отозвалась Джейн. — Сперва один Страйдер, затем другой. Дейв, доложи обстановку на текущий момент?  
— Я отделил нас в иной временной поток, — отрапортовал тот. — Научился читерить у кое-кого зелёного и здоровенного, только получше.  
— Он сейчас взорвётся! — крикнула Джейд, продолжавшая наблюдать за Лордом Инглишем сквозь прицел. Она взмахнула руками — и тут же Каллиопа и три тролля оказались рядом с людьми.  
Вриска довольно оскалилась:  
— Вы всё-таки справились с ним!  
Терези шумно втянула носом воздух и собиралась было что-то сказать, но Арадия опередила её, расхохотавшись:  
— Сейчас от нас ничего не останется!  
— Не в мою смену, чувиха, — Дейв поднялся и исчез в красной вспышке. Тут же послышался его голос в наушнике у остальных: — Я хапну его энергии, чтобы вытолкнуть нас обратно, типа засинхронить распаковать нашу коробку с лапшой в нормальный ход времени.  
«Кажется, ты придумал весьма рискованный план. Ты уверен, что справишься, Дейв?»  
— А ты помоги, если такой умный!  
«Полагаю, ты пытаешься воздействовать на меня, но я не испытываю таких низких эмоций, какие свойственны вам, и...»  
— Заткнись, блядь, я себя не слышу!  
Вклиниться в многочисленный ритм, создаваемый самим собой в прошлом и будущем — и вмешаться, замиксовав что-то новое и добавив недостающий сэмпл.  
Из черепа Лорда Инглиша вырывались похожие на протуберанцы сгустки чистого света, энергия в нём искала выход — и нашла, разорвав изнутри сперва доспех, разметав обломки в разные стороны, а затем и самого Инглиша, сжигая и обращая в пепел каждую молекулу его тела. Взметнулась волна жара, затем на месте взрыва начал сиять огненный сгусток.  
— Дейв!  
— Я почти! — синхронно отозвались несколько. — Энергии слишком много, так что лучше ныкайтесь кто куда может!  
Рокси тут же схватила Дирка и Роуз, нырнув в тень. Джейд проделала то же самое с Джейком и Джейн, но последняя оглянулась — и в ужасе взвизгнула:  
— Джон, уходи оттуда!  
— Погоди, я... — голос Джона звучал приглушенно. — Думаю, я смогу сдержать его! Иначе заденет корабли, я долже...  
В который раз за день вселенная содрогнулась, дезориентировав и оглушив, выбивая опору из-под ног. Джейн едва открыла глаза, и тут же зажмурилось — яркое солнце слепило, отражаясь от облаков. Над ними плыли золотые, пурпурные и украшенные рогами корабли объединённого флота, держащие в окружении несколько зелёных, имеющих весьма потрёпанный вид.  
— Мы победили... — произнёс ошеломлённо Джейк, глазея по сторонам. — Господь милосердный, мы...  
— Смотрите! — Джейд указала пальцем на приземлившийся рядом «Осиротитель». — Они тоже выиграли!  
— Ага, — раздался голос позади неё. — А теперь отдайте м-мне октеты.  
Эридан направил Перекрестье Ахава точно на Роуз. Соллукс с безразличным выражением лица держал незнакомое людям парное оружие, целясь одним в сторону Джейн, другим — в Джейка. Каркат целился из небольшого лучевого пистолета в Джейд, и умудрялся при этом выглядеть одновременно разозлённым и виноватым.  
— Пиратка обещал-ла мне октеты, — повторил Эридан с нажимом. — Я помог вам, теперь сокровище принадлежит м-мне.  
Вриска поморщилась, готовая отстаивать своё право, но тут из красной вспышки возник Дейв — один-единственный — с истекающим кровью лидером «бет» на руках. Он опустился на землю, бережно укладывая Джона головой себе на колени, и бросил Джейд коротко:  
— Быстро!  
Та мгновенно исчезла, и тут же возникла вновь.  
— Наш корабль повреждён взрывной волной! Хэл стабилизировал реактор, но операционная в критическом состоянии! — выпалила она и опять телепортировалась.  
Дейв впился взглядом в бледнеющее лицо Джона, держа ладонь у его щеки и беззвучно шевеля губами, словно умоляя не умирать.  
— Пусти меня! — оттолкнув Вриску, к Джону подбежала Джейн и опустилась рядом на колени. — У меня должно получиться, должно...  
Она сосредоточилась на ощущении жизненной энергии, старательно разыскивая её остатки, но руки её не слушались. Едва не упав рядом, Джейн едва не заплакала.  
— Я не могу, — прошептала она, — у меня не осталось сил...  
Дейв молчал, его лицо словно окаменело; но Роуз легко прочитала в его глазах сокрушающее чувство вины — если бы потерпел, если бы не был таким слабым, если бы не заставил Джейн потратить все целительные ресурсы на себя...  
— Господи Иисусе, что с ним? — наконец нашёл слова Джейк.  
— Его задело осколками от брони Инглиша, — процедил Дейв, продолжая смотреть на Джона. — И оглушило взрывом, так что он без сознания.  
— Ох, дружище, я уверен, что сестрица Джейд что-нибудь придумает!  
Рокси обнимала Джейн, поглаживая по спине и не решаясь произнести вслух то, о чём знали все — Джон не выживет без полного наркоза и мгновенной операции, да и то уверенности не было. Несколько осколков вонзились в живот, один даже прошёл навылет — а кровотечение в брюшной полости считалось почти безнадёжным.  
Рокси слышала истории о том, как раньше солдат с такими ранениями оставляли на поле боя, и тем ещё везло, если их милосердно добивали.  
Эридан, внимательно наблюдавший за людьми, недоуменно скривился:  
— Он же краснокровный мутант, какое вам до него дело?  
Дейв поднял голову. Правая линза его очков треснула, левая — вылетела полностью, оставив зазубренный осколок. Красные глаза пылали от ярости и горя.  
— У всех людей кровь одного цвета, еблан, — каким-то чудом ему удалось произнести эти слова ровно.  
Несмотря на весь драматизм ситуации, Каркат не выдержал и истерично рассмеялся.  
— Видал? — он ткнул в бок опешившего Соллукса. — Вот оно — то, о чём ты трепался, мудозвон! Если бы у меня была сила бога, я бы не стал делать себя ебучим высшекровкой, а отменил бы нахер весь гемоспектр!  
В зелёной вспышке появилась Джейд, держащая за руку девушку-тролля в форме медика. Эридан опустил оружие и шикнул на Соллукса с Каркатом — нефритокровных уважали все. Медик тут же присела рядом с Дейвом, взглянула на пациента и достала безыгольный шприц, беря пробу крови.  
— Меня зовут Канайя Марьям, — представилась она вежливо. — Не беспокойтесь, я позабочусь о вашем друге.  
— Я не давал такого приказа, — негромко напомнил Эридан.  
Канайя улыбнулась, глядя мимо него — её интересовал лишь результат анализа крови.  
— Война между королевствами закончена, принц.  
Тот нахмурился, осознав смысл её слов.  
Едва появятся Дуалскар и Великий Высшекровка, начнётся война за трон Альтернии. Значит, время заводить союзников.  
— Я предлагаю всем нам пройти на борт «Неофита», — снисходительно бросил он, сохраняя необходимый минимум вежливости, подобающий принцу. — Мы с принцессой Пейшес и принцем Макарой подумаем над возможным союзом.  
Канайя повозилась со своими инструментами, смешав что-то в пробирке, затем подсоединила её к инъектору и ввела полученное лекарство Джону — тот был уже бледен, как смерть.  
— Такая мягкая кожа, — удивилась она вслух. — Необычно.  
Дейв дёрнул её за рукав, не в силах найти нужные слова для вопроса, но Канайя и так всё поняла.  
— Не беспокойся, — обещала она. — Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы он выжил.  
Но она не говорила, что он выживет.


	6. Решение

После победы над Лордом Инглишем и его армией прошло лишь несколько часов, а участники битвы уже уселись за стол переговоров, чтобы решить судьбу своих королевств. Адмиралы Дёрса и Проспита представляли каждый своё королевство, взяв с собой по одному спутнику: за Пронырой следовал маленький дерсит, Мэр, а за Мисс Пэйнт — высокая проспитианка, известная как Госпожа Посылок, самый надёжный курьер среди панцирников. Каждый из них внёс немалый вклад в освобождение от ига Альтернианской империи.  
Троллей было больше. Тройка высшекровных наследников в лице Фефери, Гамзи и Эридана, каждый из которых тоже взял с собой по одному спутнику: принцессу представляла Терези, сама не понимающая, как оказалась в этой роли, Гамзи был неразлучен со своим пажом, а Эридан едва сумел определиться, кого из своего экипажа следует взять — и остановил свой выбор на Каркате. Соллукс отдыхал после тяжёлого боя, всё ещё не восстановивший даже малую часть своих псионических сил.  
Люди выбрали для переговоров Джейн, как текущего лидера миссии, и Дейва — связиста, способного одновременно трепаться на нескольких языках, параллельно переписываясь с тремя собеседниками. Роуз требовала оставаться на связи с ней — Джейд и Джейк работали над тем, чтобы обезопасить бомбу, а Дирк пытался найти общий язык с Хэлом, чтобы вернуть полный контроль над системами корабля.  
Отдельно сидела Вриска, нахально закинувшая ногу на ногу, всё ещё одетая в свой комбинезон без рукава и опалённую мантию в стиле Маркизы. Рядом с ней Арадия увлечённо рассматривала один из камней, подобранных на поле боя.  
Единственный, кто пришёл без сопровождения — Каллиопа. Юная херувим, единственная из своего рода, собрала под своё крыло немедленно признавших её королевой «суконников», но от их сопровождения отказалась. Её старый костюм, любовно сшитый из синтезированной на человеческом корабле материи, истрепался после боя, и теперь Каллиопа облачилась в парадную мантию старшего брата — длинную, не по размеру, но всё ещё внушающему ужас каждому, кто хоть раз наблюдал Лорда Инглиша вблизи. Края мантии тоже переливались разными цветами, не очень ярко, лишь намекая на мощь своего владельца.  
— Итак, — сказала Латула, на корабле которой нашёлся подходящий по размеру зал, — я, капитан Пайроп, объявляю переговоры открытыми.

Сначала они просто орали друг на друга. На пятой минуте Каллиопа выразительно кашлянула, и Вриска, в тот момент трясшая кулаком и обещавшая показать всем Маркизиного лусуса, поперхнулась на полуслове.  
— Давайте потише, — вежливо улыбнулась Каллиопа, обнажая клыки. — Капитан Пайроп?  
— Предлагаю сперва в порядке очереди высказать ваши требования, — выпалила та. — Адмирал Пиковый Проныра?  
Тот зло улыбнулся.  
— Дёрсу нужна независимость от Альтернианской империи и пакт о ненападении. А так же право вместе с Проспитом использовать наше Поле боя для колонизации.  
— Да как вы!.. — вскочил Эридан, но Каркат хлопнул того по плечу, усаживая обратно.  
Латула проигнорировала его, повернувшись к маленькой проспитианке.  
— Адмирал Мисс Пэйнт?  
— Независимость от кого-либо, признание статуса независимого королевства. И, — адмирал подмигнула Проныре, — признание исключительного права на совместную с Дёрсом колонизацию Поля боя.  
— Хорошо, ваши требования совпадают. — Латула мысленно приготовилась к тому, что за этим затишьем последует буря, но всё-таки произнесла следующая фразу спокойно: — Принцесса Пейшес?  
— Я думаю, что слишком рано давать панцирному народу независимость, — покачала головой та. — Разве вы сможете выполнять административные функции после стольких лет работы офицеров-наместников? Я бы предложила назначить альтернианское временное правительство, которое обучило бы вас...  
— Юная леди! — строго прервала её Мисс Пэйнт. — Мы уже давно не пешки в чужих играх. Наши королевы способны управиться сами, и у них есть подобающая свита.  
— Но это...  
— Законно, — продолжила за принцессу Терези, глядя на пару локтей левее лица проспитианки. — Снежная адмирал с конфетной начинкой права, но восстановление всей системы...  
— Подпольные организации вышли в свет, — ухмыльнулся Проныра. — Именно они стали нашей новой армией и полицией. Мы помним и чтим наши законы.  
Фефери надулась и скрестила руки на груди, бросив требовательный взгляд на Эридана.  
— Скажи им, что всё это бульпости!  
Тот одёрнул воротник плаща.  
— Они сражались бок о бок с нами, и сражались достойно. Они организовали восстание так, что мы не сумели его заметить. Полагаю, это достойная демонстрация возможностей объединённых корол-левств.  
— Эридан!  
Тот проигнорировал окрик, положив ладонь на лежащее на столе Перекрестье Ахава. Каркат не удержался и тихо прыснул, отвернувшись.  
— Хорошо, — Латула перевела дух, — принц Макара?  
— Ась? — очнулся тот.  
Таврос принялся быстро шептать ему на ухо. Принц послушал, кивнул и с ленцой заявил:  
— Пусть забирают. И независимость, и своё Поле Боя — без них там тишина была, а теперь такие чудеса-а-а-а!  
— А вот я против, — Эридан сильнее сжал рукоять оружия. — Поле боя — и есть легендарная Ская, не так ли? Не слишком ли опасно давать её силу тем, кто ещё пом-мнит правление Альтернии и, весьма вероятно, желает расквитаться с нами?  
— Прошу прощения, — вежливо подняла ладонь Каллиопа, — но Поле боя — не Скайя. Это лишь одно из её творений, наиболее близкое к ней, но не сама она. Без октетов или генов херувима она не представляет ничего особенного!  
Повисла тишина, которую тут же принялся использовать Дейв.  
— У меня ваще огонь предложение, — затараторил он. — Как насчёт того, чтобы спросить, что ваще за план у них по поводу этого клетчатого мячика? Типа, устроить там площадку для игры в огромные шахматы или что?  
Проныра хмыкнул.  
— Рядом со мной — ответственный за проект колонизации, Мэр. Он и Госпожа Посылок координировали работу Дёрса и Проспита, набирая желающих, в основном фермеров. Мы превратим эту пустошь, на которой издревле проливалась кровь, в цветущую планету мира, где будут сосуществовать наши народы.  
— Тогда забирайте, — заявил Эридан. — Пусть это будет подтверждением наших м-мирных намерений.  
Фефери фыркнула и отвернулась. Гамзи продолжал улыбаться.  
— Полагаю, у принцессы... простите, королевы Каллиопы нет претензий на этот счёт?  
— Нет, — кивнула та. — Честно говоря, я вообще не хочу использовать силу Скайи для захвата. Я бы предпочла вернуться обратно и помочь «суконникам» восстановить свои дома — мой глупый братец разорил собственные земли ради войны. Единственное, чего я хочу — договор о мире. И, поверьте, — в её голос добавилось шипение, — вы не хотите воевать со мной.  
— Хорошо, — Латула кивнула. — Полагаю, тройка высшекровных наследников подпишет его. — Фефери, Эридан и Гамзи кивнули. — Теперь...  
— О да, — перебил её Дейв. — Теперь мы. Непонятные чуваки, надравшие зад вашему вселенскому злу и, думаю, заслужившие награду и всё такое, но что-то я не вижу почестей и триумфа, хотя бы цветы будут?  
Несмотря на насмешливый тон, он продолжал хмуриться. Джейн не заметила ни одной улыбки с того момента, как Дейв появился на Поле боя с окровавленным Джоном на руках.  
— Теперь, — непререкаемым тоном продолжила Латула, — вопрос с вашими наставниками. Флот Дуалскара прибудет через три часа и двадцать восемь минут по бортовому. Не думаю, что Великий Высшекровка сильно отстанет от него.  
— Они не имеют права оспорить принятые решения, — буркнула Терези. — Всё законно.  
— Да, но они могут разнести нас из орудий ещё на подходе, расценив как предател-лей, — Эридан дёргано улыбнулся. — Я бы так и сдел-лал.  
— О-о-о-о-о-о-о-о, — Вриска решила, что сейчас самое время вмешаться. — А не желаете ли вы выступить войной против собственных предков?  
Гамзи посмотрел на неё, сузив глаза.  
— Твоей кровью я распишу потолок тронного зала, — угрожающе прорычал он.  
— Как интересно.  
Джейн произнесла это без всякого выражения. Она смотрела на Гамзи, подперев ладонью щеку, и Дейв слышал, как в её ухе наушник говорит голосом Роуз.  
— Полагаю, вам не нужна сейчас ещё одна война, — Джейн говорила не торопясь, медленно обводя взглядом всех за столом. — Мы летели сюда как колонизаторы, и, думаю, были бы рады разделить эту миссию с панцирниками, если те позволят.  
— Вы получили благословение Скайи, — ободряюще улыбнулась Мисс Пэйнт. — Мы будем рады таким талантливым существам.  
Проныра поморщился, но не возразил.  
— Отлично, — продолжила Джейн. — Вы говорите о войне с вашим же флотом. На данный момент я получила информацию о том стратегическом превосходстве, которое вы можете им предложить.  
Прежде чем продолжить, она убедилась, что все её слушают, затаив дыхание.  
— Ваша главная проблема — повышенная утомляемость Псиоников, без которых невозможны прыжки на большие расстояния? Если наш бортовой компьютер верно расшифровал ваши данные, то лишь псионики-рулевые умеют выбирать верной маршрут среди тысячи возможных.  
«Кажется, ты назвала меня бортовым компьютером? Эй, меня зовут Хэл, и я намного более развит, чем любой из вас, а моих вычислительных мощностей хватит на миллио-»  
— Мы знаем, как обойтись без рулевых.  
Латула собиралась прервать переговоры на этой ноте, но тут Дейв, качавшийся на стуле, упал, задел Карката — и тот полез в драку. После ещё пятнадцати минут криков и подбадриваний дерущихся, Латула вместе с младшей сестрой кое-как призвала всех к порядку. Она направила высшекровных особ и их спутников по своим каютам, Каллиопу — к её подданным, а Вриску с Арадией, людей и панцирников попросила ненадолго задержаться.  
Начальство не должно знать обо всём, что происходит.  
Официально переговоры завершились мирным договором, признанием независимости Дёрса и Проспита, и колонизацией панцирниками Поля боя.


	7. Многоточие

Каллиопа отбыла немедленно: только распрощалась с друзьями, взяла с Рокси обещание быть на связи и поблагодарила Вриску, Терези и Арадию за помощь.  
— Да пожа-а-а-а-а-а-а-алуйста! — тут же заулыбалась Вриска и полезла её обнимать. Когда пиратка закончила, Рокси поймала её за руку.  
— Да ладно, — сразу поскучнела та, возвращая октеты на место, — и пошутить напоследок нельзя!  
Но, глядя вслед исчезающим зелёным искрам, Вриска радостно скалилась.

Прибывший флот Дуалскара немедленно окружил уцелевшие корабли Императрицы, пожелав лично доставить принцессу на Альтернию для провозглашения новой Императрицей. Фефери охотно согласилась — мрачный и нелюдимый Дуалскар, известный своей жестокостью и статью, был отличным спутником для коронованной леди. Вместе с ними на борту разместились Высшекровный принц и его паж — Великий Высшекровка заявил, что ему плевать, если проливается красная кровь, у неё слишком мерзкий цвет.  
Латула лишь вздохнула спокойно, когда «Неофит» оказался среди украшенных рогами альтернианских кораблей: больше никаких войн, никаких коронованных особ и их капризов. Огорчало лишь, что офицер Марьям отказалась продолжать службу и, потеряв звание, предпочла остаться в строящемся городе — первом за долгие тысячелетия, основанном на Поле боя.

В машинном отделении «Неофита» было жарче обычного. Эквиус вытер пот полотенцем, кинул его в стопку уже мокрых, и вернулся к работе: на этот раз он творил не просто протез или механизм — результатом должна была стать самостоятельная система, способная выполнять работу рулевого, взаимодействуя с искусственным интеллектом.  
«Она напоминает ту очаровашку с кнутом, не так ли? Пробил историю браузера, кажется, тебе нравятся лошади? Мне тоже, в некоторых чертах, но... Лошади, кнуты, а теперь девочка-робот? Да ты фетишист, мужик!»  
Эквиус выдохнул и отбросил очередное вымокшее полотенце.  
— Если бы у тебя было собственное тело, я бы посоветовал тебе заняться силовыми упражнениями и выкинуть из головы всё лишнее.  
«Я и есть одна голова, точнее, чистейший разум. Тот самый, что наполнит эту железную крошку и направит ваши корабли в далёкие края к далёкой-далёкой галактике».  
Эквиус не ответил: он был занят пайкой одной из самых важных микросхем. Конечно, роботы-рулевые ещё нескоро будут доведены до рабочего варианта, опробованы и пущены в производство. Даже после этого будут требоваться псионики-рулевые — чтобы ИИ мог анализировать их мозговые волны, обучаться и развиваться. Но Эквиус не задавался вопросами о столь далёком будущем. У него была работа и бестелесный советчик с запредельным интеллектом; у него была Непета, продолжающая незаметно рассылать свои истории о любви, перемежающиеся с пропагандой равных прав для разных каст гемоспектра — Эквиус не одобрял этих идей, но не мог спорить с Непетой.  
У них появилось будущее.

— Ты полный придурок, если думаешь, что я задержусь на твоём корабле ещё хоть одну лишнюю секунду.  
Эридан нахмурился, глядя на своего рулевого. Едва получив деньги, тот перекинул сумку через плечо и поднял руку в прощальном жесте. Каркат фыркнул и закатил глаза, мол, не больно-то и хотелось, но Эридан попытался ещё раз:  
— Сол, теперь это будет официально. Как практика рулевого. Тебя после этого будут рады видеть на любом корабл-ле.  
— Да пошёл ты, — поморщился тот. — Я не собираюсь прогибаться под кого-то ещё, даже если это твоя сопливая морда. Я набрал достаточно денег, чтобы идти и выучиться на рулевого нормально, а не пытаться наугад не убить себя под твои команды, придурок.  
Эридан презрительно поморщился:  
— Ну и вали. Мне не нужен самоучка, если теперь у меня в распоряжении целый флот...  
— Ага, эти обгрызенные остатки свиты отбросившей рога Императрицы!  
— ...с десятками профессионалов, — продолжил Эридан, игнорируя Карката. — Учись в своей школе рулевых, стань лучшим, — он замешкался, — а посл-ле выпуска жду тебя на имперском фл-лагмане.  
Соллукс хмыкнул.  
— Если там будет такой же дурдом, то я подумаю.

С его уходом на отремонтированном «Осиротителе» не стало тише, наоборот: экипаж пополнился теми, кого капитану хотелось то убить, то вручить медаль за особые заслуги. Посмертно. Вместо Соллукса корабль вела Арадия, наловчившаяся работать с механизмами. За пилота по-прежнему был Каркат, но место навигатора надёжно заняла Терези — слепая девчонка, непонятно как ухитряющаяся отлично работать с картой: она клялась, что её цвета восхитительно сладки. А ещё Тез умела прекрасно договариваться с теми, на кого предварительно наорал Каркат, поэтому Эридан передал ей ещё и функции связного.  
Единственная, с кем он не понимал, что делать, была Вриска Серкет — нахальная, задиристая, сама пришедшая к нему на борт и заявившая о желании быть в команде «такого толко-о-о-о-о-о-о-ового тролля, как ты, принц!» — а затем она достала октеты.  
— Малютка херувим ничего об этом не знает, — заговорщицки сообщила она. — Мы ведь не будем использовать их слишком часто, правда?  
Эридан оставил её при себе: потому что тоже читал легенды о Маркизе и Дуалскаре, потому что сам хотел стать легендой. Славы, полученной в битве за Скайю, ему было недостаточно. Вриске тоже никогда не было достаточно уже имеющегося, и в этом они были похожи.

Арадия привыкла спать под гул двигателя, поэтому жила в машинном отделении «Осиротителя». Обустроила себе воставанну, нарисовала на стене череп и кости, а рядом повесила найденный на Поле боя красивый камешек: если присмотреться, то можно было разглядеть силуэт маленькой лягушки, окаменевшей и сохранившейся с древних времён. Как-то Арадия показала его Терези, и та долго обнюхивала находку, а потом заявила, что вкус очень насыщенный, хотя и почти выветрившийся.  
Арадия спросила тогда:  
— Не думаешь, что Поле боя и раньше было обитаемым?  
Тез хрюкнула от смеха и сказала, что точно знает лишь одно — там так воняло мёртвым красным, что она туда и носа больше не сунет.

Поле боя изменилось в первые же несколько месяцев. Там и раньше была скудная растительность и кое-где небольшие озёра, но Мэр развил бурную деятельность, поделив обязанности с Госпожой Посылок: та взялась регулировать вместе с остальными товарищами Мэра маршруты, списки и доставку новых колонистов. Бывшее Поле боя заселялось стремительно, и встал вопрос о том, чтобы придумать ему новое название, но Пиковый Проныра убедил его, что это не самый срочный вопрос.  
Гораздо важнее было решить, как уживаться с другими видами.

Едва зайдя в приёмную Мэра, Канайя едва не запнулась о консервную банку. Таких на полу располагались ещё несколько десятков, некоторые были поставлены друг на друга и обведены мелом.  
— В общем, — Дейв поднял руку и с удивлением посмотрел на оказавшуюся в ней банку консервированной фасоли. — Окей, Джейд, спасибо. В общем, это — радиостанция, и, чувак, я тебе клянусь, она должна быть в любом нормальном городе, и лучше всего её поставить вот сюда...  
Мэр кивнул и чуть-чуть поправил стоящую рядом банку с тунцом, обозначавшую порт. Роуз сидела рядом в кресле и читала альтернианскую книгу по истории. На её коленях лежала книга летописей Проспита и донесений с Дёрса, в которых уже виднелись несколько закладок.  
— О, Канайя! — улыбнулась Роуз, едва заметив гостью. — Как видишь, я пытаюсь постичь историю альтернианской экспансии, однако до сих пор не могу понять, почему провалились переговоры между Дёрсом и Альтернией двести сорок три оборота назад. Тебе известно что-нибудь об этом инциденте?  
Канайя на миг занялась, но всё-таки ответила:  
— Прошу прощения за это, но среди нашей расы особи с красной кровью считаются мутантами и подлежат истреблению.  
— Фу ты блин, дискриминация, да что за дерьмо, — пробормотал себе Дейв под нос. — Ебанутые. Не слушай её, Мэр. Слушай крутого чела перед тобой, который говорит тебе: радио — это тема, можно транслировать крутые треки и даже всякие диджейские...  
— Пожалуй, — Роуз взяла книгу, — я предпочту прогуляться, пока вы с Мэром решаете вопросы планировки города и инфраструктуры. Канайя, не составишь мне компанию?  
— Конечно!  
— Иди, сис, тут к нам пришёл запрос от Мисс Пэйнт и Пикового Проныры, чуваки спрашивают, будет ли у нас Дом Объединения Желающих Прожить Всю Жизнь Вместе, и что-то я подозреваю, что эти ребята не единственные, кто захочет сыграть свадебку в лучших традициях сопливых мелодрам. Джейд, — он вновь включил наушник, — скинь мне банку с... О, ты занята? — он понизил голос, бросив взгляд на Роуз. — Да, сорян, больше не отвлекаю. У них пока всё зашибись.

Джейд и вправду была занята важным делом. Вместе с Джейком она отделяла от корабля последнюю его часть — реактор. От самого корабля остались лишь остов и то, что было невозможно перенести или использовать: теперь у экипажей был новый дом, построенный ими самими с помощью панцирников. После завершения битвы силы, дарованные Скайей, ослабли до едва заметных проявлений, но никто не жаловался.  
— Наше зелёное солнце скоро изволит стать сердцем новой энергетической станции, — вздохнул Джейк, наблюдая, как гаснет сияние.  
— Не беспокойся, это же ненадолго! — Джейд хлопнула его по плечу, материализуя в ладони кусачки. Её телепортация продолжала действовать, но лишь на небольшие предметы. — Меня больше волнует бомба, которая даже с удалённым взрывателем осталась частью реактора...  
— О, дорогая сестрица, — Джейк обнял её, — мой черёд призывать тебя к спокойствию! Просто верь, что всё будет в порядке!  
Джейд широко улыбнулась — когда её брат так говорил, всё случалось наилучшим образом.

— Ди-страй, а ну спускайся отсюда!  
— Рокс, не мешай, мне надо закончить эту вышку сегодня.  
Дирк не позволял себе отрываться от монтажа, хотя с вышки электропередачи открывался потрясающий вид на долину, наполовину застроенную поселенцами: маленькие домики шли ровными рядами, красиво возвышалось здание администрации, а рядом текла река, впадающая в небольшое озеро, окружённое быстро растущим лесом — за пару месяцев деревья уже набрали несколько метров в высоту.  
— Ди-стра-а-а-а-ай!  
Рокси казалась совсем маленькой — далеко внизу, задравшая голову и зовущая вниз, обратно, к людям. Дирку не хотелось к людям, панцирникам, троллям — ему хотелось одиночества, и, быть может, пообщаться с братом, который стал дни и ночи проводить в приёмной Мэра, и даже на тренировках отвлекался на переписку с Каркатом — тролль забрасывал Дейва простынями серого капса, тот отвечал бесконечными строчками красного шрифта без единой заглавной буквы.  
— Ди-страй! — раздалось у самого уха, и Дирк едва не выронил отвёртку. — О чём грстишь?  
— Рокс, — осторожно повернулся он к сестре. — Я должен работать.  
— Ваще-то нет, — подмигнула та. — Ну же, Ди-страй, поведай доброй Рокси Лалалалалонд о том, что происходит в твоём сердце?  
Дирк промолчал, вновь занявшись проводами.  
— Ясно, — вздохнула Рокси. — Ты скучаешь... Либо по Дейву, либо по Джейку, потому что один сидит с тем классным маленьким панцирником, а другой почти живёт в реакторной, куда тебе нельзя, да?  
— Рокс, я могу просто побыть один?!  
— Но ты не один, глупенький.  
Дирк задрал голову, считая облака. Там всё ещё иногда отражались картины прошлого и будущего, но сегодня из-за яркого солнца ничего нельзя было различить.  
— Знаешь, — кричать уже не хотелось, — я не понимаю, как так получилось. Мне казалось, что я сумел понять весь замысел наших создателей. Они же искусственно подготовили нас, вырастили, научили всему... И что нам делать теперь, когда не надо сражаться? Сейчас я монтирую линии электропередач, завтра буду строить что-то ещё, но я не чувствую себя в нужном месте, Рокс, понимаешь? Как будто я должен заниматься чем-то совершенно другим.  
Рокси ткнула его локтем, едва не скинув с вышки.  
— Ну так займёшься другим! Я вообще типа твой младший помощник — я, гениальная хакерша, учёная и вообще самая секси-девчонка на этой планете, только попробуй поспорить! А знаешь, что я сегодня делала?  
— Что?  
— Да не вздыхай ты так, будто я тебя заставляю меня слушать! Мы сегодня с Джейни пекли печеньки, хочешь?  
— С орехами?  
— С цукатами.  
— Половина коробки — моя!  
Они устроили пикник прямо на вышке, закрепив страховку и болтая ногами над верхушками деревьев.

Едва реактор отделили от остова корабля, на место неудачной посадки наведалась Джейн. Она прошлась вокруг изрезанного корпуса, из которого панцирники вместе с людьми выкроили всё, что могло быть полезным в колонии, и теперь место, служившее ей и её семье домом несколько лет, походило на выпотрошенного краба. По шпангоутам вились зелёные побеги, часть обшивки отогнулась и начала ржаветь — дожди здесь шли с завидной регулярностью.  
Обойдя корабль почти до конца, Джейн поёжилась — задул холодный ветер, тут же сменившийся тёплым бризом.  
— Джейни!  
— Джон, — та старалась хмуриться. — Я просила тебя не баловаться со своими способностями.  
— Но ветряные штуки такие классные! И вообще, я не могу позволить тебе одной стоять тут и думать грустные мысли!  
Джейн улыбнулась.  
— Почему ты думаешь, что я грущу?  
Ветер почти исчез. Джон опустился на землю и сделал пару шагов, коснувшись пальцами металлической пластины, раньше защищавшей одну из дюз главного двигателя.  
— Мы летели так долго, — тихо сказал он. — Мы потеряли ради этого нормальную жизнь — я видел в фильмах, знаешь? Мы вмешались в чужую войну, едва не умерли...  
— Это ты едва не умер, — укоризненно напомнила Джейн. — Канайя специально осталась с нами, чтобы следить за твоим выздоровлением!  
Джон смущённо улыбнулся.  
— Я рад, что она здесь осталась. Тем более, она так хорошо общается с Роуз! Но, знаешь, я всё равно иногда думаю: вот мы прилетели, мы создаём здесь новый мир — но что мы принесли в него?  
— Не знаю. — Джейн пожала плечами. — Себя, наверное. Довольно важные персоны, не так ли?  
Джон рассмеялся и обнял её, бросив последний взгляд на остов корабля. На боку ярко-зелёными буквами красовалось название, которого Роуз не смогла отыскать ни в одном словаре:  
«SBURB».

**Author's Note:**

> Есть пост-канонный драббл про двух влюблённых идиотов: [«Дейв: потроллить Карката»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884615).


End file.
